Por Siempremente
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie. Portada por Ringo-Tensai.
1. Prólogo, o algo así

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Prólogo... o algo así. Meh.

* * *

Nunca fui el chico más popular, ni el más agraciado, ni el más talentoso. Nunca me importó, tampoco.

Crecer como el menor de nueve hermanos no me hizo el trabajo más fácil. ¿Por qué tantos hijos?, se preguntarán. Pregúntenle a mis padres, les responderé.

Mi padre, nacido y criado en India, llevaba el inusual apellido Blain. Era inusual por aquellos lares, y la historia detrás del mismo no ayudaba mucho.

Mishka era su nombre, y nació de la unión no sagrada de su madre, hindú nativa, con su padre, canadiense con aires de grandeza. Aquello no podía terminar bien. Y así fue.

Aunque despreciaba por completo la mala fama y rumores que se había ganado aún antes de nacer por su etnia, mi padre adoraba Canadá. Amaba su apellido. Idolatraba a sus padres, ambos.

Todo, sin perder el amor y respeto por la cultura hindú, la cual practicaba con entusiasmo y orgullo cada día de su vida.

Su matrimonio con mi madre, Yalitza, fue pactado desde el mismísimo nacimiento de ambos. Y fue un poco difícil lograr arreglar un matrimonio para Mishka Blain, el niño bastardo. Pero no imposible, y gracias a eso, el mundo es bendecido con mi existencia. Y la de mis hermanos, pero eso no importa.

Mis hermanos, Elijah, Isaiah, Jeriah, Josiah, Jonah, Zachariah y Jeremiah nacieron en India. Luego de que mis padres se mudaran de una vez y para siempre a Canadá, nació mi hermana Mariah. Y finalmente, Noah.

Lo notaron, ¿verdad? Entonces no necesito resaltarlo. Las redundancias me enferman.

De nuevo a mis hermanos, todos ellos resaltaban por algún motivo. Zachariah, Jonah y Jeriah, eran excelentes deportistas. Isaiah, Elijah, Josiah y Jeremiah, tenían voces formidables además de un talento innato para los instrumentos musicales. Mariah cocinaba como nadie, pero probablemente eso era por todas las clases de cocina que mi madre le metió por los ojos.

¿Y Noah? Noah era un niño prodigio.

Ahora, dejaré de referirme a mí mismo en tercera persona. Eso me hace sonar bastante estúpido, y de estúpido, no tengo un pelo.

Aprendí a leer después de mi cumpleaños número tres, y desde entonces, no me detuve. El primer libro que leí completo fue Cien Años de Soledad, a la edad de cinco años. Y lo comprendí, de principio a fin.

No era muy hablador, y prefería callar mis opiniones. Mis hermanos siempre callaban lo que pensaban frente a nuestros padres, y se descargaban cuando ellos no estaban presentes.

Yo solía escribir todo lo que no podía decir. Y antes de que algún imbécil diga "Oh, los diarios son para niñas", diré "No, querido Homo Erectus, esa es una observación estereotipada y misógina".

Sí, tenía un diario. Sin embargo, dejé de escribir en él cuando cumplí ocho años. No sé por qué. Sólo dejé de hacerlo.

Hoy en la mañana, revisando el ático porque mi madre me obligó (¿de qué otra forma YO haría algo que requiere esfuerzo físico?), lo encontré. Mi viejo diario.

Comencé a releerlo, y a reírme del niño que fui. Quiero decir, ¡creía en Santa Claus! ¡Con mi IQ, aún creía en esa farsa!

Luego de las risas, al terminar de leer los garabatos absurdos que eran mi caligrafía, llegó el inevitable momento de la reflexión.

Me pregunté "¿Por qué dejé de escribir, si tan libre me sentía al hacerlo?". Nadie me juzgaba, nadie me reclamaba. Éramos sólo el bolígrafo, el diario y yo. Nadie más.

Fue entonces que busqué un cuaderno sin usar en mi armario, y decidí que escribiría otra vez. Doce años después de haber abandonado aquel hermoso pasatiempo, decidí regresar.

Tal vez lo mejor sea presentarme 'oficialmente', por si en alguna remota situación muero heroicamente y todos quieren leer mis más profundos pensamientos. A Ana le funcionó, ¿por qué a mí no?

Mi nombre es Noah Blain, y actualmente, tengo 20 años. Soy un universitario destacado, en una universidad donde no todo es lo que parece... lo explicaré luego. Soy moderadamente 'famoso', por mucho que odie esa palabra.

Participé en un reality show bastante popular, y contra todo pronóstico, me convertí en un favorito de los fanáticos. Les sorprendería saber la cantidad de 'fangirls' que fantasean con mi persona... pensar en eso me produce escalofríos.

Soy de pocos amigos, y de bastantes enemigos. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Tal vez sea mi personalidad abierta y alegre, la cual ahuyenta a otros seres humanos. Meh. ¿Qué importa? No los necesito.

Pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida durante eso doce años en los que olvidé por completo desahogarme. Demasiadas cosas. Las escribiré aquí. ¿Por qué no?

Así que... creo que eso es todo por ahora. Creo que debería terminar mi ensayo antes de la medianoche. O antes de que mi compañero de habitación llegue con su novia y me eche de aquí.

En fin. La vida me odia, lo sé. Y yo la odio también.

* * *

Hola a todos.

No sé cómo nació esto. De verdad, no tengo idea. Sólo empecé a escribirlo, y ya. Creo que me di cuenta de la enorme cantidad de fics sobre Noah, que no son exactamente sobre Noah (?) No, ni yo entendí eso.

En fin, no tengo mucho para decir, en realidad. Sólo gracias por darle una oportunidad, intentaré continuarlo pronto.

Los reviews y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, y serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.

Ah, sí. Feliz día de San Valentín. Hagan un favor al mundo, y salgan a golpear parejas felices (?)

En fin, creo que eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. El más mejor

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

El más mejor

* * *

Aún recuerdo mi primer día de escuela.

El preescolar no me llamaba la atención ni entusiasmaba. Ni siquiera un poco.

Mi madre, por su parte, sí estaba emocionada. Me peinó de una forma horrible, y me vistió ridículamente. Era una especie de ritual por el cual mis ocho hermanos mayores ya habían pasado. Me echaban miradas burlonas, a las cuales yo sólo soltaba gruñidos.

Llegué al establecimiento de su mano, siendo casi arrastrado. Por si se lo preguntaban, nunca me gustó caminar. Lo consideraba, y considero, algo estresante. Sólo pensar en caminar me estresa...

... de regreso a mi primer día de preescolar, me toca decir que fue horrible y odié cada segundo. Bueno, no cada segundo. Hubo unas horas que no odié tanto.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Puedo sentarme aquí, amiguito?!

Recuerdo que esa voz me causó cierto dolor en los tímpanos, al escucharla casi directamente en mi oído.

Al voltearme, me encontré con un niño regordete... no, siendo completamente honesto, era un niño obeso. Su cabello rubio era algo largo, y su sonrisa amigable casi me dio arcadas.

—No veo a nadie aquí—respondí, echándole una innecesaria mirada al pupitre a mi lado—. Siéntate si quieres.

El niño soltó una exclamación alegre que por poco me dejó sordo, y castigó al pobre pupitre con toda su anatomía.

—Soy Owen Miller—se presentó, respirando con cierta agitación—. ¿Tú eres...?

—Noah.

—¡Ese nombre es el más mejor!

—Se dice 'mejor'—corregí, rodando los ojos con cierta frustración

Owen sólo soltó una risita, y antes de que pudiera castigarme con otro grito exagerado, la maestra llegó a salvar mis tímpanos.

Pensé que odiaría a Owen. Quise odiar a Owen. Intenté odiar a Owen con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero al final del día, estaba siendo estrujado entre sus enormes brazos y sintiendo mis huesos quejarse.

—¡Te veo mañana, amiguito!—vociferaba cariñosamente mientras yo intentaba respirar. Finalmente, me soltó—. ¡Eres el más mejor!

Iba a corregirlo, pero apenas estaba regularizando mi respiración. Lo vi alejarse corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas, hasta llegar junto a su madre e irse con ella.

Mi madre llegó por mí minutos después. Pude ver las miradas curiosas de los demás padres, y niños, ante su ropa. No era común.

Me molestó que la vieran de esa forma, como si fuera un bicho raro. Por eso tomé su mano con orgullo, y caminé con ella frente a todos, contándole sin que tuviera que preguntarme cómo estuvo mi día.

Mis días en el preescolar fueron más de lo mismo a partir de entonces, en realidad. Mientras mis compañeros aprendían a leer con fluidez y escribir su nombre en un sólo renglón, yo me entretenía leyendo Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.

—No, Owen—corregía la maestra a mi 'amigo', sosteniendo frente a ella la hoja en la que él había escrito—. Tu nombre no lleva 'H'... ni un '3'.

Solía reír ante esas correcciones, mientras viajaba entre las páginas de mi libro. Mis compañeros solían mirarme con recelo y cierta curiosidad. No me importaba.

Los años pasaron, y yo con ellos.

Owen jamás cambió. Su personalidad alegre y optimista contrastaba con la mía, y tal vez por eso nuestra amistad perduró en el tiempo.

Hasta que llegó el tercer grado. Allí, todo cambió.

Owen me informó que su padre había conseguido un trabajo mejor en otro condado. Uno muy lejano.

En aquel entonces, no existía Facebook, no Twitter, ni nada de eso. Sólo los teléfonos fijos, y por lo que él solía decir, sus padres querían empezar desde cero su nueva vida, es decir, olvidarse de todo lo que dejaban atrás. Y querían que él hiciera lo mismo.

Las últimas semanas en clases, su cambio de humor era evidente. Ya no reía a carcajadas con cada uno de mis comentarios sarcásticos, ni devoraba su almuerzo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Se veía triste, y por mucho que odiara aquello, eso me entristecía a mí.

Su último día, fue el peor. Supe que era el último, cuando llegó a clases y simplemente se sentó a mi lado, sin saludarme, sin nada.

No intenté sacarle conversación. Se veía tan miserable, que sentí miedo de que cualquier cosa que dijera lograría quebrarlo.

No necesité decir nada para que eso ocurriera.

Fue al final del día, mientras salíamos juntos de nuestro instituto educativo. Nuestro mutuo silencio contrastaba por completo con los gritos y risas de nuestros compañeros, que corrían fuera del lugar, desesperados.

Aún en el desorden de voces infantiles, pude escuchar a Owen sollozar quedamente a mi lado. Pero no dije nada. No sabía que decir.

Hasta el momento en que sentí sus brazos cerrarse fuertemente a mi alrededor por última vez, no pensé que lo extrañaría. No pensé en lo importante que era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

—Te e-extrañaré, amiguito.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante sus palabras.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logré liberar mis brazos de la prisión que representaban los suyos, y rodeé su gigantesca anatomía con ellos.

—Y yo a ti.

Su llanto se intensificó ante eso, por lo que sólo pude suspirar, ligeramente culpable.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que su madre había llegado por él, pero al vernos de esa forma, se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando pacientemente con una mueca triste en su rostro.

Owen se apartó un poco, devolviendo a mis pulmones el espacio necesario para cumplir con mi respiración nuevamente. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos torpemente, y formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?—preguntó inocentemente, y fue la primera vez en mi vida, que no supe que responder

Suspiré hondo, y me esforcé en formar una sonrisa convincente, aunque estoy seguro de que sólo conseguí una mueca.

—Algún día.

No sabía entonces cuanta razón llevaban mis palabras.

* * *

No fue la última vez que vi a Owen, obviamente.

Ocho años después, fui seleccionado para participar en la primera temporada de un reality show, "Isla del Drama". ¿Cómo conseguí el permiso de mis padres para participar? Bueno, esa es historia para otro día.

Volviendo a lo que nos compete, llegué al lugar creyendo que me quedaría en un resort cinco estrellas. Já. Inocente de mí.

Mientras esperaba que los demás concursantes llegaran, resolvía acertijos mentalmente. En realidad no me interesaba saber sus nombres, ni siquiera me interesan verlos. Era indiferente a su existencia, y ellos a la mía.

Luego de que llegara una chica musculosa y con un humor de perros (Eva, según recuerdo), todos escuchamos un grito de exagerada emoción.

Alcé la vista, y... ¡diablos, ¿ese era Owen?! Síp. Era él.

Había crecido, vaya que había crecido. Era literalmente gigantesco, y no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que no hubiera perdido peso. Casi pude jurar que el suelo tembló ante su llegada, y observé con asombro como estrujaba al anfitrión entre sus brazos.

Cuando por fin se dirigió hacia nosotros, por una milésima de segundo, nuestros ojos se conectaron... y vaya, esa es una forma gay de decirlo. Lo que quiero decir es que, en ese instante, una sonrisa aún más grande surcó su rostro. Me esforcé en sonreír también, mas sólo conseguí otra mueca.

No me habló directamente mientras esperábamos a los demás. Tampoco cuando asignaron los equipos, y terminamos en el mismo. Ni en el desayuno.

Tuve que esperar a la noche, cuando mis compañeros dormían y yo esperaba cansar mis pupilas con una copia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Bueno, no todos dormían.

—Hola, amiguito.

No pude evitar sonreír. Sonreír de verdad por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Claro, mi sonrisa se borró cuando fui estrujado insensiblemente entre sus brazos. Estaba tan desacostumbrado a aquello, el tiempo me hizo olvidar lo sofocante de su cariño.

—Owen...—logré farfullar con esfuerzo y usando el poco aire que permanecía en mis pulmones—. No r-respiro...

—Upss...—susurró, por fin dejándome en libertad—. Lo lamento.

Sabía que sinceramente lo lamentaba, pero aún así rodé los ojos con cierta exasperación. Él soltó una risita.

—Es genial estar aquí, ¿eh?

—Oh, sí. 'Super' genial.

Owen rió otra vez, dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda que me hicieron toser un poco.

—Te extrañé tanto, hermano—se sinceró, y casi pude adivinar en sus ojos un par de lágrimas de emoción—. ¡Tengo mucho que contarte...!

—Me lo imagino, créeme—suspiré, cerrando mi libro con cierto pesar al soltar un bostezo—. Pero creo que lo mejor será descansar un poco.

—Oh, sí... tienes razón. ¡Por eso eres el más inteligente!

—Sí... sabes, tal vez los demás no deberían saber que ya nos conocíamos—pude ver su expresión descolocada ante mis palabras, por lo que me apresuré a continuar—. Es meramente estratégico. Si lo supieran, pensarían que nos inscribimos juntos a propósito e intentarían eliminarlos tempranamente para deshacerse de cualquier alianza que pudiera amenazarlos.

Owen se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, en los que probablemente su cerebro procesaba mis palabras con lentitud. Finalmente, sonrió enormemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Suena como un buen plan!—exclamó, sin importarle que los demás chicos estuvieran durmiendo en la misma habitación—. ¡Eres el más mejor!

—Se dice...

—¡Mejor! ¡Sí, ya me acuerdo!

Ante su voz, Trent se removió en su cama, y ambos le dedicamos miradas preocupadas. Él simplemente se rascó el trasero y continuó durmiendo.

—Creo que me iré a dormir ahora—murmuró Owen, en voz casi inaudible—. Buenas noches, amiguito.

—Buenas noches, Owen.

Aquella noche, dormí plácidamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Porque había extrañado a mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Lo diré hoy, y jamás lo repetiré. Owen es el 'más mejor'.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Primer capítulo, aunque técnicamente sea el segundo.

Siempre imaginé que la amistad de Noah y Owen trascendía Drama Total, y ésta es mi teoría sobre eso. ¿Les parece acertada?

Ahora, a responder reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: ¡GRACIAS! No pensé que lo hubiera manejado bien, me alegra saber que sí. Aquí hay más, espero que haya estado tan In Character como el anterior.

Umeki-Nara: ¡Heeey! Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya encantado. En algún capítulo profundizaré en la familia Blain, tengo varias ideas en mente. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

Gracias a quiénes comentaron, agregaron a Favoritos y siguen esta historia. De nuevo, intentaré continuarlo pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Mecha Corta

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Mecha Corta

* * *

Owen no fue la única persona que conocí (y recuerdo) de mis días en primaria.

También puedo recordar a una niña. No diré "Fue mi primer amor", o "Me gustaba taaantooo", porque sería una vil mentira. Pero sí puedo recordarla, bastante.

Tenía el cabello rizado y de un color rojo intenso. Siempre lo llevaba suelto, con una cinta morada como único accesorio. Sus ojos eran azules, y casi siempre estaban fijos en el suelo, como si no se atreviera a levantar la vista.

Llegó a nuestra escuela cuando yo cursaba cuarto grado.

Luego de la partida de Owen, estaba completamente solo. No me esforzaba en socializar con mis compañeros, y eso ocasionaba que varias veces llamaran a mis padres por mi comportamiento "antisocial", además de intentar enviarme con urgencia a un psicólogo.

La niña tenía un nombre, y también un apellido. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo fue conocida con un apodo: "Mecha Corta".

Tal vez piensen "Oh, es un apodo muy tierno y adorable". Bueno, piénsenlo dos veces.

Mecha Corta era conocida por su temperamento. Solía reaccionar violentamente a los ataques verbales, provocando en lugar de miedo, risas. Ella parecía recomponerse rápidamente, y darse cuenta de la situación.

Solía pedir disculpas encarecidamente cada vez que notaba que había reaccionado de esa forma, pero eso sólo le hacía ganar más burlas.

Nunca entendí aquello. Lo analicé desde todos los ángulos posibles. Me puse en el lugar de la víctima, y también en el lugar de los victimarios. Pero nunca lo entendí.

¿Por qué encontraban tan gracioso que ella se molestara fácilmente? ¿Por qué ella permitía que aquello ocurriera, sin quejarse? ¿Por qué?

No tenía idea. En aquel entonces, no me daba cuenta de que yo también colaboraba en el acoso escolar que ella sufría. Porque prefería callar y concentrarme en mis apuntes, en lugar de intentar defenderla o buscar algún adulto que pudiera ponerle un punto final a la situación.

Sólo intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, para así dejar de escuchar sus risas, y su llanto.

Todo cambió un día.

Creo que era lunes, o tal vez martes. Parecía un día normal, en el cual las clases me resultaban igual de aburridas que el día anterior.

Entre mis compañeros de clase, había un par de niños que eran conocidos como los bravucones del salón: Avery y Dylan. Siempre se burlaban de todos y todo, y como intimidaban a la mayoría a fuerza de golpes y brutalidad, nadie se atrevía a acusarlos con la maestra.

Ellos solían tener a Mecha Corta en la mira. Siempre era el objeto principal de todos sus maltratos. Y aquello era por demás injusto. Dos contra uno. Dos imbéciles de tamaño industrial contra una niña bajita y delgada. Síp, muy injusto.

Para abreviar un poco, aquel día Avery y Dylan continuaban con su rutina de provocar a Mecha Corta para conseguir algún tipo de reacción que les robara unas carcajadas.

Y consiguieron una reacción. Pero más que risas, les robó lágrimas.

Todo ocurrió muy rápidamente. Yo estaba al fondo del salón, concentrado en mis apuntes. Escuchaba como música de fondo las exclamaciones burlonas. Hasta que un grito agudo cortó el aire.

Alcé la vista, y allí estaba. Dylan tenía un lápiz clavado en la palma de su mano derecha, la cual comenzaba a sangrar irremediablemente. Los gritos aterrorizados de mis compañeros llenaron el salón, mientras la maestra abandonaba su café y su revista de bordados para atender a su alumno herido.

Apartándose de todos, aterrorizada, estaba Mecha Corta. Pude ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza y la culpa.

La maestra no perdió el tiempo, y se llevó a Dylan con ella de camino a la enfermería. Apenas abandonó el salón, las miradas se dirigieron al mismo tiempo hacia la niña pelirroja que intentaba pegarse lo más posible a un rincón del salón.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!—reclamó Avery, furioso al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia ella—. ¡Eres un monstruo!

Las exclamaciones de apoyo no se hicieron esperar, y a los pocos segundos, casi todos coreaban "¡Mecha Corta es un monstruo!" a todo pulmón.

Todos, menos Mecha Corta y yo.

No sé cómo, ni por qué, elegí esa ocasión para levantarme de mi pupitre y acercarme a paso firme a la temblorosa niña. Quiero decir, ignoré su sufrimiento por mucho tiempo, y en ese instante, decidí que era suficiente.

Tal vez se preguntarán si los enfrenté, o di un discurso muy moralmente correcto sobre lo mal que estaba el acoso escolar, ¿no? Si es así, obviamente no me conocen.

Sólo tiré de su mano con fuerza, tomé una gran bocanada de aire... y salí corriendo. Corrí, temeroso de que nos persiguieran y nos golpearan.

Sin embargo, al parecer se habían quedado demasiado sorprendidos por mi accionar, porque nadie nos siguió. Me detuve unos minutos después, cruzando un pasillo y respirando agitadamente.

Porque diablos, sí que odio correr.

Aún intentando respirar con normalidad, la miré. Tenía una expresión aterrorizada, sus ojos azules dejando en libertad una catarata de lágrimas que surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su mano apretaba la mía, temblorosa.

—¿Estás bien?—farfullé, un poco incómodo por su silencio

Asintió apenas, apartando la vista. Sentí ganas de soltar su mano, pero como si hubiera leído mi mente, ella apretó su agarre. Suspiré.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—N-No lo sé...—murmuró con voz casi inaudible, secándose una pequeña lágrima con su mano libre—. ¿No tienes miedo?

Negué con la cabeza sin pensarlo. Luego, pensé. ¿Tenía miedo? La niña que apretaba mi mano había herido a otro niño. No lo había arañado, ni lo había empujado en el patio, ni le había tirado en cabello. Lo había lastimado.

Y aún así, no tenía miedo.

Constatando que mi ritmo cardíaco iba a su compás natural, comencé a caminar, y por defecto, a tirar de ella. Me siguió en silencio, como si de alguna forma temiera decir algo.

Luego de unos minutos, cruzando otro pasillo, por fin encontró su voz.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Contuve un suspiro, y me encogí de hombros. No tenía idea. Sólo estaba caminando, tal vez buscando a algún adulto que me guiara, o algún armario de escobas para dejarla allí y regresar a clases.

Entonces, mi cerebro analítico llego a la conclusión más lógica.

—A la oficina del director—respondí, sin mucho interés—. Él sabrá qué hacer.

—Él me castigará.

¿Qué esperabas?, pregunté mentalmente, rodando los ojos. Al no recibir respuesta, Mecha Corta se mantuvo en silencio un poco más, sin dejar de estrujar mi mano en todo momento.

Le eché un vistazo, y la empatía hizo hogar en mí. Era tan bajita y delgada, diminuta sería la palabra más indicada. ¿Cómo podría alguien encontrar diversión vacía en hacerla miserable?

De nuevo, no lo entendía.

Al fin llegamos, a la oficina cuya puerta ostentaba una sola palabra en caligrafía soberbia y en mayúsculas: "DIRECTOR".

Ambos nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de madera, y casi al mismo tiempo, nos volvimos para mirarnos. Otra vez, sus ojos enormes y llorosos me provocaron cierta tristeza.

—Uhm... puedes dejar de llorar ahora—murmuré, sólo por decir algo. En verdad dudaba de mis palabras—. No hiciste nada malo.

—Lo lastimé—señaló, viéndome tímidamente

—Se lo merecía. Estaba siendo un... un desconsiderado contigo.

Me ahorré los insultos, y mis verdaderos pensamientos hacia aquel imbécil con aire en lugar de cerebro. Por alguna razón, creí que no debía pronunciar improperios frente a ella.

Mecha Corta suspiró pesadamente, y asintió, aunque obviamente no estaba para nada convencida por mis vagas palabras de aliento.

Su mirada bajó, irremediablemente, a nuestras manos unidas. Despacio y con cuidado, como si estuviera desactivando una bomba de tiempo, soltó mi mano, y escondió la suya tras su espalda rápidamente.

Alcé mi mano para golpear la puerta con mis nudillos, pero a medio camino me detuve. Volví a bajar la vista para mirarla, formando una pequeñísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien, Nirvana.

Al momento, pude ver que sus ojos azules se encendían al escucharme. Aquella debía ser la primera vez que alguien en la escuela, además de la maestra, la llamaba por su nombre.

Mecha Corta... Nirvana me dedicó una sonrisa amable, con un asentimiento de reconocimiento.

—Gracias, Noah.

Toqué a la puerta, y luego de unos segundos, ésta se abrió. El hombre rechoncho y calvo que oficiaba como director asomó su anatomía, y nos miró con curiosidad.

—¿Alumnos?—soltó, con cierto aire despectivo mal disimulado—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hice algo malo, señor—aseguró la niña a mi lado, justo antes de que yo pudiera hablar—. Noah me trajo aquí, nada más.

Nuestro director se fijó primero en Nirvana, con las cejas arqueadas, y luego en mí. Hizo una mueca, y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo... puedes regresar a clases, Byrnes.

—Es Blain.

—Sí, eso dije.

Rodé los ojos ante la penosa demostración de incompetencia del único adulto presente, dándome la vuelta para retirarme lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar ver hacia atrás una sola vez. Nirvana me sonreía dulcemente, agradecida. Le devolví el gesto a duras penas, aunque probablemente no me vio, ya que la puerta de la oficina se cerró al segundo siguiente.

Aquella fue la última vez que la vi, en mucho tiempo. Pasé varios meses cuestionándome aquella situación. ¿Qué la había llevado a una reacción tan extremista? ¿Por qué desapareció de mi vida, así de rápido? ¿Qué había sido de ella?

Tuve que esperar diez años para averiguarlo. No esperaba volver a verla nunca, pero me alegro muchísimo de que nos hayamos cruzado otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Por otro lado, esa es una historia para otro día. Ahora mismo estoy luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos y no ceder a la tentación de dormir plácidamente.

Creo que ya es hora de que apague mi lámpara. Mi compañero de habitación comienza a encabronarse. Ja. Se lo merece.

* * *

Hola, de nuevo.

Segundo capítulo, aunque técnicamente es el tercero.

Por si no lo habían notado: sí, Nirvana es un OC, no pertenece al canon. Una pregunta, ¿alguien captó la referencia que se repitió a lo largo del capítulo? Si así fue... felicidades. ¡Eres de los míos! (?)

Ahora, a responder reviews.

Umeki-Nara: Aw... ¡lo siento/no lo siento! Lo sé, me dolió mucho escribir eso, me dio pena por Owen. Oh, esa parte siempre me hace reír xD Habrá momentos incómodamente gays, creo xD ¡Muchos gracias! Nos leemos ouo7 ¡Saludos!

saQhra: ¡Muchas gracias! También me dio risa escribir eso xD Debo decir que el próximo capítulo tendrá bastante que ver con eso, así que sólo espéralo. Ojalá te haya gustado.

Sakaki-sam DXC 12345: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Siempre me pareció interesante Noah, aunque haya sido eliminado tan rápido. Luego, en Gira Mundial... se volvió aún más interesante. Siempre quise escribir sobre él, y aquí estoy. Espero que te guste la continuación, ¡saludos desde Uruguay!

OFIXD: ¡Me alegro mucho, gracias!

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Muchas gracias! Sabes que me encanta recibir tus reviews un poco demasiado. No lo sé, su amistad siempre me pareció muy graciosa y tierna. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

RG1998: Bueno, no sabía esa faceta tuya de Owen lover (?) Es que sí, es una ternurita x3 Gracias, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, está bien c:

Creo que eso es todo. Intentaré continuar pronto.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	4. NOco

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

NOco

* * *

Una de las tantas desventajas de ser 'famoso', son los fanáticos.

Los hay de todo tipo.

Entre ellos, se encuentran los "Sierra 2.0", en su gran mayoría 'fangirls' que saben más de ti que tú mismo, y para completar el panorama, también quieren casarse contigo y todo eso.

Luego están los "Quiero ser famoso", que se acercan para intentar conseguir contactos importantes como directores y demás, para participar en una posible nueva temporada del show.

Pero sin duda, los peores y más abundantes, son los "Shippers Nivel Cinco". Emparejan todo lo que produzca sombra. TODO.

Nunca me interesé demasiado en el 'fandom' al que pertenezco. Quiero decir, ¿por qué me importaría? Sin embargo, un día, por mera curiosidad decidí buscar mi nombre en Google... grave error.

Además de visitar mi perfil en Drama Total Wiki, descubrí un lado del Internet que desconocía.

"Fanfic". "Fanart". "OTP". "Canon y Fanon"... todo aquello era un revuelto de palabras que no entendía, emoticones extraños y demás cosas perturbadoras.

Dentro de ese infierno de "feels" y "shipping", encontré una pequeña historia (o fanfic) que llamó mi atención por lo pobre de su ortografía. Iba más o menos así:

"noah y cody tienen una sita y podran cer mas q amigos? jijiji mal resumen dejen reviews plz!1!"

Ustedes pensarán "¡Ese tipo de historia no debe tener lectores!". Permítanme reírme de su inocencia. Ésa historia tenía cinco capítulos de menos de mil palabras cada uno, junto a treinta y cinco comentarios, entre los cuales se repetía el mismo patrón.

"contiii plz!".

"es genial muy romantico jejeje".

"por fa as q se vesen YAAA!"

Y así sucesivamente, sin piedad destrozando mis pupilas con su pobre gramática y obvia falta de neuronas.

Lo peor de todo, era que el 'fandom' estaba lleno de ese tipo de relatos. Y no sólo existía NoCo, también hacían aparición otros 'ships' que no tenían, al igual que el anteriormente mencionado, ninguna base en la realidad.

Aquello no me molestó demasiado en su momento. Eran fanáticos que llenaban sus miserables vidas imaginando historias imposibles con sus 'personajes' favoritos olvidando por completo que ellos son personas reales.

Así que me olvidé del asunto por un buen rato. Aunque claro, la vida no puede permitirme estar en paz. Por eso decidió que sería buena idea darme un recuerdito.

Todo ocurrió una tarde de domingo, cuando decidí pasar el rato con Cody porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Él había comprado el último videojuego de una franquicia bastante respetada, y diablos, quería probarlo.

No podía decir que Cody era mi mejor amigo o algo cursi como eso, pero sí éramos bastante cercanos, y por eso no me molestaba pasar mi tiempo con él.

—No... no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No otra vez!

Cody soltó una carcajada ante mi exclamación frustrada. Estaba perdiendo. Por décima vez, más específicamente. Y es que aunque era bueno con los videojuegos, no podía superar a Cody.

—¡No puedes conmigo, viejo!—se jactó, alzando su control al aire en gesto de victoria—. ¡Estás acabado!

—Cómo sea—mascullé, rodando los ojos—. Sólo te estoy dejando ganar, así que...

—¡Sí, claro!

El juego había terminado con mi personaje siendo brutalmente asesinado. Simplemente genial. Sin embargo, me extrañó un poco que Cody no diera inicio a una nueva partida.

Lo miré de reojo, y noté que su rostro expresaba completa concentración, como si estuviera contemplando el significado de la vida.

Decidí no interrumpir. Odio que me sobresalten cuando mis neuronas están haciendo sinapsis (lo cual es constantemente), así que me propuse respetar su espacio.

—¿Noah?

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes.

Cody chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, y se volvió completamente hacia mí, reacomodándose en el sofá para mirarme.

—Amigo, tenemos que hablar—dijo en tono solemne, y tuve que obligarme a mirarlo para ver su expresión seria—. He estado investigando nuestro fandom, y...

—No me gusta a dónde va esto.

—... y descubrí NoCo.

Se formó un pequeño silencio ante eso. No es que no pudiera hablar, es que no quería. No entendía. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

"Ah, qué bien. Te felicito, ¿quieres que te aplauda?"

—Ugh...

—¿Qué significa "Ugh", exactamente?—cuestionó entonces, arqueando sus cejas

—"Ugh" significa "Ugh, ¿de verdad quieres hablar de eso?"—murmuré, bastante exasperado—.

Personalmente decidí ignorarlo.

—Yo igual, pero... es molesto. El otro día estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que me crucé con una fan. Me preguntó quién de nosotros iba arriba...

—Ugh... y ahora significa "Ugh, vaya forma de desperdiciar su vida."

Cody asintió solemnemente antemis palabras, aunque luego de un momento, su rostro adquirió una expresión interrogante.

—¿Por qué besaste mi oreja, Noah?—preguntó entonces, aparentemente con curiosidad sincera en su expresión—. Si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez no habría tantas fanáticas locas que...

—Espera, espera, ¡espera!—interrumpí, totalmente incrédulo ante su acusación—. ¿Estás culpándome de esto?

—Pues... ¿sí?

Bufé. Solté el control del videojuego y me crucé de brazos, indignado. Quiero decir, ¿en serio?

¿Estaba culpándome por un acto completamente involuntario, años atrás? Síp. Lo estaba haciendo.

—Cody, esto es ridículo...

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

—¡Es que no hay una respuesta! ¡Estaba durmiendo, fue involuntario!—aclaré, completamente exasperado—. ¡Tal vez estaba soñando, no sé, que conocía a Dumbledore y le besaba el dedo chiquito del pie!

—¡Ew!—exclamó él, asqueado por la imagen mental. Luego, en un tono más relajado, agregó—. ¿Sabías que Dumbledore era gay?

—¡Meh!

Volví a cruzar mis brazos, con un poco más de fuerza. La situación me estaba hartando por completo. Cody pareció notarlo, porque hizo una mueca y aclaró su garganta.

—¿Una última pregunta...?

—Si respondo, ¿podemos olvidarnos del asunto?—espeté, viéndolo con las cejas arqueadas. Él asintió—. Bien. Escúpelo.

—De acuerdo...—suspiró, cómo si su cuestionamiento fuera de calibre filosófico—. Si un día tú y yo estamos, tú sabes, por ahí caminando, y de repente de acerca una fan y... nos pide 'fanservice NoCo'. ¿Lo harías? ¿Tal vez, por dinero?

Me quedé en silencio, viéndolo fijamente con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada. No sabía qué diablos era 'fanservice', pero tenía la sospecha de que no era nada bueno.

—Tomaré eso como un no...

—Viejo, ¿estás sonrojado?—cuestioné, viendo sus mejillas enrojecer aún más—. ¡Diablos, Cody!

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Esto es muy incómodo!

—TÚ empezaste a hablar de esto, amigo mío.

Cody gruñó, rodando los ojos. Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, para quedar de frente al televisor. Nuestra partida aún estaba a punto de comenzar.

Me miró de reojo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de tomar su control y darle comienzo a una nueva partida.

—¡Hijo de...!

Su risa interrumpió mi insulto, mientras yo tomaba mi propio control rápidamente para no perder otra vez.

Ahora, antes de irme a tomar una ducha (ya lo necesito, ni yo soporto mi propio aroma corporal) voy a aclarar un par de cosas, para la posterioridad.

Número uno, NO soy homosexual. Ni bisexual. Ni pansexual. Ni transgénero. Ni Drag Queen. Ni mucho menos una chica (sí, a quienes gustan de escribir historias sobre mí 'embarazado', les hablo a ustedes). No. Soy heterosexual. Soy un chico.

Número dos, no soy homofóbico. Respeto cada orientación sexual así como exijo que se respete la mía. No es un beneficio, es un derecho.

Número tres, se escribe 'iba', no 'hiba'. 'Separado' va todo junto, y 'todo junto' va separado. Los números pequeños se escriben con letras. El guión correcto es (—). Los hombres no podemos embarazarnos (sí, a quienes gustan de escribir historias sobre mí 'embarazado', les hablo a ustedes otra vez).

Número cuatro, ¿sabían que si intentan lamerse el codo, no podrán? Condenado Darwin.

Número cinco, por favor, ya dejen de molestar. Porque eso es lo que hacen, aunque sus cerebros infectados de 'fanfics' y 'fanarts' les digan lo contrario. Mo-les-tan.

¿Cuál es el afán de buscar parejas dónde no las hay? Y no sólo hablo de NoCo, no. También hablo de Notie, Nawn, Nizzy, y un enorme etcétera de parejas sin pies ni cabeza.

Casi no he hablado con Katie, y no la soporto. Alguien que comparte su cerebro con alguien más no merece mi atención. Además de que, obviamente, ella no está ni estará interesada en mí. Me faltan muchos músculos y dientes perlados para eso, gracias.

Dawn. La he visto muy pocas veces, en los pasillos de la universidad (lo explicaré luego, he dicho), y sinceramente, ni siquiera me parece interesante. Es decir, ¿puede leer auras? ¿En serio? Entonces que lea esto: "Nunca. Jamás. No."

Izzy. Esto es simplemente crueldad. ¿Qué hice para que me emparejen con esa loca de remate? ¿De verdad creen que tomaría en serio a una persona con la cual, la mayor parte del tiempo, no puedes mantener una conversación coherente? No. Además, es la ex de mi mejor amigo. Doble no.

Y luego, dentro de aquel escueto 'etcétera', estarían Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Sierra, Trent, Bridgette, Staci (sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo leí), y otros que sinceramente no quiero molestarme en recordar.

Es... estúpido. Creo que esa es la palabra.

Sin embargo, el 'ship' que más me molesta entre todos, es NoCo.

Cody es mi amigo. Nos juntamos a veces a jugar videojuegos, o nos conectamos a juegos en línea para entretenernos. A veces salimos a divertirnos, con algunos otros amigos. Charlamos. Reímos. Somos amigos.

Pero la incomodidad siempre está presente. En público no podemos pararnos uno al lado del otro, ni sentarnos juntos, ni charlar demasiado, ni nada. Nunca falta la fanática que comienza a gritar como si estuvieran clavándole un hierro en el pecho, señalándonos y 'fangirleando'.

¿Es necesario? ¿Es necesario acosar a un par de personas? ¿Es necesario escribir tantas historias pobres en contenido, gramática, ortografía, sintaxis y un sinfín de cosas más? Yo creo que no.

Así que lo diré hoy, mañana y siempre.

¡NO a NoCo!

¡NOco!

* * *

Hola a todos.

En lo personal, creo que NoCo es una buena pareja si está bien escrita. Y con eso quiero decir: que los personajes no salgan de sus personalidades, la trama tenga sentido y no sea cliché, etcétera.

Por lo demás, mi respeto a cualquier NoCo shipper leyendo esto. No shippeo la pareja, pero he leído algunos fics buenos e interesantes sobre ellos.

Sobre las demás parejas mencionadas... sí. No tengo mucho que decir sobre ellas.

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

Umeki-Nara: Síp, la referencia era Mecha Corta xD Oh, Nirvana vendrá después 7u7 Y bueno, me imaginé que Noah nunca se expondría a recibir un par de golpes xD Luego verás por qué ella reaccionó así... Aquí tienes, un capítulo incómodamente gay 7u7 Espero que te guste, ¡saludos!

FanTD97: Bueno, la referencia era Mecha Corta, pero no importa ;) Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Pronto sabrás más sobre Nirvana, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

RG1998: Me alegra que te gustara Nirvana x3 Eso es importante para que a la larga te guste la historia xD No te preocupes, está bien c:

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Yay, sabía que lo captarías! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Noah tenía nueve años y Nirvana tenía ocho. Muchas gracias, luego te enterarás de qué fue de ella. Saludos *u*

Melanie Clark: Eso es bueno, me encantan tus reviews xD Genial, entonces conoces a Nirvana un poco más que los demás x3 ¡Me alegra que te guste la idea! ¡Nos leemos! PD: Empezaré a responderte en español, entonces.

De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	5. Lo más peor

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Lo más peor

* * *

De acuerdo, antes de empezar a garabatear en esta página, debo hacer una seria advertencia a quien sea que esté leyendo esto.

Lo que estás a punto de leer es de lo más ridículo, inverosímil y estúpido que leerás jamás. Algo con esas características, sólo puede ser obra de una de las mentes siniestras más grandes en la historia de la humanidad: Chris McLean.

Dicho esto, quien quiera que seas, si decides seguir leyendo será bajo tu responsabilidad. Estás advertido.

Ahora bien, es hora de hablar de mi universidad. Dije que hablaría de eso, ¿no? Cumpliré.

No diré el nombre de la institución, para no desprestigiarla más de lo necesario. Cualquier universidad que acepta negocios sucios no merece siquiera ser mencionada.

Llegué aquí hace un año y tres meses. La primera vez que visité el lugar, para mi inscripción y reconocimiento de los alrededores, me pareció un ambiente agradable y propicio para la educación. ¡Vaya estupidez!

Cuando tuve que instalarme, mi padre me acompañó hasta la entrada del recinto, y se despidió de mí con un abrazo antes de huir... quiero decir, subir al auto y abandonarme.

Arrastré mis maletas con dificultad y una expresión de fatiga en el rostro. Tenía que buscar mi jodida habitación, y tenía la certeza de que quedaba bastante lejos de mi posición actual.

Y fue entonces que las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

A lo lejos, vi de reojo a una rubia alta y delgada, de figura envidiable. Tal vez piensen que eso no tiene nada de raro. Bueno, es raro si la rubia se acerca a una estatua de uno de los fundadores y le pregunta si es Tyler. Sí. Eso mismo.

Obviamente no esperaba ver a Lindsay allí. Sin embargo, mientras ella no me reconociera, todo estaría bien. "La universidad es enorme", pensé con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, "Sin dudas sólo es una casualidad..."

Y hubiera seguido convencido de aquello, de no ser por unos pequeñísimos detalles.

Número uno, Katie y Sadie entraban de la mano a la Universidad, riendo tontamente.

Número dos, un chico que reconocí como Mike de la temporada cuatro llegaba al lugar junto a su novia la pelirroja de-la-cual-no-recuerdo-el-nombre.

Y número tres, de repente ya no podía respirar porque me alzaron al aire mientras apretaban mi caja torácica.

—¡Noah, amigo! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Solté una exhalación desesperada, esperando a que por fin decidiera soltarme. Cuando lo hizo, tuve que toser un par de veces antes de mirarlo con cierto reproche mezclado con sorpresa.

—¿O-Owen...?

—¡¿No es genial esto?!—exclamó él, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Todos estamos aquí!

¿Qué. Diantres. Estaba. Pasando?

Eso fue lo que le pregunté a mi amigo, y él soltó una alegre carcajada ante mi expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Aún no te enteras?—preguntó innecesariamente, porque era obvio que no me enteraba—. ¡Oh, es maravilloso! ¡Chris es un genio!

Chris.

Aquel nombre, pudo dejarme en blanco enseguida. Chris era el nombre del mal. Chris era el nombre del odio. Chris era un hijo de puta.

Owen observó mi expresión ausente, y con un encogimiento de hombros, cargó mis maletas con facilidad y guió el camino dentro de la universidad.

Quise preguntarle cómo sabía dónde estaba mi habitación, pero me contuve. De todas formas estaba demasiado absorto como para hablar.

Al caminar por los pasillos, más rostros conocidos de hicieron presentes, todos en sus propios asuntos.

LeShawna. Harold. Ezekiel. Dawn. Sam, y su novia del cabello verde y los ojos rojos (eso fue extraño). Courtney. Gwen.

Todos compartían mi expresión de confusión, muy especialmente Courtney. Ella además parecía frustrada y a punto de explotar.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos hacia mi habitación, y Owen saludaba alegremente a los anteriormente mencionados, yo buscaba una respuesta lógica a aquella situación.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, porque no había respuesta lógica para aquello, y pronto lo descubriría.

—¡Aquí es!

Ante la exclamación de Owen, tuve que obligarme a prestarle atención nuevamente. Observé la habitación frente a mí, y noté que era un poco pequeña, pero suficiente para dos personas que no querían ni hablarse.

En la cama de la izquierda, ya había un par de maletas descansando. En una etiqueta, logré leer las letras "A.B.", aunque no le presté mucha atención.

—Owen—llamé seriamente, al notar que había empezado a parlotear otra vez—. Tienes que explicarme qué ocurre.

—Ah, sí... ¿dónde está tu contrato?

—¿Mi contrato? ¿Qué contrato?

—¡Tú sabes, el de Drama Total!

Lo observé con una expresión de completa incredulidad, antes de palmear mi rostro en frustración.

—No tengo ese contrato conmigo—mascullé, viéndolo con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Quién lo llevaría consigo todo el tiempo?

—¡Yo!—exclamó él, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre—. Pero... ¿dónde lo dejé?

Observé a Owen revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón desesperadamente. Me crucé de brazos, e inconscientemente comencé a golpetear el suelo con mi pie en señal de impaciencia.

Finalmente soltó un chillido de emoción, y sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se acercó a una de las dos mesas de luz, y apoyó el papel sobre la misma para estirarlo y dejarlo plano nuevamente.

Me acerqué para poder ver mejor, con el escepticismo pintado en los ojos . Quiero decir, obviamente sospechaba que todo esto tenía que ver con Drama Total y el imbécil McLean, pero aún así me costaba creerlo.

—De acuerdo... ¿cómo lo hizo Izzy?—farfulló Owen para sí mismo, mientras observaba el papel en total concentración—. ¡Ah, sí!

Entonces comenzó a doblar el papel, de distintas formas. Parecía origami, sinceramente. A cada rato se reprendía con un "No" exagerado, doblando nuevamente.

¿Y yo? Yo entendía menos que antes.

—¿Owen...?

—Amiguito, silencio... ¡casi termino!

Y terminó.

Al final, el papel se había reducido a algo parecido a una tarjeta de presentación, con unas letras pequeñas en ella.

Tomé el papel, y lo acerqué a mi rostro para leerlo mejor. Las letras estaban formadas por todas las palabras en el contrato, colocadas estratégicamente.

¿Qué decía? Básicamente que todos los participantes de Drama Total aceptaban mediante la firma de ese contrato terminar su educación terciaria en el mismo instituto educativo.

Tuve que leerlo otra vez, por si mis ojos y mi cerebro estaban jugándome una mala pasada. Luego otra vez. Y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente caí en la cuenta de que había leído correctamente.

Chris McLean controlaba nuestras vidas. Desde que cometimos el estúpido error de firmar ese maldito contrato. Entendí perfectamente por qué Courtney parecía tan frustrada. Seguramente no había encontrado nada ilegal en aquella cláusula.

—Chris es un hijo de perra.

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de devolverle el contrato, con cierto desprecio. Lo cierto era que tenía ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos.

—¿Un hijo de perra genial?—aventuró Owen, pero mi mirada furibunda logró calmar su ánimo—. Lo siento, amigo... pensé que te alegraría.

—¿Alegrarme? ¿Por qué me alegraría?—espeté, frunciendo el ceño enseguida—. ¡Chris McLean controla nuestras vidas! ¡Nos obliga a estudiar en el mismo lugar! ¡¿Eso no te molesta, acaso?!

—No... porque quiero a mis amigos.

Al ver la expresión algo herida de Owen, suspiré pesadamente. Me palmeé el rostro, frustrado.

—Lo siento, Owen, no quise gritar—murmuré, intentando sonar más calmado—. Es sólo que... esto está mal. Está mal en muchos niveles.

Noté que él iba a decir algo más, pero entonces alguien más ingresó a la habitación. La última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento y en ese lugar.

—Vaya... ¿entonces tú eres mi compañero de habitación?

Observé perplejo al joven frente a mí. Era Alejandro.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí?—siseé, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Hazme el favor de salir de mi habitación.

—¿No me oíste? Esta es mi habitación también—señaló, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro—. Vamos, amigo...

—Yo no soy tu amigo.

—¡Yo puedo ser tu amigo, Al!—se ofreció Owen, pero enseguida recibió por su parte una mirada asesina—. Quiero decir, Alejandro...

El aludido suspiró con cierta frustración, y enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa falsa. Se volvió hacia mí, extendiendo su mano modo de saludo.

—Noah, sé que te jugué una mala pasada... hace muchos años—comenzó su discurso, con una sonrisa empalagosa y voz calmada—. Pero estábamos en una competencia, por mucho dinero... esta es 'la vida real'. No perdemos nada intentando llevarnos bien, especialmente si compartiremos habitación.

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada. Ajá. ¿De verdad esperaba que me tragara ese cuento? Sabía que el sólo era una anguila bañada en grasa, lista para atacarme.

—Mientras te mantengas fuera de mi camino, no me importa tu presencia aquí—murmuré, negándome a estrechar su mano—. Como sabrás, no soy alguien que perdona fácilmente.

Alejandro sólo rió entredientes, y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras, amigo. Yo lo intenté.

No lo intentó por mucho tiempo, debo señalar. Su fachada de amabilidad de mantuvo durante los primeros días, hasta que comenzó a llegar por la noche junto a Heather.

No era necesario que me echaran de allí, prefería irme. Quiero decir... no. Simplemente no.

Así que, en resumen, Alejandro Burromuerto está durmiendo en la cama de al lado mientras escribo estas palabras.

Tal vez habrán notado que suelo escribir por la noche... cuando debería estar durmiendo. Pero es en el único momento en que estoy libre, y... meh. Últimamente escribir se me ha hecho costumbre.

Creo que me cuesta dormir si no escribo aunque sea un poco. En fin... suficiente por hoy. Los exámenes no se harán solos (¿no sería fantástico que así fuera?).

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero tuve unos problemas con mi conexión de Internet. Ahora todo está mejor.

Sobre el capítulo, sólo puedo decir que hay una razón para que Chris haya puesto esa cláusula en el contrato. Hay una explicación para eso, y me atrevería a pensar que ninguno podría adivinar cuál es.

De todas formas, creo que falta bastante para que eso se aclare.

En fin, ahora responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: Lo sé, Noah es de los personajes más shippeados (y sensualones) del fandom xD Y también lo sé, esos fics... sin una pesadilla. Gracias, ñeri x3

Umeki-Nara: Entiendo. NoCo es una pareja con pocas bases en el canon xD Notie directamente no tiene bases en el canon xDDD Nizzy... nop, ¡Ozzy! X3 Estoy de acuerdo con lo de Nawn como toque se comedia (aunque no me agrada Dawn xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado, y síp, Cody es realmente homosexual xD Cuídate, te quiero, ¡nos leemos!

FanTD97: Mi mejor amiga es asexual, y te aseguro que ella existe. Considero a Noah un personaje heterosexual porque es un lienzo en blanco en ese aspecto (no tiene interés amoroso canon), y además conviene para esta historia. Por otro lado, me gustaría corregirse respetuosamente: NO todos los asexuales no están interesados en tener pareja. Hay asexuales que tienen pareja, porque sienten amor romántico pero no deseo sexual. Sí, existen.

Melanie Clark: De acuerdo ;) Lo sé, esa... "ortografía" es una pesadilla hecha realidad. Hey, me gusta tu teoría... Noah es un loquisho (?) Una vez leí un fic de Noah embarazado, y quedé como "O_O Ah, ok" xD Bye!

Ahora, dejaré que Noah responda el próximo review, ya que el mismo fue dirigido a él y no a mí.

* * *

Querida Ringo:

Me alegra saber que aún quedan fanáticos normales, restaura en cierta forma mi inexistente esperanza en la humanidad.

Tu empatía me resulta halagadora, y la agradezco infinitamente.

Creo que aquellos comúnmente llamados "badfickers" simplemente buscan una mísera gota de atención para darle sentido a sus patéticas vidas. Te aconsejo que sólo ignores ese... ugh, ¿tipo de arte? Cómo sea.

No busco extenderme más de lo necesario. Agradezco tu honesta opinión, y espero que mis desventuras sigan siendo de tu entretenimiento.

Perezosamente: Noah, un unicornio azul... espera, eso no era. Bueno, no importa.

PD: Puedes tutearme, cariño. No muerdo a menos que me lo pidan, y paguen por ello.

* * *

Sin más que decir, ésta humilde escritora se retira.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	6. Cinderhella243

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Cinderhella243

* * *

Siempre fui un gran amante de los juegos de rol en línea.

Desde que los descubrí a una edad bastante temprana, me cautivaron. Creo que de alguna forma me atraía la idea de hablar con otras personas, siendo sólo un personaje.

Que oyeran mi voz, sin tener un rostro para proporcionarle.

Aquello fue divertido por un tiempo, en el cual me volví un excelente jugador de cada juego que descubrí, utilizando trucos que seguramente ni siquiera los creadores del juego conocían.

Mi nombre de usuario siempre ha sido SarcasmKing202, en cada cuenta de cada juego. Claro que a veces creaba cuentas adicionales, pero la principal siempre llevaba aquel nombre.

Uno de los juegos que más solía visitar, y que mejor dominaba, era Underground Alliance. Fue el primero que descubrí, y tenía un espacio especial en mi corazón, por cursi que eso suene.

Se volvió aún más especial cuando uno de los jugadores llamó poderosamente mi atención. Era casi excelente, y superaba a todos a su alrededor. Excepto a mí.

A mis quince años, no dudé en retar a aquel jugador tan talentoso todas las veces que pude. Me daba pelea, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo cada duelo.

Tal vez suene egocéntrico, pero no retaba a aquel jugador sólo para verlo perder. Lo hacía para ver si en algún momento, respondía mis diálogos.

Intenté saludarlo, gritarle, hasta insultarlo. Pero jamás respondía, por lo que no conocía su voz.

Hasta que finalmente le propuse una alianza. Y luego de esperar pacientemente, recorriendo mi habitación en círculos cual león enjaulado, finalmente llegó la notificación.

"Cinderhella243 ha aceptado tu alianza."

Al momento, casi instantáneamente, también intenté mantener una conversación por medio de TeamSpeak.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente escuché su voz. Por su nombre de usuario ya había imaginado que sería una chica, pero la voz suave y dulce que escuché me tomó con la guardia baja.

—¿Hola...?

Eso fue lo que dijo, y desde ese momento, es la voz que he escuchado cada noche por más de cinco años.

Cinderhella243 resultó ser una muchacha de catorce años, que jugaba a Underground Alliance al llegar a casa desde su Secundaria. Vivía en un condado lejano al mío, aunque en realidad, nunca se mostró interesada en conocerme personalmente.

Cuando intenté conseguir que me diera su perfil de Facebook, se negó. De hecho, se negó a decirme su nombre. Me vi obligado a llamarla Cinderhella.

A pesar de eso, nos conocemos mejor que nadie. Porque sí, aún seguimos hablando.

Perdimos el contacto cuando participé en "Isla del Drama", y luego en "Gira Mundial", pero al volver a hablarnos, fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Cinderhella creció conmigo, y yo con ella. Aquella era una relación bastante injusta, teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía mi nombre y me había visto en televisión, mientras yo desconocía su nombre de pila y su apariencia.

Nunca perdía oportunidad de recordárselo.

—Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

Ante mi pregunta, ella sólo soltó una risita traviesa, la cual pude escuchar gracias a los auriculares en mis oídos mediante TeamSpeak.

—Hoy es jueves, si no me equivoco—respondió con cierto tono burlón

—También sabes a lo que me refiero—murmuré, rodando los ojos aunque ella no podía verme—. Hoy se cumplen...

—... cinco años desde nuestra primera charla. No pensé que lo recordarías.

Yo tampoco, sinceramente. Ella era quien siempre recordaba aquella fecha, y solía fingir estar enfadada cuando yo no lo hacía. Este año me aseguré de recordarlo, para llevar la delantera.

—Pues sí, lo recordé—señalé innecesariamente, con tono acusador mientras acomodaba mi auricular—. Cinco años, Cinderhella, y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Ya te lo dije, es muy feo—contestó con voz cansada, y pude imaginar que rodaba los ojos—. Y no necesitas saberlo.

—¡Claro que lo necesito! Es injusto que tú sepas mi nombre, y yo...

—No es mi culpa que hayas participado en ese programa, de forma que pudiera reconocer tu voz y verte, cariño.

—Touché.

Cinderhella volvió a reír, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro ante su sonido.

—Por favor—pedí, casi con desesperación—. Y en serio, casi nunca digo esas 'palabras mágicas'.

—Noah... ya lo hemos hablado.

Sí, ya lo habíamos hablado.

Cinderhella era bastante tímida en la 'vida real'. Según me contó, no tenía muchos amigos y le costaba bastante socializar.

Creía que nuestra... ¿amistad? Vamos a llamarle así por ahora. Pues creía que nuestra amistad había perdurado por tanto tiempo gracias al hecho de que yo no conocía su rostro, ni su nombre.

Yo creía que si no podía darle un rostro a esa voz angelical, explotaría.

—Al menos dime tu nombre—insistí, comenzando a exasperarme un poco. Al oírla chasquear la lengua, suspiré—. ¿El color de tu cabello? ¿Tus ojos? ¿Algo?

—Mis uñas están pintadas de morado—contestó, casi burlonamente, y en mi estado de desesperación aquello sonó a revelación—. Mi sudadera es morada, también, y tiene un gato bizco estampado.

—¿Un gato bizco? ¿De qué color es el gato?

—¡Noah, por favor!

Intenté enojarme con ella, cortar la comunicación y ponerme a trabajar en mi ensayo para el día siguiente. Pero soltó una risita traviesa, y mi enojo simplemente huyó corriendo.

No podía enfadarme con ella.

Ella estuvo conmigo cuando mi primer labrador, O'Hara, murió. Yo estuve con ella cuando su tía se suicidó.

Ella estuvo conmigo cuando sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Yo estuve con ella cuando necesitó que le recordaran lo mucho que valía.

Y es que aunque no sabía su nombre, ni el color de sus ojos, ni la forma de su rostro, la conocía. Mejor que nadie.

Pasaba noches enteras intentando darle un rostro, un cuerpo, a su voz. Pero nada de lo que imaginaba parecía suficiente. Era difícil idealizarla. Era imposible, en realidad.

Cinderhella243 era lo más cercano a una novia que había tenido en mi vida. Era la única persona por la que había sentido algo parecido a lo que todos llamaban "amor". Pero no me gustaba llamarlo así. No me gustaba llamarlo de ninguna forma.

Creía que ponerle una etiqueta sería equivalente a darle una fecha de vencimiento.

Y tenía la esperanza de verla, aunque fuera una vez, antes de que todo acabara. Porque todo termina, ¿verdad?

Una parte de mí, la parte ilógica y estúpida, esperaba que esto fuera por siempre. La otra parte, que conocía a la vida y lo perra que podía ser, simplemente me recordaba que mantuviera los pies en la tierra.

Ante su silencio al otro lado de la línea, pude escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Noah, amigo, ponte presentable porque vamos a entrar!

Bufé. Ya se había terminado mi paz, al parecer. Alejandro ya estaba allí, y las risitas burlonas que escuché a continuación eran de su dulce y adorable novia Heather.

—De acuerdo, Cinderhella, debo irme—murmuré, con una mueca que ella no pudo ver, pero sí escuchar—. Mi compañero de habitación acaba de llegar, y trae a su perra con él.

—Oh, qué dulce—respondió ella, con un tono sarcástico irresistible—. Una chihuahua, me imagino. ¿Le sobará la panza?

—Pues le va a sobar algo...

—¡Noah!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar su tono abochornado. Aclaré mi garganta antes de hablar.

—Última oportunidad para...

—Buenas noches, Noah.

Suspiré pesadamente. No iba a conseguirlo esa noche, pero diablos, sí lo iba a conseguir. Estaba seguro. Y no me equivocaba.

—Buenas noches... Cinderhella.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, si se preguntan quién es Cinderhella243, les recomiendo visitar las biografías/entrevistas de los participantes de Drama Total: Gira Mundial. Creo que sólo están en inglés, pero... díganme si reconocen algo en la sección de Noah (?)

Sobre el nombre de usuario de Noah, SarcasmKing202, le doy los créditos a Foreseer44 por su asombroso one-shot "A Different Kind of Quest", con Noah y Scarlett en su mejor momento. De verdad, deberían leerlo.

Por otro lado, dos personas me dieron teorías acertadas sobre por qué la cláusula estaba en el contrato. No diré quiénes fueron, porque los spoilers son malos, ¿mkay?

Ahora, a responder reviews.

Umeki-Nara: Bueno, tal vez sepas, tal vez no... 7u7 xD Ahorita Noah escribe lo que le pasa ahorita (?) xD Ñe, me gusta Alejandro 7u7 Scarlett y Max... sé paciente *0* Nos leemos ouo7

FanTD97: Como te he dicho en mi PM, ¡tu teoría es genial! No puedo confirmar que estés en la cierto, pero... ¡bien hecho!

Mystic LionRoar: Debe ser un sentimiento horrible, saber que un anfitrión sádico y sus productores del demonio pueden controlar tu vida a su antojo. Por eso se debe leer muy bien los contratos antes de firmarlos. No pude pensar en nadie más para ser su compañero. Pobre Noah xD

Ringo-Tensai: Hey. Me alegra que te haya gustado (a Noah también, por cierto). Pues... sabemos que Chris es un jodido desgraciado. ¡Nos leemos! PD: Sabes que me encantó *u*

Melanie Clark: Hola x3 Pues yo lo leí por accidente xD Lo sé, Chris es un pillo xD Pobre Noah, sabemos que la vida lo odia. En fin, bye ._./

Kumita-Chan: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste x3 ¡Bye Bye! ¡Besos! PD: Noah piensa que tú también estás zukulemtha (?)

Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. Les aviso que este lunes comienzo las clases en la Secundaria, y probablemente me tarde más en actualizar. Haré lo posible por no atrasarme mucho.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	7. Apartamento 48

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Apartamento 48

* * *

Usualmente no me gustaba ver las nuevas temporadas de Drama Total.

Me parecían más de lo mismo, honestamente. Apenas vi el estreno de "Venganza de la Isla", dejé de verlo. Fue cómo... no.

Y "Todos Estrellas"... "Todos Estrellados", diría yo.

Entonces anunciaron la segunda parte de la temporada cinco, en una nueva isla, con un nuevo elenco. Sonaba prometedor, lo admito.

Por eso comencé a verlo. Y a diferencia de las demás temporadas en las que no participé, aquella me pareció interesante. Hasta entretenida.

Desde el principio, Scarlett llamó mi atención, de forma positiva. Me resultaba agradable a la vista, y además sus interacciones con el enano de jardín morado eran hilarantes.

Claro, no me esperaba el giro de 180 grados que tomaría en el episodio diez. Y es que, aunque dio varias señales en sus visitas al confesionario, nunca creí que resultara ser una psicópata en potencia.

Pero así fue, y luego de amenazar con asesinar a todo ser vivo que estuviera respirando en la isla Pahkitew si no le entregaban el millón de dólares, se convirtió en la más eliminada de todos los eliminados de Drama Total.

No sé si es un título digno de orgullo, pero bueno, es un mérito.

No pensé que volvería a ver a esa maniática jamás. Me equivoqué.

No recuerdo haberlo mencionado, pero por las tardes, trabajo en una biblioteca cercana a la Universidad. ¿Por qué? Porque los libros, la comida, la ropa, y especialmente los libros (sí, dos veces) no se pagan solos.

Aquel trabajo era el paraíso. Me la pasaba sentado tranquilamente, leyendo lo que se me antojase. Porque vamos, es una biblioteca, ¿qué más podría hacer?

A veces debía abandonar mi cómoda silla giratoria y mi lectura para guiar a algún cliente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo llegaban muchachas preguntando por la "Saga de los Vampiros Destellantes", así que sólo les señalaba la sección correspondiente con cierto sentimiento de asco.

En otras palabras, me pagaban por hacer prácticamente nada.

De nuevo a la maniática, una tarde en la que me entretenía leyendo el mismo libro por décimo tercera vez, apareció en la biblioteca.

Cuando aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención, y alcé la vista para mirarla, al principio me costó creer que era ella. Fruncí un poco el ceño, ligeramente confundido.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

—Sí. Tengo una propuesta que, según mis conocimientos en estadísticas de probabilidades, no podrás rechazar—soltó, con una expresión indiferente y tono monótono—. Según ha llegado a mi saber, compartes habitación en nuestra universidad con un individuo que no resulta de tu completo agrado, por eso...

—Detente ahí—murmuré, ganándome su ceño fruncido ante la interrupción—. ¿Nuestra universidad?

—Precisamente.

Parpadeé varias veces, a modo de dejar en claro mi creciente confusión. Cerré mi libro con pesar, para dedicarle toda mi atención.

—Disculpa, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de que acudías a la Universidad...

—Teniendo cuenta que todos estamos obligados a asistir a la misma institución educativa mediante una cláusula oculta del contrato, sumado al hecho de que una demanda a Chris McLean sería una pérdida de tiempo debido a su influencia monetaria sobre la 'justicia', no tengo más opción.

—No, no me refiero a eso—mascullé, rodando los ojos—. Quiero decir, ¿no eres muy joven para ser una universitaria?

Scarlett arqueó una ceja al comprender mi punto, y luego de un momento, soltó una risa discreta y soberbia.

—Permíteme reírme de tu ignorancia—dijo, y pude sentir mi ceño fruncirse automáticamente—. Luego de las demandas recibidas por los riesgos a los que fueron sometidos veinticuatro menores de edad en las temporadas uno, dos y tres de Drama Total, Chris McLean decidió no volver a arriesgarse, por lo que las siguientes temporadas fueron realizadas con mayores de edad, a espaldas del inocente público, obviamente.

Alcé una ceja ante eso. Aquello sonaba bastante lógico, viniendo de la rata escurridiza que se ganaba la vida conduciendo reality shows basura. Suspiré.

—Muy bien, ahora que hemos resuelto el misterio—farfullé, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia—. ¿Cuál es la propuesta que 'muy probablemente' no rechazaré?

—Es muy simple, en realidad. Estoy alquilando un pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí, y ya no puedo mantenerme al día con la renta. Luego de analizar la situación a fondo, decidí que eres el individuo más propicio para la convivencia—resumió entonces, y aunque tuve ganas de preguntarle en qué había basado ese análisis, ella continuó—. Dos dormitorios, cocina-comedor, living, baño y vista a una sucursal de Starbucks.

—Me convenciste con lo de Starbucks.

Scarlett sonrió, o tal vez sólo fue una mueca maliciosa. Me extendió una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, y suspiró.

—Piénsalo—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y avísame antes del sábado. No envíes mensajes, y no llames si no es para negociar. Hasta entonces.

La vi darse la vuelta y retirarse del establecimiento con paso elegante y decidido. Con una mueca, bajé la vista hacia la tarjeta de presentación.

El nombre "Scarlett Stone" y un teléfono en caligrafía seria y profesional me recibieron.

* * *

—Entonces... ¿irás a vivir con ella?

El tono ligeramente molesto de Cinderhella en mis auriculares me tomó desprevenido mientras intentaba terminar mi ensayo de filosofía. Sonreí un poco.

—¿Estás celosa, acaso?—cuestioné, arqueando una ceja—. Puedes decirlo con confianza...

—¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?—farfulló ella, bufando—. Además... meh, no importa.

No pude evitar reír un poco ante eso. Sonaba realmente dulce cuando estaba enfadada.

—Oye, no me interesa de esa forma. Tú sabes, porque es una psicópata y todo eso—farfullé, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera importante—. Además... sabes que no me interesa nadie más.

Escuché que soltaba una breve risita, y pude imaginarme que sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Suspiró.

—Bien... aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez no sea buena idea. Por tu seguridad—agregó enseguida, y escuché preocupación sincera en su voz—. Quiero decir, si intentó hacer volar una isla y las personas que la habitaban, ¿por qué no te lastimaría a ti?

—Cariño, nunca dije que aceptaría...

Justo en ese instante, que terminaba de escribir la palabra "metódica" en mi ensayo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió abruptamente.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para sobresaltarme o soltar un grito, Heather entró rápidamente cargando con dificultad a un tambaleante Alejandro.

—Aquí te lo dejo, ¿okay?—soltó con tono despreocupado, y lo dejó caer sobre su cama descuidadamente—. Está un poquito borracho, asegúrate de que no vomite y se ahogue... ew.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, al parecer asqueada por su propia imagen mental. Casi como si estuviera planeado, Alejandro se enderezó un poco y vació el contenido de su estómago en el suelo antes de volver a recostarse.

Heather soltó un gritito horrorizado, mientras yo sólo pude hacer una mueca. Genial. Allá iba mi alfombra nueva.

—Me voy. Arréglate como puedas.

Y con esas sabias palabras de aliento, Heather abandonó la habitación tan rápido como llegó, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Le eché un vistazo a la anguila grasosa, y él simplemente soltó un ronquido sonoro y molesto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Noah? ¿Estás ahí...?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, y volví a prestar atención a la voz en mis auriculares.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—¿Qué pasó? Escuché un grito—Cinderhella sonaba realmente preocupada, por lo que suspiré

—Un pequeño imprevisto... debo irme ahora—murmuré, con una mueca—. Hablamos mañana.

Escuché un leve "De acuerdo" poco convencido antes de cortar la comunicación.

Busqué mi celular en el desorden que tenía sobre mi cama, y al encontrarlo, suspiré pesadamente. Busqué un nombre en específico, y le marqué rápidamente para no tener tiempo de arrepentirme.

Luego de sonar unos minutos, finalmente escuché una voz.

—Saludos. Scarlett Stone en la línea, ¿con quién estoy hablando?—cuestionó una voz indiferente y ligeramente adormilada, por lo que rodé los ojos

—Soy el Hada de los Dientes.

—No requiero sus ficticios servicios en este momento.

Con un bufido, me fijé en el reloj de pared. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. Cinco minutos para el sábado.

—Acepto tu propuesta—mascullé, casi mordiéndome la lengua al hablar

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea por unos instantes, hasta que pude escuchar una risa burlona que logró que frunciera el ceño.

—Justo a tiempo, Noah—soltó ella, y pude imaginarme su sonrisa torcida—. Mañana al mediodía, calle Spooner, apartamento 48. Sin falta.

* * *

¡Hola!

El título del capítulo es un pequeño guiño a Umeki-Nara, y un fic/historia/cosa que escribimos hasta que ya no dio para más. Recuperé los documentos, Umeki. No nos había quedado tan mal.

Ahora, Scarlett se hace su aparición estelar... ¿qué les parece? Bueno, pueden decirlo con un review.

Y hablando de reviews, ahora los responderé.

Umeki-Nara: ¡HEY! Me alegra que te guste, cariño. Y aquí está, uno de los momentos que tanto esperabas 7u7 Sobre Cinderhella243, ambas (y muchas otras personas) sabemos lo que es conocer pero no conocer a alguien x3 Así que... ¡espero que te guste! ¡Nos leemos!

Mystic LionRoar: Bueno, ambas teorías son válidas, y lo serán hasta que finalmente confirme algo. Pues sí, Cinderhella243 viene de Cinderella, o bien, Cenicienta.

RG1998: Lo sé, pobre Noah xD Bueno, ya veremos quién es Cinderhella243 7w7 ¡Nos leemos luego!

Melanie Clark: ¡No spoilers! 7u7 Sabemos que Noah es un poquito raro, no sería extraño que le gritara a la pantalla xD En fin, al parecer Noah se liberará de Alejandro y Heather... ¿o no? ¡Bye!

saQhra: No hay problema, yo leí las biografías por accidente, y me emocioné bastante. Sobre "Total Drama High Seas", ya lo he leído. Noah como villano es muuuy sexy, en mi opinión (?)

FanTD97: ¡Oh! Sería muy curioso, ¿cierto? X3

Ahora, le cedo a Noah su espacio para responder un review hacia su persona.

* * *

Saludos, Ringo:

La práctica hace al maestro, cariño, y aunque probablemente jamás podrás ser tan talentosa como lo soy yo, podrías "apestar" menos si le dedicas más tiempo.

Es frustrante, lo sé. A la vida le gusta ponernos obstáculos siempre, porque la muy perra disfruta de nuestro sufrimiento. Maldita sádica. En el lado "luminoso", al menos esas personas especiales están allí, aunque sea lejos.

Acepto tu consejo, y te recomiendo que también lo apliques en tu vida. Es duro, pero el show debe continuar.

Con cierta pereza pero mucha gratitud, Noah.

P.D: No te preocupes. Ya lo tengo solucionado.

* * *

Creo que eso es todo. Intentaré actualizar pronto.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	8. Billetera mata galán

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Billetera mata galán

* * *

El apartamento 48 era bastante espacioso y agradable. Estaba muy ordenado, cada cosa literalmente en su sitio.

La renta era sorprendentemente accesible si era pagada entre dos. Luego de ver mi futura habitación, amueblada y limpia, no pude más que firmar el contrato.

Owen y Alejandro se habían ofrecido a ayudarme a trasladar mis cosas. Sabía que Owen lo hacía por el poder de la amistad, mientras que Alejandro simplemente estaba agradecido de tener su habitación para sí mismo.

Aunque Owen parecía nervioso alrededor de Scarlett, ella hizo gala de su mejor expresión indiferente para ignorarlo. Mi amigo le temía desde el infame episodio diez, y varias veces intentó convencerme de que desistiera de mudarme con ella.

—¡Ella podría lastimarte, amiguito!

Ante eso, yo sólo podía rodar los ojos. Sí, estaba mudándome junto a una psicópata que no dudaría en matar a alguien si es necesario. Pero era mejor que compartir habitación con la anguila, obviamente.

—Amigo, te extrañaré, yo...

Cerré la puerta en su cara en cuanto terminamos de instalar mis pertenencias. No me creeré tus cuentos, Al.

Los días en aquel apartamento eran pacíficos. Apenas cruzaba palabras con Scarlett, pues cada vez que la veía estaba muy ocupada estudiando, o yo estaba muy cansado como para hacer nada.

Además, yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre encerrado en la comodidad de mi habitación. Allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba, excepto comida, la cual debía ir a buscar periódicamente.

Sin embargo, aquella noche de domingo había previsto la situación, por lo que me llevé varios paquetes de snacks antes de encerrarme en mi pequeño templo.

Y estaba decidido a ponerle un fin a mi tortuosa situación con Cinderhella243.

—Muy bien, escúchame—comencé en cierto momento, interrumpiendo una charla sobre un vestido que se veía de distintos colores por algo que no lograba entender—. Estoy cansado.

—Oh, ve a descansar.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estoy cansado de "esto".

El silencio que tomó lugar logró asustarme un poco. Pensé que cortaría la comunicación abruptamente, y me sentiría ridículamente culpable luego. Sin embargo, suspiró.

—"Esto"—repitió entonces, con tono cauteloso—. ¿Qué es "esto"?

—Cinderhella... estoy cansado de llamarte así—farfullé, cruzándome de brazos aunque ella no podía verme—. De hecho, dejaré de hacerlo ahora. Te llamaré por tu nombre.

—No te lo diré.

—Entonces dejaré de llamarte.

Por un momento temí que entonces sí terminara la comunicación y dejara de hablarme por completo. No había sido mi intención decirlo de esa forma, pero la frustración comenzaba a hablar por mí.

Al notar que ella no tomaba la palabra, suspiré.

—Intenta ponerte en mi lugar. Te conozco hace casi cinco años. Hemos hablado de cosas que no hablaría con nadie más—continué, con cansancio que no podía disimular en mi voz—. Y sin embargo, no sé tu nombre. No tengo un rostro para tu voz. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Entiendes lo frustrante que es?

Otra vez silencio, aunque está vez, podía escuchar una respiración agitada que luego se transformó en sollozo. Fantástico, ahora podía sentirme un monstruo libremente.

Pero no tenía por qué sentirme así, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tenía razón. Aquello era injusto, y tenía derecho a una explicación, y... diablos, no podía dejar de sentirme un hijo de perra.

Justo cuando iba a disculparme y retractarme de todo lo que había dicho, ella volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento, Noah.

Hice una mueca ante su tono quebrado.

—Está bien . Olvídalo.

—No. No, tienes razón—admitió, con un prolongado suspiro de resignación—. Sólo he pensado en mis sentimientos, pero no en los tuyos. He sido injusta y egoísta. De verdad lo siento.

Dejé que se recuperara, guardando silencio. No quería hacerla sentir mal, odiaba escucharla llorar. Sin embargo, esto era algo que necesitaba suceder, y no podía evitar sentir que esas lágrimas valdrían la pena.

—Dime dónde y cuándo.

Y al parecer tenía razón.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un oasis en el desierto. No me lo esperaba. No pude contener una sonrisa que apareció, triunfante, en mi rostro.

—Escucha, no quiero presionarte...

—Quiero conocerte, Noah—aseguró, y casi pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz—. Habla rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

Su tono juguetón logró robarme una carcajada. Todo estaba bien. No. Todo estaba mejor.

—Estoy libre éste sábado. Podemos planear algo para entonces.

—Me parece bien. Por cierto... sonaste muy sexy y decidido hace unos minutos.

Simplemente genial. Podía sentir mis mejillas teñirse de rojo ante sus palabras, pero no dejé que eso se notara en mi voz.

—¿Ah, sí? Espera a escucharme en vivo y en directo.

Ella soltó una risita ante eso. De repente, contuvo la respiración.

—¡Diablos, mira la hora!—exclamó, y casi sin querer busqué mi reloj. Faltaba media hora para la una de la madrugada—. Mañana tengo clases, y tú también. Vamos a dormir.

Aquello era una orden, y era la única que estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Dormir era de los pocos placeres gratuitos de la vida. Y dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, era un milagro digno de mención.

* * *

La noche del martes, estaba agotado.

Las clases en la universidad fueron un infierno, además de que había olvidado uno de mis ensayos sobre mi cama.

Mi turno en la biblioteca, fue inusualmente caótico. El lugar se llenó de mujeres, cuyas edades promedio iban de los dieciocho a los cuarenta, todas buscando la misma novela.

Nunca había leído, ni leería "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey", pero era un jodido éxito comercial. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Pseudo-erotismo, que en realidad era pornografía barata. Y lo sabía sólo por leer reseñas del libro. Meh.

El punto es que la universidad y la biblioteca me habían dejado exhausto. Y también hambriento, por eso apenas llegué, me lancé sobre el refrigerador como un león sobre una cebra.

Tan distraído estaba devorando lo primero que encontré, que en un principio no escuché el insistente golpeteo de dedos sobre las teclas de una calculadora, acompañado de murmullos ininteligibles.

Con un trozo de pizza en mi boca, me di la vuelta. A la mesa de la cocina-comedor, Scarlett parecía completamente concentrada en hacer cálculos sin descanso.

Tomé asiento en una silla que enfrentaba la suya, y con curiosidad, le eché un vistazo al montón de papeles desparramados sobre la mesa mientras mordisqueaba la pizza.

Palabras cómo "ingresos perca pita", "ventas", "deudas", "vendettas" y más me recibieron, garabateadas descuidadamente. Hice una mueca, confundido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces?

—Puedes hacerlo, pero no te aseguro una respuesta.

Su respuesta fue corta, y ni siquiera se molestó en alzar su vista de su arduo trabajo.

—De acuerdo...—murmuré, con aún más curiosidad—. Oye, ¿qué haces?

—Calculo la fortuna promedio de mi futura víctima—respondió secamente y con naturalidad, como si estuviera diciendo el clima—. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—Nah, creo que no.

Ella asintió una sola vez, como si no captara mi tono sarcástico. Rodé los ojos enseguida.

—¿Fortuna? ¿Futura víctima?—cuestioné, arqueando una ceja—. Sé que te gusta vestirte de vieja, cariño, ¿pero no eres muy joven para pensar en eso?

—Ignorando tu innecesaria observación acerca de mis elecciones de guardarropa y respondiendo tu pregunta, no, no soy muy joven para pensarlo—aseguró, levantando apenas la vista de su tarea para mirarme hasta con aburrimiento—. Es, de hecho, el momento perfecto.

—Ajá... y dime, ¿quién es el viejo desgraciado que cayó en tus garras?

—El sujeto en cuestión tiene casi mi edad, con la diferencia de tres meses y cinco días.

Mi curiosidad creció aún más si eso era posible. No podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, aunque su tono profesional y monótono le daba credibilidad.

—¿Quién es?—pregunté directamente, terminando mi trozo de pizza y luchando por levantarme para tomar otro.

—Maximillian Parker, único hijo varón de George y Mirelle Parker, hermano menor de Karma Parker—informó, viéndome como si estuviera leyendo sus palabras directamente de mi rostro—. La familia Parker amasa una fortuna pasada de generación en generación, en el prolífico negocio de la mafia.

Sólo le presté atención a dos palabras. "Maximillian" y "mafia".

—¿Estás hablando del mismo Maximillian que casi se orina encima cuando pasaste de patito feo inocente a cisne psicópata?

—Precisamente.

Me quedé en completo silencio por un momento. Me costaba bastante procesar el hecho de que ese tipo, que no tenía en su cuerpo ni una pizca de su tan aclamada maldad, estuviera involucrado en un mundo tan tumultuoso como el de la mafia.

—Sería una estupidez desperdiciar tanto dinero dejándolo en manos de un niño grande con un intelecto inferior al de una almeja—explicó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y quitándose un momento los lentes para poder restregarse un poco los ojos—. Por eso tengo un plan maestro para conseguir su confianza nuevamente, y en un futuro cercano, toda su fortuna.

—De acuerdo... ¿sabes? Estoy muy cansado—murmuré, sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo delator—. Te dejaré con tus cálculos malvados y todo eso, ¿vale?

—Muy bien. Espero que alcances la fase REM del sueño.

—Seh... buenas noches para ti también.

Me retiré lo más rápidamente posible, olvidándome por completo del hambre que sentía.

Aquella noche sí alcancé la fase REM del sueño, y una bizarra parodia donde Scarlett era una esclava sexual bajo el título en "Cincuenta Sombras de Parker" llegó a mi cerebro. Fue asqueroso. Muy asqueroso.

Todo por culpa de la cerebrito malvada y Maximillian Parker, también conocido como "el enano-de-jardín-mafioso".

* * *

¡Hola!

Al parecer Noah por fin conocerá a Cinderhella, y Scarlett tiene en mente un plan malvado que atenta contra el enano menos malvado entre los enanos malvados (?) Espero que no sea mucho para procesar xD

Creo que lo mejor será que responda sus reviews.

Umeki-Nara: ¡Gracias! No hay problema, intentaré que estos dos conviviendo me quede decente ouo7 Ahora... Scarlett tiene un plan malvado 7u7 xD También te quiero, ¡nos leemos!

Mystic LionRoar: ¡Heather sirvió para algo! Ja, eso ya lo veremos... ¿o ya comenzamos a verlo? Oh, todo eso va a ser tan divertido de escribir... ¡que no puedo esperar para hacerlo!

Melanie Clark: ¡Hola! No te preocupes c: Scarlett y Max fueron mis favoritos de Isla Pahkitew. Pobres pubertas XD Scarlett es millones de veces mejor que Alejandro XD Bye!

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias. Bueno, ahora vemos un poco de su convivencia, ya veremos qué pasa después. ¡Nos leemos!

FanTD97: No puedo asegurarte que habrá Scax en esta historia, pero sin dudas ellos tendrán sus apariciones 7u7 ¡Ya veremos qué pasa!

En fin, creo que es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	9. ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

¿Después de todo este tiempo?

* * *

Conocer a Cinderhella243 el sábado seguía en pie, lo cual significaba que ella no había cambiado de opinión, que a su vez significaba que yo tenía un humor 'ligeramente' más animado.

Li-ge-ra-men-te.

Digamos que las clases en la universidad no me parecían tan pesadas, y el hecho de que ya no compartiera habitación con nadie y tuviera completa privacidad, ayudaba mucho.

A pasar de sus planes malvados con el supuesto mafioso morado, Scarlett parecía cuerda la mayor parte del tiempo.

La convivencia era fácil de digerir, y charlar con ella parecía bastante refrescante teniendo en cuenta su coeficiente intelectual podía hacerle competencia al mío, algo de lo cual no muchos pueden jactarse.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es tu interlocutor por las noches?—cuestionó la noche del viernes, mientras terminábamos de devorar una pizza—. Mantienen charlas bastante extensas, y admito que han capturado mi curiosidad.

—Oh...

Oh.

OH.

Viernes por la noche, Cinderhella243 tenía unos asuntos que atender y no podía hablarme... o eso había dicho. Porque yo, el gran genio entre los genios, había olvidado por completo mencionar lo del sábado en toda la semana.

Tal vez ella se había enfadado, pensando que quizá ya no quería conocerla. Palidecí por un instante, y Scarlett lo notó. Arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Puedes no responder, si quieres. No es de mi incumbencia, en realidad...

—No sé su nombre, ni he visto su rostro—mascullé, cruzándome de brazos con gesto pensativo—. La conoceré este sábado... espero.

—Una fémina—señaló, limpiando sus labios delicadamente con una servilleta—. ¿Una cita a ciegas, tal vez?

—Meh, eso creo. Quiero decir ya nos conocemos, de alguna forma, hace casi cinco años. Sólo que nunca nos vimos personalmente.

Scarlett me observó con una expresión vacía por unos momentos, antes de usar sus manos como soporte para su rostro, con expresión de recatada curiosidad.

—Interesante, sin dudas—admitió, con un asentimiento cortés—. ¿Te importaría contarme más?

—Uh... ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué harán en la cita, por ejemplo?

—No lo sé—solté, con total honestidad. Porque no, no sabía—. Pero tengo una idea fantástica: puedo invitarla a tomar una siesta juntos.

—Científicamente y psicológicamente hablando, largos períodos de contacto físico o simplemente cercanía estimulan químicos en el cerebro que promueven la confianza. Si duermes abrazando a alguien que acabas de conocer, te darás cuenta de lo increíblemente cómodo te sentirás con ellos después de despertar, como los conocieras por años—explicó Scarlett de repente, con tono de catedrática con todas las letras—. Así que una larga siesta juntos es en realidad la cita ideal si tu objetivo es una relación basada en la confianza.

Me quedé en silencio luego de eso, observándola fijamente. Cuando ella no dijo más nada, suspiré.

—Tal vez deberías aplicar tu propio consejo—murmuré, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía en realidad—. Según tus planes malvados, necesitas ganarte la confianza del mafiosillo ese.

—Debo admitir que no lo había pensado de esa manera, y parece ser una buena idea a pesar de ser sugerida con total sarcasmo. Sin embargo, tengo otros planes.

Y entonces era turno para Scarlett de desahogarse. Y con eso quiero decir que comenzaba a recitar un reporte de sus avances.

No lo hacía porque a mí me importara, ni porque quería una opinión, ni siquiera para socializar. Simplemente tenía la teoría de que era más fácil si lo decía en voz alta. Y cómo escuchar no requiere de esfuerzo físico, yo no tenía problemas con oírla.

—Según ha llegado a mi entendimiento, Max frecuenta a una dama de nombre Ciara Jamison, a quién estoy investigando a fondo, obviamente—dijo entonces, abriendo una se sus tantas carpetas y sacando de allí una fotografía que me entregó—. En caso de constatar que representara un obstáculo en mi camino...

Scarlett no terminó su frase, pero por un momento temí por la integridad de la muchacha de cabello morado y ojos verdes que aparecía en la foto. Pobre, pobre Ciara.

—Es interesante la forma en que tienen casi el mismo tinte de cabello—comenté, devolviéndole la fotografía—. Y... ¿qué tal van los avances de campo?

—Perfectamente. Aunque en un principio parecía reacio a mi compañía, últimamente parece más abierto y relajado a mi alrededor—informó, guardando nuevamente la foto después de dedicarle una mirada de desprecio—. Con el hecho de compartir varias clases a mi favor, en un par de semanas podré realizar un avance físico sin riesgos de fallas... un roce de manos.

—Guau, eres toda una pervertida.

Scarlett curvó sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa burlona, y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es todo por ahora. Te mantendré al tanto.

Asentí una sola vez, poniéndome en pie. Honestamente, me resultaba interesante, en cierta forma extraña y retorcida, la manera en que ella se tomaba la situación tan a la ligera, y a la vez, se esforzaba tanto.

—Iré a descansar—murmuré, soltando un bostezo—. Mañana tengo una siesta, quiero decir, una cita.

O eso quería pensar.

Cuando ingresé en mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue intentar contactarme con Cinderhella. Suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba en línea.

—¡Hola!—exclamé, inconscientemente eufórico

—¿Hola...?—respondió con voz dudosa, antes de soltar una risita—. ¿Alguien está feliz de oírme?

Rodé los ojos, chasqueando la lengua ante su tono burlón. Me acomodé en mi cama, quitándome los zapatos con pereza.

—Recordé que no hemos planeado nada para mañana...

—¿Conoces el Bookcafé? ¿En el centro, a unos metros de la biblioteca?—cuestionó, con cierto tono apresurado—. Allí me parece perfecto, a las seis de la tarde.

Parpadeé varias veces, bastante descolocado por su repentina prisa. Sí, conocía el Bookcafé, quedaba a dos negocios de la biblioteca donde trabajo.

Asentí, sólo para recordar que ella no podía verme y sentirme un idiota.

—De acuerdo—farfullé, y no pude evitar soltar otro bostezo

—Descansa, Noah—susurró ella dulcemente, y pude escucharla bostezar también—. Mañana será un largo día, y... por favor, no huyas al verme.

* * *

Estaba nervioso.

Y no sabía por qué. Nunca fui del tipo de persona que se fija en las apariencias. No me ponía nervioso saber si sería "fea o linda". Aquello sería estúpido.

Además, conocía a Cinderhella. Sólo iría a verla por primera vez.

Salí del apartamento luego de que Scarlett le diera una crítica innecesaria y cruel a mi atuendo, y tomé el mismo camino que transitaba para ir a trabajar.

Mis pasos se volvieron lentos e indecisos mediante avanzaba. Como si una parte de mí deseara darse la vuelta y regresar al apartamento, para encerrarme en la seguridad de mi habitación.

Sin embargo ignoré ese sentimiento de inseguridad, y llegué al Bookcafé. Busqué una mesa apartada y me acomodé allí, como si quisiera fundirme con el asiento.

El Bookcafé era un establecimiento que mezclaba la comodidad de un café con los beneficios de una biblioteca. Podías tomar un libro de las estanterías, o pedir uno específicamente, y beber un latte mientras tanto.

El lugar era el paraíso para mí, y al parecer, también para Cinderhella.

Revisé mi reloj. Faltaban siete minutos para las seis. Suspiré pesadamente, comenzando a golpetear la mesa con mis dedos, inconscientemente impaciente.

Observé a mi alrededor. Había algunos jóvenes repartidos en varias mesas, algunos leyendo tranquilamente, otros charlando entre ellos de forma amena.

De repente, una muchacha de larga cabellera pelirroja y rizada llegó, cargando en su espalda una pequeña mochila rosada.

No le presté mucha atención, hasta que noté que caminaba en mi dirección, sus ojos azules fijos en el suelo que pisaba, presa quizá del nerviosismo.

Se detuvo frente a mi mesa, y dio un largo suspiro. Su rostro, pálido, se alzó al fin para encararme. Llevaba una expresión insegura en su rostro.

—¿Hola...?

La reconocí. Reconocí esa voz, dulce y suave, que había escuchado por primera vez hacía más de cinco años.

No pude evitarlo, me puse de pie al instante, y pude comprobar que era muy bajita, y además, temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Cinderhella?

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa ante mi innecesaria pregunta, y se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes llamarme Nirvana ahora—murmuró, escondiendo un rizo pelirrojo tras su oreja derecha

Nirvana. Sabía que conocía ese nombre, y no era por la banda del difunto Kurt Cobain.

Entonces, como si de una película antigua se tratara, varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente a la vez. Gritos, llanto, más gritos y una niña inocente llorando mientras estrujaba mi mano con fuerza.

Era ella.

—¿Mecha Corta...?—cuestioné, arqueando una ceja inconscientemente

—Bueno, hace mucho que no me llaman así—admitió, viendo hacia otro lado. Hizo una mueca—. ¿Te quedarás mirándome o...?

—No... quiero decir, sí... quiero decir...

Chasqueé la lengua, exasperado. Odiaba balbucear, especialmente en público. Me hacía ver y sentir estúpido, en realidad. Simplemente le hice una seña con mi mano para que tomara asiento frente a mí, mientras yo hacía lo propio.

Se sentó, y se quitó la mochila para colgarla en el respaldo de su silla. Se volvió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Adelante, escupe tus preguntas—me alentó, cruzándose de brazos al reclinarse un poco en su silla

Suspiré.

Ya no estaba nervioso. Conocía a Nirvana, al parecer, hacía más de cinco años. Casi diez años, para ser exacto.

Sin embargo, obviamente, tenía un par de preguntas estancadas en mi garganta.

—En primer lugar, eres hermosa. Tenía que decirlo—murmuré, sólo para que ella apartara la vista con un sonrojo que no podía disimular. Sonreí un poco—. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no querías que te viera?

Nirvana tomó aire por un momento, antes de soltarlo despacio. Levantó la vista para mirarme.

—Al principio, porque me daba vergüenza—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Luego te vi en la tele, y te reconocí, y... pensé que te asustarías al saber quién soy.

—Claro, porque seguramente me iba a asustar del recuerdo de una chiquilla llorona.

Ella rió un poco, negando levemente con su cabeza.

—Los problemas del control de la ira pueden hacerte eso.

—¿Control de la ira?—repetí, arqueando mis cejas ligeramente—. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de eso? Oh, espera, ya sé. Temías que me asustara.

—Precisamente—confirmó, asintiendo una sola vez, su expresión endureciéndose un poco—. Me lo diagnosticaron luego de ese arrebato en clase, cuando tenía ocho años...

—¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Por qué desapareciste?

—Mi mamá y yo nos mudamos aquí, a Ontario. Aquí vivimos desde entonces.

Asentí levemente, en el momento justo en que una camarera de uniforme verde musgo se nos acercaba con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

Los dos pedimos un capuchino, casi al unísono. Aquello nos hizo sonreír un poco, o tal vez fueron muecas de complicidad.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?—dijo entonces, viéndome con una expresión insegura

Suspiré pesadamente. Tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero también estaba seguro de que teníamos mucho tiempo para responderlas juntos, una por una.

Sólo pude sonreír un poco, asintiendo.

—¿Quisieras tomar una siesta conmigo?

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Bueno, el misterio misterioso ha sido develado. Algunos ya se lo imaginaban, otros parecía que no.

Pues Cinderhella243 es Nirvana.

Ciara Jamison es un OC, pero no me pertenece, sino que a CiaraTheBlackDragon, quien hace no mucho tiempo desactivó su cuenta de DeviantArt. He intentado contactarla para avisarle y tener su permiso de usar a Ciara, pero no he podido aún. Ya veremos.

En fin, a responder reviews.

Aina: Lamento no haber respondido tu review anterior, no lo había visto. Bueno, Scarlett aún es malvada, y creo que sí hablan del mismo Max. Síp, Cinderhella es Nirvana x3

RG1998: ¡La conoció! No sé si fue tan épico, pero bueno xD Gracias, y no te preocupes, los reviews son una perra (?)

Umeki-Nara: ¡Gracias! ¿De verdad? A mí me dio un poco de miedito o.o (?) xD Max, Max... ya veremos cuando aparece. En fin, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

FanTD97: Bueno, Noarlett no es una mala pareja y tiene bastante potencial, pero... ¡nada le gana a Scax! Es una de mis OTPs, así que no hay problema.

Ringo-Tensai: Oh, lo siento :c Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este te guste también. Ah, lo olvidaba... ¡GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LA PORTADA! *O* Eres la mejor x3

Melanie Clark: Oye, te reconocí xD He estado mejor, pero estoy bien. El vestido siempre lo veo azul y negro xD Ugh, odio ese libro/película :/ Bueno, espero que Cinderhella/Nirvana siga siendo de tu agrado. Y vaya, qué sueño tuviste xD ¡Bye!

saQhra: Oh, yo también me enteré de eso. Si ta era malo, se volvió peor. Ya veremos si Scarlett tiene éxito, y si Noah tiene suerte con Cinderhella/Nirvana.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	10. Siempre

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Siempre

* * *

Nirvana era agradable, o al menos, esa era mi percepción personal.

Lo había creído aún antes de poder ver su rostro, pero ahora, lo creía aún más.

La conexión que sentía con aquella voz cada noche aún estaba allí, tal vez incluso más fuerte. La charla era fluida, las risas escandalosas y las sonrisas sinceras.

Era feliz. Pocas veces soy feliz. Y supongo que eso está bien, de esa forma, puedo sentir la felicidad más intensamente.

—Entonces... ¿Poe o Hemingway?

Nirvana pareció analizar mi pregunta en suma concentración, mientras abandonábamos el Bookcafé y la acompañaba a su casa.

Hizo una mueca.

—Veamos... Hemingway con el amor, la guerra, la naturaleza, y la pérdida...—comenzó, con tono tan bajo que tuve que inclinarme un poco para oírla—. Y Poe, maestro del relato corto y padre de la novela gótica... ¡me lo pones difícil!

—Déjame pensar, una fácil...—murmuré, fingiendo que estaba pensando profundamente. Sonreí torcidamente—. ¿Meyer o James?

Nirvana me dedicó una mirada totalmente incrédula, antes de soltar una carcajada burlona, a la cual no pude evitar unirme segundos después.

—¡Son la misma porquería!—exclamó entre risas, negando con su cabeza. Suspiró para calmarse—. Sin embargo, supongo que la porquería original tiene su mérito, además de no tratarse de abuso hacia una mujer disfrazado de erotismo. Así que Meyer.

—Exquisita elección. Los vampiros bañados en purpurina merecen amor.

Nirvana volvió a reír, y yo sólo pude sonreír. Ella fue apaciguando su respiración despacio, y deteniendo su risa. Volvió a suspirar.

—Considero oportuno informarte que ambos asistimos a la misma universidad—soltó entonces, como si no fuera importante, e ignoró mi mirada incrédula al continuar—. ¡No te imaginas lo difícil que era esconderme para no cruzarte en los pasillos...!

—¿Todo este tiempo estuviste cerca... y no dijiste nada?

—Bueno, debiste suponerlo, ¿a qué universidad asistiría, si no es la que me queda más cerca, en la ciudad donde vivo hace años?

Se volvió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró ante mi expresión seria. No pude evitarlo. Era frustrante saber que había pasado noches enteras imaginando a alguien que probablemente había visto ya por accidente.

—Lo siento mucho—murmuró entonces, apartando la vista abochornada—. ¿Estás enojado?

¿Lo estaba? No. Pero quería estarlo, de verdad quería estarlo.

—No lo estoy, sólo... estoy decepcionado. Y frustrado—farfullé, encogiéndome de hombros y escondiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos—. Aunque supongo que ya no importa. Ahora sé quién eres, y ya no debes esconderte.

—No lo haré otra vez, nunca.

Sonó como una promesa.

La casa de Nirvana quedaba a varias cuadras del Bookcafé, y algunas más de mi apartamento. Y aunque sí, realmente aún odio caminar, podía ignorar la fatiga.

—Entonces... ¿dónde será la próxima cita?—cuestionó de repente, y arqueé una ceja ante eso. Se sonrojó ligeramente—. Porque esto era una cita, ¿verdad...?

—Eso creí. A menos que tú lo llames de otra forma.

Se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista enseguida. Una cosa es que dijera ser tímida, y otra muy distinta era ver que lo era. Sonreí un poco.

—Dime dónde quieres ir, o qué quieres hacer. No he salido con muchas chicas, así que no tengo idea—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia—. Honestamente, no soy ningún Don Juan, a pesar de que mi rostro de dios griego diga lo contrario...

Nirvana soltó una risita ante eso, y negó levemente con su cabeza.

—No te hagas el inocente, rompecorazones—bromeó, dándome un pequeño e inofensivo golpe en el brazo—. Yo no he salido con casi nadie, en realidad... ¿mi mejor amigo cuenta?

—¿Te mira por largos períodos de tiempo, busca excusas tontas para tocarte y habla en voz baja para tener que acercarse?

—Síp, a veces.

—Entonces sí cuenta.

Ella volvió a negar, rápidamente y logrando que sus rizos pelirrojos rebotaran a su alrededor.

—Nop. Él es como mi hermano, jamás me vería de esa forma—aclaró, aunque yo no estaba tan seguro—. En fin... ¿qué tal si lo planeamos luego?

—¿Dejar todo para último momento?—farfullé, arqueando una ceja—. Esa es mi especialidad.

—Somos dos, cariño.

Sonreí otra vez, y ella me devolvió el gesto al instante. Se detuvo de repente, y señaló una casa de fachada antigua con su dedo, como un niño que pide un helado.

—Aquí es—confirmó, con un breve suspiro—. Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que el lobo feroz, alias mi madre, te vea.

—¿Aún no te dan permiso para salir porque no eres una niña grande?—cuestioné con cierto tono burlón, aunque en verdad quería saber

—Sí, me dan permiso. Pero no quiero que te vea, no aún. ¿Está mal?

—No me importa.

—Perfecto.

Soltó una risita suave, antes de pararse en puntas de pie para besar mi mejilla fugazmente. Se apartó, sonrojada, y estuve bastante seguro de que el calor en mi piel era visible.

—Nos vemos, Noah.

Asentí una sola vez, sonriendo inconscientemente ante sus palabras.

—Nos vemos, literalmente.

* * *

El buen humor me duró dos semanas enteras antes de agotarse para ser reemplazado por la conclusión de que mi profesora de literatura me odiaba y le faltaba un buen revolcón.

Hablando de profesoras de literatura que necesitan un revolcón, o personas que se visten como profesoras de literatura y también necesitan un revolcón, Scarlett seguía trabajando intensamente por introducir su psicótica persona en la vida del enano mafioso.

No le estaba yendo tan mal. Un viernes por la noche, le fue mejor.

Llegó al apartamento un poco temprano, y pude oír sus pasos acercarse corriendo al living. Aún así, no alcé mi vista de mi libro cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

—¡Noah!—exclamó, y su tono extremadamente alegre me obligó a mirarla con incredulidad, sólo para ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y varias bolsas de compras colgando de sus brazos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Hora de Aventura?

—¡Sí...! Espera, ¡no!

Su sonrisa (tan grande que resultaba tétrica) no se desvaneció cuando se acercó para dejarse caer en el sofá, a mi lado. No pude evitar alejarme un poco, desconfiado.

—Es hora de mi victoria, querido amigo de coeficiente intelectual superior—aclaró, con una breve risa cínica—. Porque mi plan finalmente ha dado resultados, resultados favorables, más específicamente.

Sin darme tiempo a soltar algún comentario sarcástico y mordaz, dejó caer sus bolsas y abrió su bolso de cuero (nuevo, por cierto) para sacar de allí un fajo de billetes. Un jodido fajo de billetes muy generoso.

—¿Sabes que es esto?

—¿Papel con valor monetario?

—Exacto. Y es mío, todo mío—se jactó ella, observando aquel dinero como una madre observaría a su primogénito—. Porque yo, Scarlett Stone, soy la nueva asistente del "señor Parker".

Arqueé mis cejas, incrédulo. Sus reportes diarios sobre sus avances eran buenos, pero no 'taaan' buenos como para esto.

Además, ¿quién demonios 'contrataría' a la persona que intentó asesinarte hace no muchos años? Sólo un idiota. Supongo que tiene lógica en este contexto, entonces.

—Entonces el enano cayó en tu red—murmuré, con una mueca indiferente—. ¿Felicidades...?

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella, obviamente orgullosa de sus logros—. Admito que he luchado contra mis ganas imperiosas de abandonar el plan y evitar la humillación de estar al servicio de tan patético espécimen humano, pero... lo vale.

Volvió a observar el fajo de dinero, y todas sus bolsas de compras a su alrededor. Su sonrisa regresó.

—Lo vale.

Lo repitió, tal vez para convencerse a sí misma, o para agregarle dramatismo innecesario al asunto.

No importa la razón, simplemente sé que se arrepentirá. Apuesto mis libros del Señor de los Anillos a que se arrepentirá. Sí, hablo muy en serio.

Muy en serio.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Capítulo diez. ¿Qué pasará con Noah y Nirvana? ¿Scarlett podrá robarle su fortuna a Max, quiero decir, el señor Parker? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? Sí, lo haré xD

En fin... tengo algunos reviews que responder.

Umeki-Nara: Me alegra que te guste xD Noarlett es como la nube gris sobre mi picnic Scaxioso (?) xD Aw, muchas gracias *u* Oshe, aún no 7u7 xD Max esta haciéndose esperar un poco 7u7 Ya veremos cuando aparece xD ¡Nos leemos!

FanTD97: Ya te lo he dicho, no tenía idea de la naturaleza de su personaje ni de su creadora. Pero esto no se quedará así, te lo aseguro... gracias por avisarme, en realidad.

RG1998: Oshe, lo sé 7u7 Aw, muchas gracias x3

Aina: ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Bueno, tenías razón! Pues ya veremos qué pasa con los tortolitos... ¡nos leemos!

Mystic LionRoar: Morado es el color característico de Nirvana, y síp, habría sido un desperdicio no hacerla regresar. En cuanto a Scarlett... tal vez estaba un poquito celosa. Tal vez. Max llegará, sólo espéralo.

¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

saQhra: Sí, era ella xD ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ya me informaron sobre Ciara, vía PM. No tenía idea. Fue bastante sorpresivo.

Kany Iparis: ¡Hola, Kany! Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Bueno, me encanta Noah, y me esfuerzo por personificarlo correctamente. Gracias otra vez, realmente lo aprecio. Y aunque Notie no es de mi agrado, a veces me permito un poco de NoCo. Sólo un poco xD ¡Gracias, de nuevo, y nos leemos!

Melanie Clark: ¡Hola! Oshe, gracias x3 Pues sí, era un fic de Crepúsculo xD Ciara... es bonita, pero tiene una historia escabrosa detrás. Algo como "No todo lo que brilla es oro" :/ (?) En fin, Ringo se lució con la portada *u* Aw, bueno, tal vez Nirvana y Aundy podrían ser amigas :v Gracias por tu siempre honesta e hilarante opinión, ¡bye!

Ringo-Tensai: Sabes que me encanta *U* Bueno, aquí hay un poquito más de ellos. ¡Besos y dulzura para ti también!

Creepygirlmoonchild: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias, me halagas mucho. Yo también espero poder continuar está historia. Sobre Mal... pues como esto es post-serie, lo veo difícil xD Gracias de nuevo. ¡Saludos desde Uruguay!

Bueno... creo que ya me voy. Cuídense mucho, se les quiere.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	11. La otra charla

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

La otra charla

* * *

Un fin de semana al mes, solía visitar la casa de mis padres. No porque yo quisiera, sino porque ellos querían. No los culpo por extrañar mi alegre presencia.

En realidad, solía aprovechar para dormir en mi vieja habitación, especialmente en mi vieja cama. Eso es amor verdadero, y lo demás son tonterías.

En aquella casa habitaban mis padres, y mi hermana Mariah. Solían decir que me extrañaban, y eso era bonito de escuchar. Pero no a cada instante.

Elijah, Isaiah, Jeriah, Josiah, Jonah, Zachariah y Jeremiah ya tenían sus propias familias, sus propios hogares, sus propias esposas, sus propios hijos, sus propios trabajos, sus propias deudas y su propia miseria. En resumen, ya tenían sus propias vidas, lejos de mamá y papá.

Mariah es apenas dos años mayor que yo, es decir, que tiene 22 años. Y ya se había divorciado, por eso aún vivía con mis padres. Todos los pronósticos indicaban que así sería por un largo rato.

Los matrimonios arreglados en India eran obligatorios antes, y eran pactados desde el nacimiento de los futuros marido y mujer.

El tiempo ha pasado, y la cultura ha avanzado lo suficiente como para reconocer que eso es una estupidez.

Pero no lo suficiente para reconocer que no todos queremos casarnos.

Aquel sábado en la mañana, desperté gracias a unos insistentes sacudones. Mientras mis párpados se abrían de mala gana, me pregunté quién diablos quería molestar tan temprano.

Era mi padre.

Tenía una expresión ligeramente nerviosa en su rostro, y sonrió un poco cuando me vio dedicarle una mirada tan furibunda como adormilada.

—¿Ya se está acabando el mundo?

—No, por ahora—respondió él, más que acostumbrado a mi humor mañanero—. Pero es muy importante que te despiertes ya.

Solté un gruñido al estirar mis brazos y bostezar, enderezándome en la cama. Mi padre, sentado al borde de la misma, me observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mishka Blain me había heredado el color de su cabello, mas no el de sus ojos, verdes. Todos mis hermanos tenían sus ojos, menos yo. Yo también te quiero, vida.

Le devolví la mirada, aún más dormido que despierto, luchando por que mis ojos se mantuvieran abiertos.

Mi padre aclaró su garganta solemnemente, y supe que lo que sea que se avecinara, no sería bueno.

—Noah, eres todo un hombre ahora—comenzó entonces, con la misma pequeña sonrisa, mientras yo sólo arqueaba una ceja—. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Eres un estudiante sobresaliente, tienes un trabajo estable, un lugar para vivir...

—Por cada palabra que dices, se muere un unicornio—murmuré, restregándome los ojos y soltando otro bostezo—. Te agradezco todo eso, ¿pero podrías no irte por las ramas, por favor?

—Claro, claro... tu madre cree que ya estás en edad, y te dará la charla.

—Papá, ya sé de dónde vienen los bebés.

—No esa charla... la otra charla.

La otra charla.

Mi expresión cambió al instante cuando comprendí el significado de sus palabras.

Tengo la edad suficiente, tengo ingresos económicos y un trabajo estable... soy ideal para el proceso de matrimonios arreglados hindú.

Por si no lo sabían, voy a iluminar estás páginas con cultura hindú.

Actualmente, cuando un chico llega a la edad en que tiene un trabajo con ingresos constantes y se considera adulto, un miembro de su familia (preferiblemente una mujer) intenta averiguar si está interesado en conseguirse una esposa. Lo mismo rige para las mujeres, pero esto ocurre cuando llegan a los veinte años de edad o su graduación.

También pueden esperar a que el muchacho o muchacha exprese interés, pero usualmente son bastante impacientes e intentan meterlo por tus ojos a toda costa.

Mi padre me advirtió que este día llegaría, y yo lo vi venir, repitiéndose en el tiempo con cada uno de mis hermanos. Uno por uno. Sin piedad.

—No quiero casarme.

Mi padre hizo una mueca, y asintió una sola vez, aunque se levantó un momento sólo para sentarse un poco más cerca de mí.

—Lo sé, pero al menos 'inténtalo'—farfulló, con una expresión ligeramente suplicante en su rostro—. Tu madre ésta muy entusiasmada, quiere que esto funcione. Después de lo de Mariah...

Bufé, rodando los ojos.

Mariah, mi hermana divorciada, ¿recuerdan? Para mi madre, aquel divorcio fue la deshonra más grande que ella pudo traerle a esta familia. Por eso casi no le hablaba, y si lo hacía, más bien parecía que ladraba.

—No es mi culpa que el matrimonio de Mariah no funcionara. Fue culpa de los Illuminati—murmuré, cruzándome de brazos firmemente—. No pienso casarme para satisfacer a mamá, mucho menos si sé que no funcionará y luego me odiará por ello.

—Sólo te conseguirá un par de pretendientes, las conoces, las rechazas amablemente...

—No.

—Noah, es un pequeño esfuerzo...

—'No', es el inglés para 'no'.

Mi padre asintió, alzando sus manos al aire en señal de rendición. Y de verdad pensé que se iba a rendir, hasta que vi que en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa.

Pero no cualquier sonrisa. Su sonrisa de "No te metas con Mishka".

—Está bien, está bien—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Pero recuerda... que me lo debes.

—¿Te importaría explicar...?

—Yo te di permiso para pasar el verano en un resort cinco estrellas cuando tenías dieciséis. No es mi culpa que te hubieran engañado luego, cariño.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño ante ese último comentario, y el tono del mismo. ¡Casi sonaba como yo! Viejo copión...

—Es cuestión de honor, Noah—continuó, palmeándome el hombro antes de que lo apartara de un manotazo. Rió por lo bajo—. Vamos, hijo. Por tu madre.

Rodé los ojos otra vez, bufando, pero finalmente asentí resignado. Tal vez un poco de esfuerzo...

... ugh, la palabra 'esfuerzo' es estresante.

Mi padre abandonó la habitación satisfecho, guiñándome un ojo con complicidad antes de cerrar la puerta.

Solté un gruñido y volví a cubrirme con mis sábanas, dispuesto a recuperar algunos minutos de sueño, media hora tal vez...

—¡Noah, amorcito, baja a desayunar!

... tal vez no.

La voz de mi madre me obligó a arrastrar mis pies descalzos por las escaleras, hasta asomarme en la puerta de la cocina con todo el entusiasmo que podía tener una mañana de sábado.

—¡Buenos días, corazón!—saludó Yalitza Blain, con un inusual ánimo de 'Feliz Cumpleaños'—. Ven aquí, te preparé tu desayuno favorito...

Apenas pude corresponder su saludo con un murmullo antes de que casi me obligara a tomar asiento.

Me restregué los ojos, observando el plato frente a mí.

Sandesh. Sí, me encanta el sandesh, y también hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo probaba. Sin embargo, la mirada insistentemente dulce de mi madre y la actitud nerviosa de mi padre me quitaron el apetito.

Por si se lo preguntaban, sandesh es un dulce hindú hecho con azúcar y leche. Bastante simple, en realidad.

—Buenos días a todos—pude escuchar la voz de mi hermana mayor antes de que llegara y se sentara junto a mí—. ¡Sandesh, qué rico! ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

—No sé, eso me pregunto yo—farfullé, picando con mi dedo una de las porciones de mi desayuno—. Me pregunto qué tiene este día de especial...

—¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas!—exclamó mi madre, mordiendo enseguida el anzuelo y soltando una risita alegre—. Aunque preferiría que 'ciertas' personas no estuvieran aquí...

—Yalitza...

—No, papá, está bien—aseguró Mariah, levantándose de su lugar con indiferencia. Me palmeó el hombre brevemente—. Mucha suerte, chiquitín.

Su tono ligeramente burlón logró destensarme y robarle un gruñido a mamá, por lo que le entregué mi plato de sandesh, a lo cual ella se fue tranquilamente devorándolo.

Mi madre bufó ante mi gesto y la despreocupación de mi hermana, haciéndome sentir casi culpable. Casi.

Entendía que, comparada con mi padre, ella era mucho más tradicionalista. Había aceptado a regañadientes mudarse a Canadá, y le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a la vida aquí. Aún le era difícil.

Sin embargo, su comportamiento hostil y desconsiderado hacia Mariah simplemente porque su matrimonio -arreglado, obviamente- no funcionó me parecía innecesario.

Por eso, casi.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos en confianza...—comenzó mi madre, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y logrando que frunciera ligeramente el ceño—. Noah, cariño, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

Una breve mirada a mi padre me aseguró que debía quedarme callado y simplemente esperarlo. Él estaba sorbiendo sonoramente algo de café mientras se escondía detrás de su periódico.

—Verás, hijo, llega un momento en la vida de todo joven hindú en el cual se convierte en hombre. Ese momento ha llegado a ti—aseguró mi madre, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse un poco más a mí, sonriendo aún más—. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y no hay nada que me alegraría más, que verte formar tu propia familia con una joven digna de ti.

No respondí enseguida. Me quedé en completo silencio, observándola fijamente, parpadeando varias veces cada cierto tiempo.

Claro, que en mi mente me preguntaba si realmente esperaba que yo quisiera casarme a esta edad, atarme a una persona sólo para satisfacer sus deseos, que a la vez son dictaminados por costumbres de una cultura que sí bien aprecio, no practico, y sin embargo me veo obligado a suprimir todos mis pensamientos negativos hacia la idea de un matrimonio a un simple...

—Estoy listo, mamá.

Una maldita mentira del tamaño de Saturno.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, Noah, esto es fantástico! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!—las palabras de mi madre llenaron mis oídos cuando ella me abrazó contra su pecho (y contra mi voluntad), apartándose solamente para besar mi frente—. ¡Tengo que buscar una casamentera, te conseguirá pretendientes y comenzaremos a visitarlas! ¡Tenemos que prepararte! ¡Oh, llamaré a tu tía!

Enseguida se acercó al teléfono incrustado en la pared de la cocina, marcando rápidamente un número y chillando de emoción.

—¡Talisha, no lo vas a creer! ¡Adivina quién va a casarse!—vociferó al teléfono, y casi sin esperar respuesta, continuó—. ¡Sí, Noah! ¡Tal como su primo...!

La mención de mi primo me hizo rodar los ojos con una mueca de disgusto. No es que no me agradara el chico, pero... estaba 'demasiado' emocionado con la idea de casarse. Y su novia, futura esposa según él proclamaba, no parecía compartir su entusiasmo.

Mi padre aclaró su garganta sonoramente para llamar mi atención, y al conseguirla, alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, sonriente.

Le dediqué un gesto 'muy amistoso' con mi dedo medio, que le hizo fruncir el ceño, mas no dijo nada, para no llamar la atención de mamá.

Abandoné la cocina sigilosamente, antes de que mi madre pudiera volver a abrazarme, y tenía intenciones de regresar a mi habitación.

Al pasar por el living, Mariah soltó una risita al verme, terminando de devorar el sandesh mientras veía televisión.

—Así que mi hermanito va a casarse...

—Guárdate la emoción para el día de la boda—murmuré, ignorándola para comenzar a subir las escaleras—. El treinta de febrero del año entrante.

Mariah soltó una carcajada entonces, y yo simplemente continué subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar por fin a la comodidad de mi habitación y lanzarme sobre la cama.

No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de moverme... sólo quedarme allí, quieto.

Sin embargo, mi brazo derecho se estiró hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche, y tomar mi celular. Al revisarlo, descubrí que había recibido un mensaje mientras estaba allá abajo.

Era de Nirvana.

"¿Cita este sábado? ;)"

Sonreí un poco, y casi enseguida comencé a escribir en el teclado virtual.

"Tú trae las películas, yo la comida."

No tuve que esperar demasiado para recibir una respuesta positiva, antes de que ella apareciera "Desconectada".

Suspiré pesadamente, aún recostado sobre mi cama. Aunque no podía borrar mi pequeña sonrisa, podía sentir que de a poco se transformaba en una mueca.

Mi madre iba a esforzarse en arreglar citas para mí con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas sea su futura nuera.

Yo iba a esforzarme en rechazar a todas y cada una de ellas, para concentrar mi atención en una sola persona que creía merecedora de la misma.

Y ya estaba cansado de sólo pensarlo.

La vida es una perra caprichosa.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Lo siento si este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero lo considero un mal necesario. Algo así como para explicar un poco lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos.

En fin, a responder reviews.

Umeki-Nara: Es hora de alejar esa nube negra por un rato (?) xD Puedo asegurar un que se arrepentirá... o algo así 7u7 Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte con los caminos que tomará el fic. También te quiero, ¡nos leemos!

Fluorecente: Bueno, me alegra que comentas, me encanta mantener cierta retroalimentación con los lectores. Muchas gracias, siempre hago lo posible por mantener a cada personaje dentro de su personalidad original. Gracias, muchas gracias por cada una de tus palabras, realmente lo aprecio. También cuídate, nos leemos.

FanTD97: ¡Hora de Aventura, llama a tus amigos, vamos a tierras muy lejanas...! Seh, no me gusta mucho, prefiero Steven Universe (?)

HolaSoy Sierra: El Sr. Parker es Max, y te sorprendería ver las cosas que oculta. Sobre Nirvana... bueno, increíblemente esa canción va perfecto con ciertas cosas que ocurrirán en el fic... ¡¿cómo lo supiste?! No lo sé, pero me encantó la canción. Suerte con Raquel, envíale saludos. ¡Bye!

RG1998: Te doy permiso de enamorarte de Nirvana (?) No hay problema, ¡y feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) otra vez!

saQhra: ¡Nunca dije que lo hizo con él! No aún... eeen fiiin, no más spoilers xD Síp, agregué esa referencia porque siempre quise ponerla en algún lado :P

Melanie Clark: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, está bien x3 Oh, también me gusta Poe. Todo sobre Nirvana es sospechoso, ya verás por qué (?) También tengo una obsesión por los pelirrojos D: Sobre los capítulos, estuve pensando en escribir un fic aparte de este, desde el punto de vista de Scarlett, pero aún no sé si hacerlo xD ¡Nos leemos!

Ringo-Tensai: Hehehe, eso de termina ahí :P Oh, Noarlett es una nube oscura que busca atrapar a todos (?) Y Mr. Universe... shhh -/-

Aina: ¡Acá también se le dice así! Y bueno, ya veremos qué pasa...

Creo que eso es todo, además estoy muy cansada. Cuídense mucho, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	12. De acuerdo al plan

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

De acuerdo al plan

* * *

El hecho de que Scarlett pasara cada vez menos tiempo en el apartamento era beneficioso, en parte.

Algunas noches no llegaba a dormir, y yo no me enteraba hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la veía llegar con gafas de sol oscuras para cubrir sus ojeras y expresión cansada. Pero con su paga en mano, lo cual parecía hacerla sonreír a cualquier hora.

Nunca me molesté en preguntarle cuál era exactamente su trabajo, pero según sus propias palabras, ella hacía el trabajo sucio que su 'jefe' no quería hacer. No quise saber más.

El hecho es que se la pasaba ocupada, entre la universidad y constantes llamadas a su nuevo celular, a las cuales respondía siempre con fingida amabilidad al 'señor Parker'.

Yo podía notar que ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Aquella tarde de sábado Scarlett tampoco estaba en casa. Se había marchado en la mañana tras recibir una llamada, soltando un seco 'No me esperes' antes de cerrar la puerta.

No iba a esperarla, de todos modos.

Sólo esperé que Nirvana encontrara el apartamento, y lo hizo, porque llegó cerca de las tres de la tarde. Desde entonces, estábamos viendo las películas que trajo (El Señor de los Anillos, en caso de que se lo pregunten), mientras acabábamos con los aperitivos que Scarlett había dejado en la alacena.

'Toma lo que quieras, puedo pagarlo' había dicho, con tono de autosuficiencia. Bueno, yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ya no hay Nutella.

—¡Diablos, ni siquiera la probé!

Nirvana soltó una risita nerviosa ante eso, dejando de lado el pote vacío mientras murmuraba un 'Lo siento'.

Rodé los ojos, aunque no podía evitar sonreír un poco. De alguna forma me recordaba a Owen, pues parecía que ambos tenían un apetito insaciable. Tocaba esperar y ver si Nirvana también era capaz de comer lo que sea que Chef cocinara.

—Creo que debería dejar de comer tanto—comentó, mientras en la pantalla Frodo y Sam charlaban sobre algo que yo no estaba escuchando—. Me voy a poner gorda, y no puedo permitir eso.

—Ugh. Eso sonó tan superficial...

—No lo dije en ese sentido. Sabes que soy nadadora, y si subo mucho de peso, mi entrenador me arrancará la cabeza y eso no es bueno. Nada bueno.

Estaba listo para soltar un comentario mordaz cuando la vi tomar un paquete de galletas y abrirlo, pero mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

—Uhm... es mi madre—mascullé, llamando su atención enseguida—. Dame un minuto.

—Vale—respondió ella, con la boca llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate—. Sesenta, cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho...

—Que sean diez minutos.

Nirvana me dedicó una mirada incrédula antes de soltar otra risita y concentrar su atención en la película y sus galletas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré al alejarme para ingresar a la habitación, de forma que mi madre no pudiera escuchar la voz de Gollum cuando por fin respondí.

—¡Cariño, necesito que vengas a casa lo más pronto posible!—vociferó la voz de mi madre en mi oído, por lo que alejé un poco el celular de mi oído por un momento—. ¡Te hemos conseguido varias candidatas!

Tuve que reprimir una maldición bastante malsonante. Mi madre y la casamentera no habían perdido el tiempo, sin dudas.

Tal vez deba explicar un poco. La segunda fase del matrimonio arreglado hindú es encontrar una casamentera que usualmente tiene contactos con muchas otras familias hindúes, y entregarle una fotografía y el horóscopo de la víctima -quiero decir, yo-.

La tercer fase, establecer parámetros de coincidencia para que la casamentera tenga el trabajo más fácil y encuentre pretendientes similares y/o compatibles a la víctima -yo, otra vez-.

La cuarta fase, cuando la casamentera ha cumplido con la mayor parte de su tarea, es conocer a dichas pretendientes. Y ahí es dónde empieza lo 'bueno'.

Porque en cada cita, tanto la casamentera como las familias de ambas partes, esperan que haya una 'chispa' entre ambos jóvenes y decidan que quieren conocerse más.

Y aquello no iba a pasar. No en mi caso.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, sólo para escuchar a Nirvana reír, aunque no estuve seguro de qué (a menos que me hubiera perdido algún número musical especialmente gracioso entre Gandalf y Legolas). Suspiré.

—Ahora estoy un poco ocupado—murmuré con una mueca ligeramente molesta—. ¿Tal vez mañana?

—Mañana es domingo... ¡sí, es perfecto!—exclamó mi madre al otro lado de la línea, con el mismo entusiasmo—. Báñate, y lávate bien detrás de las orejas, tienes que estar muy presentable...

—Sí, claro, mamá. Ya tengo que irme.

—Oh, está bien, cuídate mucho...

Colgué. Suspiré. Me tragué mi frustración. Y fingí que todo estaba bien.

Regresé, dejándome caer sobre el sofá con toda la pereza posible, reposando otra vez mis pies sobre la mesa ratona frente a nosotros.

—Esos fueron los diez minutos más rápidos del mundo—comentó Nirvana, viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa. Intenté corresponder el gesto, pero sólo pude mostrar una mueca—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Seh.

—No lo parece...

Suspiré, estirando mi brazo lo suficiente para rodear sus hombros. Me esforcé en sonreírle aunque fuera un poco.

—Todo está bien—aseguré, observando sus mejillas sonrojarse gradualmente al devolverme la mirada

Nirvana dejó el asunto por la paz casi enseguida. El sentimiento de culpa en mi pecho no desapareció tan rápidamente.

* * *

Conocer a las candidatas que había conseguido la casamentera fue tan aburrido como exasperante.

No es que no me gustara esa ropa tradicional que mi madre me hacía llevar, ni la sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Porque a pesar de que ya había rechazado a cuatro candidatas, mi madre seguía igual de entusiasmada. Y yo igual de reticente.

Simplemente no me interesaba ninguna de esas chicas.

Por eso no me molestaré en relatar lo que pasó en las citas, ya que cada una fue exactamente igual a la anterior, o tal vez peor.

Sólo hablaré de una en específico. La última.

Como era tradición, mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana me acompañaron otra vez para conocer a la quinta pretendiente.

Exactamente igual que antes, su familia nos recibió con los brazos abiertos en una cálida bienvenida, todos menos ella.

Lo único diferente, hasta el momento, fue que sin dar muchos rodeos me dirigieron a una habitación aparte, dónde ataviada en ropa elegante y tradicional, estaba la joven en cuestión.

Sí, era agradable a la vista, eso debía admitirlo.

—Noah, ésta es nuestra hija Krisha—anunció entonces su madre, en un tono que me recordó a un vendedor de autos hablando de un cero kilómetros—. Los dejaremos solos para que se conozcan.

Asentí una sola vez, esperando que sus murmullos y sus pasos cesaran tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

No estaba nervioso, pero sí incómodo. Bastante incómodo.

Krisha hizo una seña con su mano hacia el sofá que había en la habitación, y ambos nos sentamos allí en silencio. Ella aclaró su garganta.

—Entonces, quieres casarte...

Sabía que sólo estaba intentando romper el hielo, pero yo estaba bastante cansado de la rutina exhaustiva con cada una de las candidatas anteriores. Suspiré pesadamente.

—En realidad no—murmuré, cruzándome de brazos—. Literalmente, no eres tú, soy yo.

Krisha me observó en silencio por un momento, en el cual esperé que se levantara indignada y reclamara dramáticamente.

Sin embargo, ella sólo rió un poco.

—Yo tampoco—admitió entonces, en voz baja como si temiera que pudieran escucharla—. Pero mi tía hizo mucho por nosotros, y se lo debo.

Arqueé una ceja, sorprendido, y ella sólo volvió a reír. Se encogió de hombros, sirviendo un poco de té en unas tazas frente a nosotros.

—He estado esperando que alguno de mis pretendientes tampoco quisiera casarse—aseguró, extendiéndome una de las tazas amablemente—. Porque ya estoy cansada de todo este protocolo, para ser sincera.

—Suena a que tienes un plan—murmuré, rechazando la bebida con un gesto de mi mano

—Así es.

De acuerdo, la chica había logrado impresionarme bastante. La observé revolver su taza de té perezosamente, como si supiera que estoy esperando a que se le de la gana hablar otra vez.

Y al fin lo hizo.

—Verás, me imagino que estás tan harto como yo de las 'citas' y todo eso. Así que tengo una idea, que nos garantizará al menos unos meses de paz—anunció, dando un sorbo a su té elegantemente—. ¿Quieres saber más?

—No, gracias. Me encanta la presión de mi familia sobre mis espaldas—mascullé, rodando los ojos con frustración—. Si vas a hablar, hazlo de una vez.

—Oh, alguien es un poco impaciente—soltó entonces, a lo que sólo arqueé una ceja. Soltó otra risita—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Escucha, este es mi plan: salimos y les decimos a todos que queremos casarnos. Tendremos unos meses de compromiso en los que deberemos ir a algunas citas para que nadie sospeche. Luego cancelamos el compromiso porque 'descubrimos que no somos almas gemelas', y listo.

Esperé unos momentos en silencio, por si se le ocurría agregar algo más. Sin embargo, ella sólo me devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo en sus ojos café.

Lo pensé. De verdad consideré aquella disparatada posibilidad. Aunque no era tan disparatada si me liberaba de todos esos compromisos a los que no quería asistir.

Claro, debía salir un tiempo con esta chica, pero sólo sería para cubrir nuestras espaldas. El plan de la pretendiente número cinco comenzaba a sonar más y más atractivo.

—Bueno, si pudieras decidir para el día de hoy...

La voz de Krisha logró apartarme de mis pensamientos para mirarla. Ella me observaba, expectante, con la misma sonrisa.

—Tres meses.

—Cuatro meses.

—Tres meses y medio.

—¡Hecho!—exclamó entonces, con una sonrisa emocionada mientras me extendía su mano

La estreché brevemente con una mueca, y ella soltó una carcajada victoriosa. Casi enseguida se puso de pie, tomando mi mano y prácticamente arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

La abrió de par en par, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y al instante los integrantes de nuestras familias se volvieron a nosotros con expresiones nerviosas y expectantes.

—Hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos.

Las palabras de Krisha produjeron varias reacciones. La emoción y algarabía de sus padres y los míos. La expresión incrédula de Mariah. Y mi total falta de interés que casi no podía ser disimular.

Y entre las exclamaciones de felicidad, las miradas confundidas y las sonrisas falsas, caí en una innegable conclusión.

Estoy comprometido. Oh, qué emoción.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, el título de este capítulo es una referencia a un one-shot de Umeki-Nara, llamado justamente, "De acuerdo al plan". Si les gustan las interacciones de Noah y Scarlett, se los recomiendo 7u7

Por otro lado... ¡Noah está comprometido! ¿No es genial? No, no lo es xD En fin, ya veremos qué pasa...

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

Umeki-Nara: Gracias por la ayuda (?) Oh, ya verás a qué me refiero 7u7 Espero poder sorprenderte xD ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la humilde referencia. ¡Nos leemos!

Aina: Noah tiene 20 años, es muy joven. Sin embargo, para la cultura hindú, es perfecto para el matrimonio :c

Mystic LionRoar: Bueno, puedo asegurarte que los Parker van a hacerle la vida imposible a Noah, de alguna u otra forma. Todo se pondrá muy, muy feo... ¡pero falta para eso!

RG1998: Lo sé xD No te preocupes, te entiendo, he estado agotada estos días. Muchas gracias.

saQhra: Oh, y no sabes cuantos fotos inesperados faltan. Y síp, esa parte fue bastante graciosa xD

Ringo-Tensai: Lo sé :T También me pasa, por otros motivos que tú ya conoces. Por lo menos nosotras tenemos la mente vista y sabemos lo que queremos... o lo sabremos. Muchas gracias.

FanTD97: Habrá muchas mentiras por ahí, lo prometo No te diré loca, porque a mi también me encantan esas cosas.

En fin, creo que eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	13. Cómo librarse de un asesinato

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene descripciones y conceptos que podrían resultar ofensivos. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

Cómo librarse de un asesinato

* * *

Mi compromiso tenía a mi madre en una burbuja de felicidad que nadie se atrevía a explotar, y que yo destruiría en tres meses y medio.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía que vestirme 'elegante' para conocer muchachas que rechazaría hasta con los ojos cerrados, así que podría decirse que yo también tenía mi propia burbuja de pseudo-felicidad, o más bien, calma.

Entre la universidad y la biblioteca, pocas veces tenía tiempo libre, y cuando lo hacía, charlaba con Nirvana o leía un libro.

Aquella noche de viernes, había optado por la segunda opción. Había elegido un libro que hacía bastante tiempo no leía, "El Silencio de los Corderos", y había salido al pequeño balcón con el que contaba nuestro apartamento, para tomar algo de aire nocturno.

La lectura era buena, como siempre, y logró mantenerme ocupado y tranquilo por un rato. Hasta que de la nada oí la puerta del apartamento abrirse de par en par, sobresaltándome.

Eché una mirada hacia atrás, y entonces vi a Scarlett, cerrando la puerta con torpeza y volviéndose hacía mí, tambaleando un poco.

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos para verla mejor, pues habían manchas rojas en su suéter, y también en su rostro y cabello.

Scarlett sonrió tontamente, y se acercó a mí con dificultad, tropezando un poco pero manteniéndose en pie. Por fin llegó al balcón, y se dejó caer en la silla reclinable a mi lado.

—Bonita noche, ¿eh?

Apenas dijo eso, el insoportable aroma a alcohol que escapó de su boca logró que hiciera una mueca, asqueado. Perfecto, la psicópata estaba ebria.

—Seh, muy bonita—murmuré, viéndola con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Podrías decirme que son esas manchas? ¿Acaso perdiste en un juego de paintball?

—Ah, ¿esto?—farfulló ella, señalando una pequeña mancha roja en su mejilla derecha. Rió un poco—. Es sangre.

Esa fue la primer señal de alerta.

Cerré mi libro lentamente, observándola con precaución, aunque ella me devolvía una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

—De acuerdo...—dije despacio, como si cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera hacerla estallar de repente—. ¿Y de quién es esa sangre?

—Oh, es una historia graciosa, muy graciosa—canturreó ella, riendo un poco para sí misma—. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

—No, gracias.

—Bien, te contaré. Todo empezó en la mansión de Max, en realidad en su oficina. Yo estaba haciendo unos cálculos, y su secretaria estaba allí también, contoneando sus caderas como perra en celo...

Scarlett se detuvo un momento con una mueca de desprecio, tambaleando un poco en su asiento. No tuve que preguntar para saber quién era la secretaria. Era bastante obvio recordando que había hecho esa misma expresión luego de mostrarme una fotografía.

—La cuestión es que ella se fue, y yo tuve que ir tras ella por unos documentos, y ella comenzó a provocarme con una daga... dijo que Max se la había regalado—continuó ella entonces, suspirando pesadamente mientras se reclinaba en la silla y observaba las estrellas—. Dijo alguna otra estupidez, intentó apuñalarme por la espalda... así que la degollé.

Se quedó en silencio otra vez, y yo también. No sabía que decir. No sabía si creerle. No quería creerle. Se enderezó un poco, y casi por instinto, me aparté de ella ligeramente.

—Le arranqué la cabeza, y regresé a la oficina de Max. Alcé la cabeza en alto, y le dije...

Pero volvió a callar, alzando su brazo izquierdo con su puño cerrado, como si de verdad estuviera sosteniendo una imaginaria cabeza.

Sí, tenía miedo. La persona con la que comparto apartamento estaba confesando un asesinato, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Aunque claro, estaba ebria, podía estar inventándose todo eso, así que podía darle el beneficio de la duda... ¿no? Si ignoraba las manchas de sangre en su ropa, y su cabello, y su rostro...

No supe por qué, pero mis labios se movieron solos para preguntar.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Tuvimos sexo sobre la alfombra.

—Oh.

Otra vez silencio, en el cual sólo podíamos escuchar el trajinar de los vehículos en la calle, y el bullicio de las personas que aún ocupaban la calle por la noche.

Ya no tenía nada para decir, pero la expresión de Scarlett denotaba que ella aún quería hablar. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Luego él se quedó dormido, así que me robé un par de licores de su oficina... y aquí estoy—concluyó, y terminó por adquirir una expresión pensativa. Me miró con una mueca—. ¿Tienes miedo?

"Oh, no te imaginas cuanto..."

—No. No, en realidad no—mentí, intentando mantener mi expresión tranquila y relajada—. Veo que tuviste una noche agitada, tal vez deberías descansar

Scarlett asintió lentamente, recostándose otra vez en la silla, viendo el cielo estrellado con otro suspiro. Finalmente soltó un bostezo.

Aproveché su expresión tranquila para levantarme de mi asiento despacio, y alejarme de ella. Pensé en avisarle que me iba a dormir, pero me abstuve.

Intentando no hacer ningún ruido brusco para llamar su atención, me dirigí a mi habitación con mi libro apretado contra mi pecho.

Cerré mi habitación con seguro esa noche, y aunque mi cama estaba tan cómoda como siempre, no logré dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran más evidentes que nunca. Asomé mi cabeza fuera de mi habitación, para asegurarme de que Scarlett no estuviera alrededor.

Suspiré aliviado, apresurándome para encerrarme en el baño. Apenas terminé de alistarme, inhalé una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo lentamente, saliendo de allí.

Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, como cada día, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de inseguridad que se acrecentaba en mi pecho.

—Buenos días, Noah.

La voz de Scarlett, seria y monótona como era normal en ella, me sobresaltó. Continué sirviendo mi café en una taza, antes de darme la vuelta para encararla.

—Buenos días, Scarlett—correspondí, sentándome frente a ella con una mueca—. Dime, ¿vamos a ignorar lo que pasó anoche?

—¿Te refieres a mi confesión de homicidio? No, considero adecuado que lo mantengamos entre nosotros como un 'secreto', puesto que si llegara a oídos de terceros, nuestras vidas correrían un riesgo inminente.

—Es que en serio, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste... acostarte con ese enano? Ew, realmente amas tu trabajo.

Scarlett hizo una expresión graciosa, mezcla de confusión e incredulidad. Finalmente formó una sonrisa torcida, negando levemente con su cabeza.

—No sé cómo pasó, sólo sucedió.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que fue totalmente fuera de personaje?—cuestioné, rodando los ojos. Luego de un momento, adquirí una expresión seria—. Ahora, dejando tu estómago de acero de lado... ¿en serio? ¿En serio mataste a esa chica?

—Sí. Pero en mi defensa, debo decir que ella se lo buscó. Y se lo merecía—aseguró, de repente alzando el mentón con superioridad—. Sin embargo, debes estar tranquilo. Mientras mantengas todo esto en silencio, nada malo pasará. En el caso de que intentes informar de la situación a las autoridades, se asegurarán de hacerte desaparecer. Y también a mí.

Suspiré pesadamente, restregando mis manos por mi rostro con exasperación. Scarlett pareció notar mi incertidumbre, porque aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención, con una expresión ligeramente más suave.

—Tal vez estés considerando regresar a tu habitación en la universidad, o a vivir con tus padres. Pero te aseguro que si intentas salir de esto, sólo empeorará. Te buscarán, y te matarán—declaró, bajando la vista hasta sus manos, que reposaban sobre la mesa—. Además... como seguramente ya has notado, socializar no es una de mis mayores cualidades. Y eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un amigo. Te cuento mis cosas, tú me cuentas las tuyas... por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado en tu vida mientras he estado ocupado trabajando para la mafia?

No le presté mucha atención mientras pensaba en sus primeras palabras. Sí, quería largarme de aquel apartamento, pero no quería que unos mafiosos me asesinaran.

Si estaba a salvo en aquel apartamento, allí me quedaría.

Observé su expresión, y noté que se esforzaba en parecer amistosa. Solté un largo suspiro, antes de volver a mirarla.

—Conocí a Cinderhella, tuvimos un par de citas, es muy agradable, mi profesora de literatura quiere matarme y necesito unas vacaciones—resumí, revolviendo mi café con desinterés y aburrimiento—. Oh, y estoy comprometido.

—Vaya. Debí suponerlo, teniendo en cuenta tu etnia, supuse que tu familia conservaba tradiciones hindúes como los matrimonios arreglados—soltó ella tranquilamente, dándole un sorbo al té de tilo que tenía frente a ella—. ¿Y qué pasa con Nirvana? ¿Ella lo sabe?

—No, y no lo sabrá. Ella... tiene algunos problemas con el control de la ira. Ya he visto como se pone Eva cuando tiene un arrebato, y no quiero que pase lo mismo—murmuré, de nuevo con una mueca ligeramente molesta—. Además, no es un compromiso real. Sólo estamos ganando tiempo para complacer a nuestras familias. Luego nos separaremos y ya.

Scarlett asintió levemente ante mis palabras, para dejar en claro que entendía mis intenciones y comprendía mi situación.

Entonces, fruncí un poco el ceño.

—¿Te dije el nombre de Nirvana?—cuestioné, bastante confundido—. No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Scarlett parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta, y apartó la vista, en apariencia nerviosa. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí, me lo dijiste—aseguró, esforzándose en formar una sonrisa convincente—. ¿Cómo lo sabría si no lo hubieras hecho?

Intenté recordar habérselo dicho, pero no podía. Estaba seguro de que no le había dicho nada. Aún así, terminé por encogerme de hombros. Quizá lo había dicho, y no lo recordaba.

Scarlett pareció calmarse con mi gesto, y finalmente formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos—comentó entonces, con cierto tono burlón en su voz—. Apoyan los compromisos falsos, encubren asesinatos... la amistad es maravillosa.

Rodé los ojos, aunque no podía borrar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Oh, sí. Maravillosa.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues en este capítulo podría decirse que aparece un pequeño vestigio de lo que será la trama de la historia. La verdadera trama.

Cómo lo advertí allá arriba, el hecho de que un asesinato sea descrito implícitamente puede resultar ofensivo, y si así fue, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Tal vez la idea de Krisha no es tan buena, pero es la única salida que Noah pudo encontrar. Es cierto, la vida es un juego de cartas, y al parecer Noah no tiene una mano ganadora. Muchísimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Aina: No hay problema. La idea es que Noah y Krisha nunca lleguen a casarse, todo es una farsa... pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

RG1998: Va a terminar mal, eso te lo aseguro. No te preocupes x3

OFIXD: ¡Aquí hay más! ¡Y tu nuevo fic está excelente! *0*

Mystic LionRoar: Sólo algunos OCs más. No puedo responder esas tres preguntas, pero te diré que una de ellas tiene un enorme SÍ cómo respuesta. Ya verás cuál es. Sobre el capítulo "La Otra Charla": 1) Sobrevivió porque su padre no que yo armar más escándalo del que había montado su esposa. 2) ¡Los spoilers son malos! ¡Que sea nuestro secreto!

FanTD97: Uhm... no tengo planeado un triángulo amoroso, especialmente porque Krisha y Noah sólo tienen un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio.

Melanie Clark: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, me alegra que te hicieras un tiempo para leer x3 Bueno, también me agrada Krisha XD Oh, ya verás como es que ella se entera 7u7 Bueno, si puedes pasarte por aquí otra vez está bien, y si no, mucha suerte con tus tareas c: ¡Bye!

saQhra: Pienso exactamente lo mismo. Pobre Noah. Los trabajo de Scarlett son muy parecidos a los relatado en éste capítulo... sólo para que te hagas una idea.

En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	14. Hecho en México

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Hecho en México

* * *

Aunque ahora dormía con la puerta de mi habitación bien cerrada, Scarlett estaba haciendo lo posible por recuperar mi confianza.

Solía actuar con más amabilidad y menos seriedad, aunque seguía siendo la misma cerebrito psicópata a mis ojos.

Aún estaba indecisa, entre continuar trabajando para Max o renunciar. Siempre hablaba de eso cuando llegábamos de la universidad, analizando los pros y contras de la situación.

Entre los contras, siempre mencionaba la incomodidad existente entre ambos luego de su encuentro sexual tras el asesinato de la secretaria zorra.

Entre los pros, insistía en que el sueldo que recibía era muy jugoso, y no podía permitirse perder todos esos ingresos financieros que la ayudarían en el futuro.

Sin embargo, su dilema emocional y laboral no estaba entre mis principales intereses.

Lo que me interesaba era el hecho de que Nirvana quería que conociera a su madre, mientras Krisha insistía en que tuviéramos una cita para "alimentar las apariencias".

Y entre las dos se las habían arreglado para crearme una migraña memorable.

Accedí a salir en una cita con Krisha un sábado por la noche, y ella no perdió el tiempo para contárselo a su madre, quién no perdió el tiempo para contárselo a la mía, quién no pudo contener sus gritos de emoción al teléfono cuando me llamó para felicitarme.

Lo peor de tener una cita, en un restaurante y todo eso, era que yo debía pagar. ¿Por qué? Según Krisha, "porque así debe ser". Según yo, porque aún vivimos en una sociedad misógina en la cual el hombre siempre debe actuar como proveedor. Meh. Dinero tirado a la basura.

Scarlett me prestó su auto nuevo (comprado con su dinero ganado limpiamente, claro) para que pudiera recoger a Krisha. También tuve que vestirme lo más elegante que pude, porque al parecer en ese estúpido restaurante no podía llevar mi chaleco rojo ni mis zapatillas. Qué mal por ellos, se perdían mi estilo.

Durante el viaje hacia el restaurante, había cierta incomodidad entre nosotros. Es que técnicamente, Krisha era mi futura esposa. Sin embargo, cuando por fin llegamos al lugar en cuestión, el ambiente pareció destensarse un poco al acomodarnos en nuestra mesa.

—Bueno, si vamos a casarnos, lo mejor será que te conozca mejor—comenzó ella cuando tomó su menú para revisarlo. Soltó una risita al ver mi expresión—. Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba. Ya sabes, romper la tensión y eso.

—Escucha, tengo suficiente con tener que posponer la compra de dos libros para pagar esta cena—murmuré, rodando los ojos—. Mejor nos dejamos de tonterías, ¿sí?

Krisha formó una sonrisa burlona, escondiendo un mechón de su lacio cabello negro azabache tras su oreja.

—De verdad tienes carácter—comentó, sin importarle mucho mi fastidio—. Pero baja de tu nube un momento. Sólo intentemos que esto sea agradable para ambos.

Suspiré pesadamente. Eso iba a ser muy difícil.

O eso pensé.

A pesar de que mi bolsillo ya estaba sufriendo al ver el precio de la cena, Krisha demostró no ser 'tan' insufrible.

Tenía en realidad un sentido del humor bastante ácido y retorcido, lo cuál me robó un par de carcajadas al correr de la noche.

Además, no parecía molesta ante mis comentarios sarcásticos, sino que hasta los encontraba graciosos.

Al terminar la velada y haber pagado la cuenta con lágrimas imaginarias en mis ojos, tuve que admitir que Krisha no era tan mala.

De hecho, hasta me agradaba. Pero sólo un poco.

* * *

—Mi mamá es peculiar, ¿sabes? Un poco... sobreprotectora.

Nirvana no podía dejar de hacer "advertencias amistosas" acerca de su madre. Y yo sólo podía imaginar a la señora Banks como un monstruo que deseaba fervientemente comerse mis entrañas por salir con su hija.

—Verás, nunca salí con nadie antes—continuó Nirvana, estrujando sus manos nerviosamente mientras nos acercábamos a su casa—. Así que es la primera vez que le presento un chico.

—¿Me va a morder?—cuestioné burlonamente, pero Nirvana pareció pensarlo de verdad.

Hizo una mueca.

—Espero que no.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, y ella soltó un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Si tenía miedo? No, en realidad no. Pero sí estaba un poco nervioso, porque era la primera vez que una chica me presentaba ante su familia, en este caso, su madre sobreprotectora-come-almas.

Tenía derecho a estar nervioso.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué!—avisó Nirvana en un grito, y luego, silencio.

Esperamos alguna respuesta, pero al no recibirla, ella me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Y así lo hice, porque duh, no conocía esa casa.

Al entrar en la cocina, una mujer pelirroja y bastante alta nos daba la espalda frente al lavabo. Nirvana se acercó a ella, y posó su mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola.

—¡Pequeña demonio!—vociferó entonces alegremente, antes de quitarse unos auriculares de sus oídos—. Lo siento, no te oí llegar.

—No te preocupes... mamá, traje a alguien para que conozcas.

Por la mirada envenenada que tenía la mujer en sus ojos verdes cuando se volteó a verme, pude jurar que probablemente escuchó "Mamá, traje a alguien para tu sacrificio satánico."

—Ah, sí. Tu amiguito—masculló, viéndome de arriba a abajo—. Dime, niño, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

—Mamá, prometiste que no harías preguntas cliché—murmuró Nirvana, abochornada por completo. Rodó los ojos antes de continuar—. Noah, ésta es mamá. Mamá, éste es Noah. Dénme un momento, ya regreso.

Ajá. Salió de la cocina rápidamente, y pudimos escuchar sus pasos subiendo las escaleras. La maldije por un momento, mentalmente.

¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarme solo con su madre asesina?

La cuestión es que lo hizo. La mujer se había cruzado de brazos frente a mí y parecía analizarme con la mirada, a lo cual sólo pudo alzar una ceja.

—Llámame "señora Banks". Si me llamas por mi nombre, te mataré.

—No conozco su nombre, "señora Banks". Todavía no soy adivino.

—¿Entonces eres un contestador sarcástico a tiempo completo?

—Sólo dieciocho horas al día. Los sarcásticos también necesitamos dormir aunque sea un poco.

La señora Banks abrió su boca para soltar otro comentario, pero el timbre de la casa la interrumpió. Masculló una maldición antes de pasar por mi lado y acercarse a la puerta velozmente.

—¡Romeo!—la escuché exclamar entonces, con alegría en la voz—. ¡Cariño, qué bueno verte!

—Gracias, Kylie—respondió una voz masculina, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente confundido—. Papá le envía esto... ¿y Nirvana está en casa?

Sigilosamente me asomé desde el umbral de la puerta. Y sigilosamente significa que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba fuera de la cocina. Soy muy sigiloso.

Entonces vi al recién llegado, que obviamente era un muchacho. Pude adivinar que tenía aproximadamente mi edad en sus facciones y complexión fornida, aunque tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras le entregaba una bolsa de cartón a la dueña de la casa.

—Oh, sí, está en su habitación—respondió la mujer, con el mismo tono alegre. Aunque luego bajó la voz a un siseo—. Y trajo un regalito...

—Sí, ya veo—aseguró el chico, y efectivamente, me estaba viendo

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque enseguida escuché pasos bajar las escaleras rápidamente, y me volví para ver a Nirvana. Diablos, me sentí aliviado de verla.

Apenas llegó a mi lado, me sobresaltó un poco cuando me tomó la mano, sonriéndole al chico que acababa de llegar. Casi me arrastró hacia ellos.

—¡Ya tenía ganas de que ustedes se conocieran!—exclamó, aunque yo estaba más concentrado en su mano apretando la mía y en la mueca que adquirió el joven recién llegado—. Noah, él es Romeo, mi mejor amigo. Romeo, él es Noah, mi... el chico del que te hablé.

Romeo entrecerró un poco sus ojos color ámbar al volverse hacia mí, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección.

—Romeo de los Santos—farfulló entonces, con la misma expresión recelosa—. "Por fin te conozco, chico de la tele."[*]

Estreché su mano brevemente con un asentimiento, frunciendo el ceño un poco porque no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

—Romeo, Noah no sabe español—le recordó Nirvana con una risita, y él simplemente le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa

—Lo sé.

—Nirvana, Romeo nos trajo el pan, recién salido del horno—interrumpió entonces su madre, abrazando aquella bolsa de cartón como si fuera un bebé—. Es tan amable y atento...

—Saben que no es problema para nosotros—respondió él amablemente ante los cumplidos (innecesarios en mi no-humilde opinión), haciendo un breve gesto de su mano—. "El amor, con amor se paga."

No, no entendí otra vez, pero al menos ahora sabía que era español. El chico logró recordarme a Alejandro, y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño un poco más. No me agradaba mucho, en realidad.

Sólo entonces bajé la vista hacia su camiseta, y pude leer tres palabras.

"Made in México"

Ah. Qué agradable sujeto. Eso explicaba todo.

—Voy a preparar el almuerzo—anunció la señora Banks, antes de apoyar su mano en el hombro de Romeo—. ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

—Me encantaría, pero papá aún me necesita en la panadería—se excusó él, negando levemente antes de volverse hacia Nirvana—. Te veo luego, "y cuídate mucho."

—Lo haré, nos vemos luego—aseguró ella, sonriendo dulcemente mientras mecía su mano libre para despedirlo.

Él sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de volver a verme con una expresión desconfiada en su rostro. Sin embargo, se retiró sin decir nada. Agradecí eso en mi mente.

Nirvana no dijo nada, tampoco, sólo me dirigió a la puerta principal otra vez, sin soltar mi mano.

—¿No te quedarás a almorzar?—increpó su madre, a lo cual ella simplemente negó con la cabeza levemente—. De acuerdo... pero cuidado con lo que haces.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y tienes que llegar temprano...

—Claro, mamá.

—¡... o yo misma iré a buscarte!

—Adiós, mamá.

Por fin cerró la puerta, con un suspiro. Debo admitirlo, yo también solté algo de aire al estar fuera de aquella casa. Nirvana me dedicó una mirada avergonzada.

—Lamento eso... pero te lo advertí—murmuró entonces, encogiéndose de hombros

—No me advertirse de tu... ¿mejor amigo?—mascullé, arqueando una ceja de forma escéptica—. Qué extraño, actúa como si fuera tu novio o algo así.

Nirvana soltó una risita, dándome un inofensivo golpe en el brazo con su mano libre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Romeo es como mi hermano, ya te lo he dicho—aseguró tranquilamente, aunque hizo una mueca—. Mamá dice que hacemos bonita pareja... pero ya viste, mamá está loca.

—Tú lo has dicho—farfullé, justo antes de recordar que estaba apretando mi mano hacía rato y bajar la vista hacia allí

Ella lo hizo también, y adquirió una expresión ligeramente asustada mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

—¿Te molesta...?

—No dije eso. No dije nada, en realidad—aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Estoy llena de sorpresas. Aún no has visto nada.

Fue su turno para sonreír burlonamente cuando sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, aunque no sabía si era por su tono inconscientemente sugerente, o por lo que había dicho.

—Cómo sea—mascullé, apartando la vista con un bufido—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Nirvana soltó otra risita, y le dio un suave apretón a mi mano antes de responder.

—No lo sé. Creo que te debo una siesta.

* * *

[*] Romeo habla en español aquí, y obviamente Noah habla en inglés. De allí su confusión.

¡Hola!

Hora de actualizar. Tuve una semana bastante difícil, pero ahora estoy bien.

Al parecer me he ganado un flamer/hater, que se tomó la molestia de insultarme en los comentarios sin ningún motivo aparente. No me rebajaré a su nivel, pero sí diré un par de cosas.

Sé quién eres. Y no vas a lograr quebrantarme, sin importar lo que digas. No vales la pena.

Dejando eso de lado, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: Es imposible no amar a Scarlett x3 Ay, no te preocupes. Docning es propiedad (?)

Ringo-Tensai: Te entiendo... quería que ese detalle fuera un poco para distraer. ¡Gracias! Espero que siga gustándote.

Aina: Scarlett se acostó con Max. Lo de la profesora fue fue un comentario aparte de Noah. Síp, Nirvana sufre problemas de ira, ya verás como se desarrolla eso...

FanTD97: Scax es mi OTP también, y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

TDSierra: Puede que tengas razón, Scarlett definitivamente podría usarlo en su contra...

OFIXD: ¡No. Soy. Tu. Asistente! (?) xD

Solcito Araujo: ¡Wow! Fuiste el review numero 100, felicidades (?) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ¡saludos desde Uruguay!

Mystic LionRoar: Bueno, ya me dijiste tus ideas y yo te dije las mías... ¡veamos que conclusiones puedes sacar de este capítulo! ¡Saludos!

saQhra: Oh, lamento eso. Pues ya verás de qué forma se desenvuelven las cosas... sólo diré que no será bonito.

Melanie Clark: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho leerte otra vez por aquí. Entiendo, puede ser un poco chocante recibir la información así de repente xD Oh, no te preocupes, simplemente me alegra que leas y comentes *u* ¡Bye!

Nita-chan: ¡Muchas gracias! Terminaré ese fic, sin dudas. ¡Saludos desde Uruguay!

Eso es todo. Cuídense mucho, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	15. Oh, cielos

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Oh, cielos

* * *

Trabajar en la biblioteca, como ya lo había dicho antes, era fácil y probablemente no debería resultar extenuante.

Pero cuando duermes poco, comes lo primero que encuentras y pasas más tiempo estudiando que respirando, todo parece ser más agotador.

Y cuando llegas a casa, y lo único que quieres es tomar una siesta, y tu compañera de apartamento psicópata te avisa que te ha llegado una misteriosa carta que ella también recibió, tienes derecho a sentirte cansado, frustrado y jodido.

—Realmente no quiero hacer esto.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero asistir, si me lo preguntas—agregó ella, aunque yo no había preguntado nada—. Pero tal vez es una oportunidad de saber más sobre la cláusula oculta en el contrato.

Rodé los ojos, bajando la vista nuevamente hacia la carta, que había resultado ser una invitación cursi a una reunión entre ex-participantes de Drama Total, organizada muy gentilmente por Mike y su novia la pelirroja de-la-cual-no-recuerdo-el-nombre, y que al final se llamaba Zoey.

—Lo dudo—mascullé, dejando la invitación sobre la mesa de la cocina descuidadamente—. Probablemente sólo sea una empalagosa reunión de todas las temporadas para ver cómo nos ha ido a todos, algo por completo innecesario si tenemos en cuenta que nos cruzamos en los pasillos de vez en cuando y fingimos no conocernos.

Scarlett hizo una mueca, al parecer frustrada por no conseguir algo importante para refutar mis palabras.

Lo peor es que probablemente yo tenía razón.

* * *

Yo tenía razón.

Aquellas reuniones eran una pesadilla en la vida real.

Quién organizaba la reunión era decidido por el azar, y puedo asegurar que si el azar decidía que debía hacerlo yo, se quedarían sin reunión.

Lo cierto es que no me gustaba encontrarme con esas personas. ¿Por qué? Porque algunos de ellos formaban parte de mi vida diaria, de alguna forma u otra, y los demás honestamente no me importaban.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, otra vez. Esperando que aquello terminara o que alguien me diera un tiro en la cabeza, lo que ocurriera primero.

—Realmente no quiero estar aquí.

Scarlett, a mi lado, suspiró pesadamente ante mi queja. Y no la culpo, era la décima vez que repetía lo mismo.

—Lo sé. Entiendo que hay personas que no quieres ver—masculló ella, echándole otra mirada asesina a la rubia granjera que la observaba del otro lado del salón—. No eres el único.

—Meh, en realidad no me importa ninguno de ellos—farfullé, cruzándome de brazos con fuerza. Hice una mueca—. Pero hay una persona en especial, que no quiero ver.

Pude ver de reojo como Scarlett arqueaba sus cejas ante mis palabras, como si supiera de quién estaba hablando.

—Interesante—dijo tranquilamente, viéndome con discreta curiosidad—. Déjame adivinar... ¿pertenece al elenco de Isla Pahkitew?

Me volví para mirarla con una expresión ligeramente incrédula, y asentí una sola vez. Ella formó una sonrisa torcida, y se acercó a mí un paso más.

—Y apuesto a que 'él' aún no ha llegado—aventuró con voz baja, casi inaudible

—Es cierto—murmuré, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante su mirada casi sugerente—. No sé qué estarás pensando, pero te advierto que hagas lo que hagas, todos te verán.

Scarlett sólo rió entredientes, y se acercó un paso más, el mismo que yo di para alejarme. Estuve a punto de cuestionar mi futuro en los próximos cinco segundos hasta que escuche 'su' voz.

—¡Noah! ¡Noah, qué bueno verte!

Suspiré hondo, entre aliviado y molesto por la interrupción. Scarlett frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia la voz y luciendo sorprendida al ver a quién pertenecía.

—¿Hablabas... de él?—preguntó de forma autómata, aún impresionada

—Duh, claro—murmuré, rodando los ojos exasperado—. ¿De quién más podía estar hablando?

Scarlett no respondió, sólo se quedó allí como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o a Owen desnudo. Yo me encogí de hombros, volviéndome hacia la imagen de mi primo acercándose a nosotros alegremente, arrastrando a su reticente novia de la mano.

Cuando llegó, soltó la mano de la muchacha un segundo antes de abrazarme (contra mi voluntad, obviamente). Bufé.

—Hola, Dave.

—¡Mamá me pidió que te felicitara por lo de tu compromiso!—exclamó él, apartándose para sacar su crema desinfectante y pasar un poco por sus manos—. ¡Enhorabuena, primo!

—¿Primo?—intervino Scarlett entonces, de repente recuperando su capacidad del habla, viéndome con una expresión ligeramente confundida

—Seh, sobre eso... se suponía que nadie debía enterarse.

—Estaba en mi contrato—aseguró Dave, con una enorme sonrisa, aunque luego de un momento hizo una mueca insegura—. ¿Ustedes se conocen...?

—Vivimos juntos—dije, aunque sin mucho ánimo en realidad. Al ver la expresión de mi primo y su novia, rodé los ojos—. Compartimos un apartamento, nada más.

—Ah... bueno, no eres el único que pronto se casará—comentó Dave, antes de rodear los hombros de su novia con su brazo—. ¿Cierto, Sky?

—En realidad...—la muchacha hizo una mueca incómoda, aunque se esforzó por formar una pequeña sonrisa—. Tenemos que hablar...

Justo entonces, Mike y Zoey anunciaron que todos estábamos allí, y me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de rostros conocidos. Suspiré, cansado.

Me volví hacia Scarlett, pero ya no estaba a mi lado. Por curiosidad la busqué con la mirada, sólo para encontrarla junto a su jefe, a varios metros de distancia.

Si dijera que el enano morado se veía igual que en su primera aparición frente a las cámaras, estaría diciendo una mentira enorme.

Y es que hasta parecía que había crecido un par de centímetros, además de peinar su cabello hacia atrás elegantemente y dejarse crecer una incipiente barba de candado.

Oh, cielos.

* * *

—De acuerdo, ¿quién quiere hablar ahora?

No pude evitar suspirar pesadamente ante la voz de Zoey. No es que no me agradara la chica, en realidad no la conocía, pero el talento suyo y de su novio para realizar reuniones soportables era nulo.

¿Desde cuando una reunión decente incluye sentarnos en una ronda hippie para turnarnos y hablar de nuestras vidas? Desde que se le ocurrió a Mike, o a Zoey, o a ambos en un ataque de inspiración romántica y cursi.

—Oh, yo hablaré ahora, si no es mucha molestia—intervino otra voz femenina, e hice un enorme esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos al ver a su propietaria—. Me alegra mucho verlos a todos otra vez. Por si alguno de ustedes no me recuerda, mi nombre es Ella.

Algunos murmuraron saludos, y otros simplemente nos mantuvimos callados para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir e irnos lo más pronto posible.

—Bueno, hace unos meses, audicioné para el rol de Cenicienta en la nueva adaptación que se estrenó hace muy poco—relató la muchacha vestida completamente de rosa, con una pequeña sonrisa triste—. Obviamente no conseguí el papel...

Alguien soltó una carcajada cruel ante eso, y todos nos volvimos hacia la rubia que reía. Ésta se detuvo, algo extrañada.

—¿Qué? ¡Pensé que era un chiste graciosísimo!

—Me alegra que encuentres la diversión de cada situación, Sugar—aseguró Ella con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

Cuando Zoey volvió a preguntar lo mismo por décimo quinta vez en la noche, no pude evitar bufar. Y casi enseguida, todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

Simplemente genial.

—Noah, ¿te gustaría ser el siguiente?—cuestionó Zoey, mientras su novio me dedicaba una mueca

—Nah, en realidad no—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia—. Pero sé que probablemente tendré que ceder a la presión grupal y hablar tarde o temprano.

Hubo un par de murmullos entonces, y algunos continuaban viéndome en una mezcla de curiosidad y frustración. Meh. Ser el centro de atención nunca fue de mis mayores talentos.

—A mi amiguito no le está yendo nada mal—comentó entonces Owen, a lo que Izzy soltó una escandalosa risita traviesa—. ¡Hasta tiene novia!

—¿Noah tiene novia?—cuestionó Duncan en voz alta, codeando a Geoff con una sonrisa torcida—. Me pregunto qué clase de loca se metería con él...

Se oyeron varias risas burlonas por parte de mis adorables ex-compañeros de elenco, pero me limité a rodar los ojos con exasperación. No valía la pena perder el tiempo con ellos.

—¿Para qué quieren que hable, en realidad?—solté, encogiéndome de hombros tranquilamente—. ¿Para sentirse un poco mejor con respecto a sus miserables vidas? Y no lo digo sólo por decirlo. Todo lo que he oído ésta noche, son quejas y lamentos. Viva la originalidad.

Entonces, las risas y los murmullos cesaron. Casi todos me dedicaron miradas envenenadas que recibí con una pequeña sonrisa petulante. Oh, sí, se siente bien volver a fastidiarlos.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—cuestionó de repente Heather, cruzada de brazos y con una ceja arqueada—. ¡Eres el más pesimista aquí!

—Y me va mejor que a ustedes, porque siempre tengo razón, todo termina mal. Y si no es así, me llevo una grata sorpresa. Es ganar o ganar.

Se formó otro silencio, sólo interrumpido por una risa sorda.

—Vaya, vaya—murmuró Max, con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. El lado optimista del pesimismo.

Sin embargo, algunos comenzaron a verse entre sí, tal vez cuestionándose si yo tenía razón o no. Finalmente, Cody aclaró su garganta.

—Hace poco conseguí trabajo en una tienda de electrónica—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y creo que eso es algo bueno.

—Yo conseguí un contrato con una empresa multinacional de distribución de leche—anunció entonces otra voz, y algunos se sorprendieron al ver quién hablaba. El muchacho robusto se sonrojó un poco al recibir atención—. La granja está teniendo mucho éxito.

—Oh, ¿y ganan mucho dinero, Robert?—cuestionó una rubia, empujando a un lado a una muchacha idéntica a ella a la que le faltaba un lunar en su mejilla

—Soy Rodney.

—Sí, eso dije.

En ese mismo momento, dos personas se levantaron del suelo, tomados de la mano. El chico aclaró su garganta sonoramente, al parecer nervioso.

—Bueno... Jasmine y yo vamos a casarnos en unos meses—declaró, con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, mientras la muchacha morena a su lado mostraba un anillo modesto a las chicas que se le acercaron, emocionadas

—Pensábamos decirlo cuando tuviéramos una fecha para la boda, pero...—ella se encogió de hombros, riendo un poco—. Además, Jasmine's Killer Jasmines, el negocio que abrimos hace dos años, es todo un éxito.

Algunas muchachas soltaron exclamaciones emoción al analizar a fondo aquel anillo, mientras algunos los felicitaban amistosamente. Sólo algunos nos quedamos en nuestros lugares, por pereza o falta de interés.

Entre la pseudo-multitud que rodeaba ahora a Shawn y Jasmine, estaban mi primo y su novia, quién se encontraba felicitando a su amiga comprometida.

—¡Ya que estamos hablando de cosas felices, y especialmente de matrimonios!—exclamó Dave, con una enorme sonrisa y atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¡Sky y yo también nos vamos a casar!

Aquello generó aún más algarabía y emoción entre la mayoría, mientras que quienes permanecían apartados parecían indiferentes al asunto. Por mi parte, sólo pude limitarme a palmear mi rostro, suspirando.

—Uhm... en realidad...—mientras recibía exclamaciones de felicitación, Sky parecía más nerviosa que antes, estrujando sus manos—. Dave, tenemos que...

—¡Todavía no tenemos fecha, pero pronto la tendremos!

—Dave, en serio...

—¡Están todos invitados!

—¡No voy a casarme contigo, Dave!

Silencio fúnebre.

Todos, hasta los que no estaban interesados en el asunto, se voltearon a la vez para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dave parecía cortado y sorprendido, intentando hablar aunque sólo podía balbucear.

—Lo siento, yo...—murmuró Sky, al parecer recuperando la compostura después de su exabrupto. Suspiró pesadamente—. Dave, ya te he dicho que aunque respeto tu cultura y tus creencias... no las comparto. No voy a casarme contigo.

Dave permaneció en silencio, al igual que todos nosotros. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró, cerrando de un portazo.

Sólo entonces, Max se permitió soltar una carcajada escandalosa y cruel, mientras Scarlett a su lado intentaba reprimir una risita. Otros se unieron a la inusitada euforia, entre ellos Alejandro, Heather, una tal Jo y la rubia que se había reído de Ella antes.

Mientras que Sky, entre avergonzada y molesta, comenzaba a increparlos por su falta de respeto, yo suspiré mientras me levantaba con cierta dificultad, para dirigirme hacia la puerta y seguir a Dave.

Tal vez no soy el tipo más empático del mundo, pero sé cuándo alguien necesita un hombro para llorar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Síp, yo de nuevo, como cada semana. Si bien la teoría de que Noah y Dave son primos en el canon no me parece muy factible, me gusta mucho. Por eso aquí son primos.

Creo que no tengo mucho más para decir... así que responderé los reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Síp, Romeo es ese chico. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre el hater... sí. Es mejor olvidarlo. ¡Nos leemos luego!

Kumita-Chan: ¡Hola! Me alegra que comentes, me encanta mantenerme comunicada con mis lectores. Tienes razón, los haters no merecen nuestra atención. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuídate, bye! *u*

Umeki-Nara: Oshe shi, lo mexicano siempre es más sabroso 7u7 (?) Síp, pasará algo grande con Scarlett 7u7 Ya lo verás xD Pos sí, el hater necesita... eso que dijiste (?) XD ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo *3* ¡Saludos!

Aina: Scarlett... sólo puedo decirte que tiene mucho más para ofrecer en esta historia. Debes estar atenta a los detalles... ¡espero que te guste este cap!

Ahora sí, eso es todo. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	16. ¿Dónde van los corazones rotos?

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

¿Dónde van los corazones rotos?

* * *

A pesar de haber buscado a Dave luego de que abandonara la reunión, no logré encontrarlo. Intenté llamarlo, pero no contestaba su celular.

Admito que me preocupé un poco por su integridad física. Apenas llegué a casa junto a Scarlett (quién continuaba riendo de a ratos por la situación), llamé a mi madre para preguntarle si sabía algo de él.

Me dijo que había llegado a su casa y se había encerrado en su habitación, y que preocupada, mi tía la había llamado. También me preguntó si sabía lo que había ocurrido. Me limité a negarlo y colgar.

Intenté contactarme con él, durante una semana entera, pero nunca respondió a ninguna de mis llamadas. Por eso, un sábado en la mañana tuve la desdicha de despertar temprano y dirigirme a su casa.

Rara vez visitaba la casa de mis tíos después de cumplir trece años. La última vez que había ido, fue porque mi madre me obligó, al igual que a mis hermanos. Por eso no me sorprendió la expresión incrédula de mi tía Talisha al verme en su puerta.

—¿Noah?

—Sí, soy yo—murmuré, intentando no rodar los ojos frente a ella—. Quisiera ver a Dave...

—Oh, mi pequeño Dave—me interrumpió, haciéndose a in lado para permitirme pasar—. No ha querido salir de su habitación, ni para bañarse.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al escuchar eso, especialmente porque Dave debía sentirse realmente mal para ignorar su higiene de esa forma.

Aún así decidí subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Recordaba donde quedaba, solíamos pasar tardes enteras jugando juegos de mesa cuando éramos niños.

Al llegar, pude escuchar claramente algo de música que dentro de la habitación debía sonar a todo volumen. Algo de Rise Against, seguramente 'Savior' según pude distinguir. Genial, canciones depresivas de separación.

Golpeé la puerta con mis nudillos un par de veces, pero no hubo resultados. Suspirando pesadamente, comencé a aporrear la puerta con mi puño.

—¡Abre la puerta, Dave!

Continué golpeando, hasta que escuché que la música se silenciaba y vi que la perilla de la puerta giraba, por lo que me detuve. La puerta se abrió apenas, y por allí se asomó mi primo.

Su aspecto era deplorable, desde su cabello revuelto hasta sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto. Me dedicó una mirada extrañada por unos momentos, cómo si no me reconociera.

—¿Noah...?—farfulló, viéndome de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo—murmuré, con una mueca por el aroma furibundo que provenía de su habitación—. ¿En serio era necesario renunciar al agua y el jabón?

—¿Por qué me voy a bañar, si no pienso salir de aquí? Además, son mis gérmenes. No me molestan.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz en señal de frustración, suspirando hondo. Él me observó por un momento antes de intentar cerrar la puerta otra vez, aunque puse mi pie en el umbral para detenerlo.

—No, Dave, esto es serio—aseguré, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente por su falta de interés—. Entiendo que estés sufriendo, pero...

—¡Tú no entiendes nada!—reclamó entonces, completamente molesto—. ¡Tú vas a casarte, y yo no!

Ante eso, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Lo empujé dentro de su habitación antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Él me vio con reproche, pero me adelanté.

—No voy a casarme, Dave—aclaré, bastante cansado de toda la situación—. No pienso casarme siendo tan joven.

—P-Pero... estás comprometido...

—Es una farsa.

Dave se quedó viéndome fijamente por un momento, parpadeando varias veces seguidas, confundido. Finalmente negó rápidamente con su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Crees que el matrimonio es una broma?!—vociferó entonces, aparentemente enfadado—. ¡No puedes simplemente burlarte de tu familia de esa forma!

—¡Y tú no puedes simplemente obligar a una chica a adaptarse a tus costumbres, exigiéndole tácitamente que tome una decisión tan importante como casarse sólo porque TUS creencias así lo indican!

Dave abrió su boca para contraatacar, pero se detuvo antes de que ninguna palabra escapara de sus labios. Se quedó quieto, observándome con una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro.

Palmeé mi rostro ante su expresión vacía, totalmente frustrado. Bufé.

—Escucha, respeto que tú quieras cumplir con las expectativas de esta familia—farfullé, suspirando pesadamente—. Pero tú deberías respetar que yo no quiero hacer lo mismo. Y muy especialmente, debes entender por qué Sky te abandonó.

Dave bajó la vista al suelo con un suspiro cansado, y se acercó a su cama, apartando de su colchón unos paquetes vacíos de papas fritas para poder sentarse.

—La presioné demasiado, ¿no?—murmuró entonces, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Soy un imbécil.

No respondí, porque seguramente confirmar sus palabras no ayudaría mucho. Simplemente tomé asiento a su lado, sin decir nada.

Él apartó sus manos de su rostro, y alzó la vista lentamente, volteando hacia mí.

—Sólo desearía pedirle disculpas—murmuró, sonriendo amargamente—. Y... lo siento. No quise gritarte.

Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia a la situación. Hice una mueca al mirarlo.

—Necesitas salir de aquí, viejo—dije entonces, viéndolo con precaución—. Y bañarte, urgentemente.

Dave rió entredientes ante eso, asintiendo levemente para confirmar aquello, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto ante su propio aroma corporal.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes—aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros antes de que su rostro adoptara una sonrisa pícara—. Ahora... ¿vas a contarme sobre tu 'compromiso'?

—No hay mucho que contar, pero si quieres saber, simplemente no quiero casarme y mi 'prometida' tampoco. Sólo queremos un poco de paz.

—Ajá... ¿y tu novia que dice al respecto?

—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando?

—Owen lo mencionó en... esa reunión—recordó, con una pequeñísima expresión de dolor ante esas palabras, aunque casi enseguida se recompuso—. En fin, ¿por qué nunca me contaste?

—En primer lugar, porque no es mi novia. Sólo estamos saliendo—aclaré, con una mueca ligeramente molesta—. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué te lo diría? No es nada importante.

—Dile a tus mejillas sonrojadas—se burló, a lo que simplemente rodé los ojos, apartando la vista—. Está bien, sólo bromeaba. Dime, ¿se enojó mucho cuando se enteró?

—No, porque no se enteró—farfullé, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia—. No es relevante, y sólo durará un par de meses. Luego me olvidaré de mi 'prometida' y todo será cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Dave se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, viéndome como si intentara leer mi mente y fallara por completo. Finalmente hizo una mueca, negando levemente con su cabeza.

—Amigo... tú eres inteligente y probablemente no necesitas mis consejos—murmuró entonces, suspirando pesadamente—. Pero si te interesa, te recomiendo que le digas la verdad.

—Voy a fingir que me interesa por un momento, ¿por qué se lo diría?

—Sólo por ser honesto. La vida da muchas vueltas, y podrías lamentar no haber dicho la verdad cuando pudiste.

Pude ver en su rostro un vestigio de su tristeza regresar y torturarlo, por lo que suspiré. Y aunque intenté olvidarme del asunto, se me hizo casi imposible.

* * *

Dave salió de allí, y también se bañó. Y yo tuve que pagar el precio.

¿Por qué? Porque luego del momento derrotista de auto-odio y testarudez, Dave quiso que su primer salida al mundo exterior luego de una reclusión voluntaria de casi un mes, sería conmigo. Y con Shawn. Y Cody. Y Owen. Y Nirvana.

Oh, sí. Si iba al infierno, iba a arrastrar conmigo a todo aquel que tuviera a mi alcance. Excepto Scarlett, claro, porque por el momento no me interesaba lucir una bala en los sesos.

Owen aceptó enseguida, entusiasmado de poder ayudar en la recuperación emocional de alguien más. Cody tampoco tuvo problemas, especialmente porque era amigo de Dave gracias a los juegos de rol y el hecho de que ambos fueron rechazados por la chica de sus sueños. Nirvana aceptó porque quería hacerme compañía, y porque le prometí comprarle tres libros a su elección. Sonaba justo cuando lo propuso.

El hecho era que una semana después de mi visita a la apestosa habitación de mi voluble primo, estaba en la entrada de un cine junto a Nirvana, Owen y Cody. Y no estaba muy contento.

—Izzy me hizo un tatuaje el otro día. Todavía me duele el trasero.

—Amigo, ¿por qué le diste permiso para que te tatuara el trasero?

—¿Quién dijo que le di permiso...?

Nirvana observaba atentamente a Owen y Cody, mientras ellos divagaban tranquilamente. Y aunque yo no estaba prestando mucha atención, me enteré de que Cody y Sierra ya era cosa del pasado, Owen había adoptado un cachorro al que Izzy nombró Oscopio, y ambos tenían problemas similares con la profesora de literatura. Sí, la misma que me odia y necesita un revolcón.

En realidad estaba bastante distraído. No podía dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con Dave luego de contarle sobre el compromiso falso, y sobre Nirvana.

Sabía que probablemente él tenía razón, ya que hablaba desde la experiencia. Sin embargo, una parte de mí imaginaba a Nirvana reaccionando de una forma violenta y aterradora. Sí, soy un cobarde, pero tengo la valentía de admitirlo.

Suspiré pesadamente, intentando tomar coraje mientras me acercaba a Nirvana para tomar su mano y alejarla silenciosamente de mis amigos.

Tal como hacía ya once años, ella me siguió sin hacer ninguna pregunta, tranquilamente.

Finalmente me detuve, y me di la vuelta para mirarla. Ella me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, ladeando su cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda

—De hecho, sí—admití, haciendo una mueca mientras soltaba su mano—. Hay algo que no te he dicho.

—¿No vas a comprarme esos tres libros?

—Sí, lo haré. No es eso...

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—Ese no fui yo... quiero decir, sólo escucha—mascullé, apretando el puente de mi nariz con cierta frustración—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre lo importante de los matrimonios en la cultura hindú?

—Síp, fue cuando me contaste lo de tu hermana y su matrimonio fallido—aseguró ella, encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente antes de adquirir una expresión asustada—. ¿Acaso vas a proponerme...?

—¡No! En realidad...—me quedé en silencio, viendo su expresión de ligero alivio. Suspiré—. En realidad estoy comprometido. ¡Pero es falso! ¡Mi madre quería que me comprometiera, así que tuve que hacerlo! Mi 'prometida' tampoco quiere casarse, sólo es una farsa...

Pero decidí callarme ante su expresión vacía. Parpadeó varias veces, en silencio, y por un momento esperé que de la nada comenzara a gritar y reclamar.

—¿Eso es todo?—cuestionó, viéndome con cierta curiosidad. Asentí, dudoso, y ella sonrió un poco antes de encogerse de hombros—. De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Fue mi turno para observarla con curiosidad, y algo de desconfianza. Ella rió un poco ante eso, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que enfureciera, te golpeara en la cabeza con una pala y te enterrara en medio de un espeso bosque?

—Sí, más o menos—farfullé, aunque obviamente me sentía más aliviado al ver su reacción tranquila

—Eso es lo que haría mi familia, probablemente—murmuró entonces, con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad antes de volver a sonreír de forma comprensiva—. Obviamente no me gusta que me lo hayas ocultado, pero... sería hipócrita de mi parte enojarme.

Arqueé mis cejas ante sus palabras, bastante confundido, pero no tuve tiempo para expresarlo cuando ella buscó apoyó en mis hombros para ponerse en puntillas de pie y acariciar mis labios con los suyos.

Tardé un par de segundos antes de reaccionar. No, no era mi primer beso. Era nuestro primer beso. Y duró menos de lo que hubiera esperado.

Nirvana se apartó en el momento mismo en que escuché la voz de Dave y su amigo Shawn al llegar. Me sonrió dulcemente al suspirar, y soltar un par de palabras que no lograron calmar mi confusión.

—Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Yo otra vez. Creo que ya tengo completamente planeado éste fic, hasta el final. Eso es algo bueno.

También quisiera decir que hice un pequeño request a Skyhitz, ¡y es hermoso! Aquellos que quieran verlo, pueden encontrarlo por aquí -sólo deben borrar los paréntesis y unir los espacios-: (http:)/(fav).(me)/(d8tdpul)

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé, pobre Ella u_u No se muy difícil mantenerlos IC xD ¡No te permito amar a Noah, es mío! (?) Ok, no xD Meh, gracias otra vez.

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Gracias! Entiendo... no, Dave tampoco es mi favorito, pero admito que dio algo de pena al escribir ese cap. Hehehe, pues sí, todos son adultos *u* ¡Gracias, de nuevo!

Aina: Gracias, es un headcanon bastante popular aunque no tenga bases en el canon. Pobre Dave, de verdad estaba muy ilusionado :c

Kumita-Chan: ¡Hola! Oh, yo también tengo muchos personajes favoritos... si me pusiera a nombrarlos, no terminaría xD Síp, Dave estaba demasiado emocionado... y no te preocupes, comenta mientras puedas *u* ¡Nos leemos!

OFIXD: ¡Me había olvidado por completo! Dx Gracias por recordármelo.

saQhra: Mike y Zoey me agradan, pero no me encantan. Esta autora quiso parodiar el nombre de ese cantante de bachata xD

Fluorecente: ¡Diablos, muchas gracias! Me alegra que comentes, aunque te aseguro que no tengo ningún tipo de don xD Scarlett sugería que Noah estaba hablando de Max... por qué, eso lo dejo a tu criterio (?) Oh, lo sé, Max se puso sensualón xD Puede digamos que Dave se buscó lo que le pasó u_u Lamento que no haya más de la reunión, pero la historia está desde el punto de vista de Noah, y no creo que el regresaría a ese infierno xD Bueno, te diré que veremos a Max pronto... ¡y esta es una respuesta muy larga! En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos luego.

DeathValery: Cielos, eso es muy hermoso. Me alegra que este fic te guste y te transmita esas emociones... ¡y lo continuaré!

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	17. ¿Qué diablos?

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

¿Qué diablos...?

* * *

Me sentía bastante incómodo en la universidad, teniendo que asistir a clases y pretender que no era cómplice indirecto de un asesinato.

Y aunque yo no cargaba con nada de la culpa, aún así sentía que era injusto quedarme callado de esa forma. Ese pensamiento me había acompañado por días, aunque había logrado ignorarlo con éxito.

Hasta que ese lunes en la mañana, en la escalera principal de la universidad, el remordimiento infundado volvió a asaltarme. Probablemente la chica muerta tenía una familia, ¿tendrían ellos idea de que ella se asociaba con la mafia? ¿Estarían buscándola desesperadamente? ¿O ya se habían enterado de que nunca volverían a verla con vida?

No pude evitar restregar mis manos por mi rostro, con frustración. Necesitaba decir aquello, contárselo a alguien... pero no quería hundir a nadie conmigo.

Podía sentir la insistente mirada de Owen sobre mí, y agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que no interrumpiera mi momento de retroinspección.

Sin embargo, el silencio también me pesaba sobre los hombros, y necesitaba romperlo.

—Tengo que contarte algo—murmuré entonces, dejando de cubrir mi rostro para alzar la vista—. Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie, o me meterás en problemas.

—Claro, amiguito—aseguró él, acomodándose mejor en su lugar para observarme—. ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré pesadamente, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos y encontrar la forma correcta de decirlo sin asustarlo de por vida.

—Escucha, ¿recuerdas que vivo con Scarlett hace ya varios meses?—farfullé, viéndolo asentir levemente a mi lado—. Bueno... ella cometió un delito muy grave. Y creo que técnicamente soy cómplice.

—¿Robó un banco?—cuestionó él, en una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. Negué con la cabeza y él frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿A quién mató?

—A la secretaria de Max. Ah, y luego se acostó con él.

Esperé una reacción inmediata, pero no sucedió. Mi mejor amigo simplemente se quedó mirándome fijamente, antes de comenzar a reír de forma nerviosa.

—Sólo estás siendo sarcástico conmigo... ¿no?

—No.

Entonces los ojos de Owen se abrieron desorbitadamente, mientras sus manos tomaban mis hombros para sacudirme un poco.

—¡Amigo, eso está muy jodido!—exclamó, obviamente perdiendo la compostura—. ¡Tienes que salir de ahí, cuánto antes!

—Créeme, no es mi intención compartir apartamento con una asesina por más tiempo—murmuré, intentando liberarme de su agarre, lográndolo al fin—. Pero ella ya me lo advirtió, si intento alejarme me matarán. Es lo que podría llamarse "perder o perder".

Owen se lamentó un poco más en voz alta, y pude ver en sus ojos reunirse un par de lágrimas de preocupación. Luego de unos momentos suspiró, rodeándome con sus enormes brazos y estrujándome.

—No te preocupes, amiguito... te prometo que nadie se enterará de esto.

* * *

—¡Entonces tu novia psicópata mató a alguien, ¿eh?! ¡Que escondidito lo tenías!

Ante el grito aterradoramente alegre de Izzy, enseguida me volví hacia mi mejor amigo, quien tragó saliva sonoramente, nervioso.

—No puedo ocultarle nada a Izzy, amiguito—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca de disculpa—. Pero tranquilo, ella es como una tumba.

—¿Quién mató a quién?—cuestionó entonces Eva, que acababa de sentarse sobre la alfombra junto a mí

Izzy, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Owen, dio un salto y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¡Izzy te lo contará todo! ¡La novia psicópata de Noah se puso loquita y mató a alguien!

Y así fue que la gran 'idea' de reunirnos a ver películas en casa de Owen se transformó en un desastre de proporciones industriales.

Porque Izzy era como una tumba, de esas tétricas que aparecen en las películas de terror, abiertas esperando que una pobre víctima caiga dentro.

Ante la mirada confundida e inquisidora de Eva, rodé los ojos.

—No es mi novia—aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia

—Y tampoco mató a nadie, ¿cierto?

—Nah, eso es verdad.

Eva permaneció en silencio, intentando descifrar si yo hablaba en serio o no. Finalmente dedujo que no estaba de broma y palideció.

—¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿La cerebrito despachó a alguien?!—inquirió, frunciendo el ceño enseguida

—¡Y luego se acostó con su jefe!—añadió Izzy alegremente, antes de volverse hacia mí con lo que pretendía ser una expresión comprensiva—. Pobre Noah... ¿te pesan mucho los cuernos?

—No. Es. Mi. Novia—mascullé, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacaste eso...

—Oh, qué mal... ¿entonces no es tuyo el bebé?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante las palabras de Izzy, e intercambiamos miradas rápidamente, confundidos.

—¿El bebé?—repetí, en completa confusión

—¡Sí, el bebé!—afirmó ella, soltando una carcajada traviesa—. ¡Izzy estaba en un baño de la universidad, intentando tapar los retretes, cuando Scarlett entró corriendo a uno de los cubículos y se puso a vomitar su almuerzo!

—Izzy, eso no significa que está esperando un bebé—aclaró Owen, con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora hacia su novia—. Tal vez sólo se le revolvió el estómago...

—¡No, no, Izzy sabe lo que dice!—refutó ella, cruzándose de brazos en actitud testaruda—. ¡Comenzó a llorar en el cubículo, maldiciendo a 'la cosa'! ¡La cosa es un bebé, es lógico!

—La cosa puede ser cualquier cosa—masculló escuetamente Eva, rodando los ojos—. Lo importante aquí es que ella mató a alguien...

—Lo importante aquí es que todos ustedes deben cerrar la boca y olvidarse del asunto, si no quieren que me maten—interrumpí, con un suspiro cansado de resignación—. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

* * *

Intenté varias cosas para distraerme de aquello. Intenté leer, intenté jugar video juegos, intenté descifrar el significado de la vida, pero nada funcionaba.

Por eso tenía a Nirvana sentada a mi lado, frente al televisor, otra vez. De alguna forma lograba distraerme, ya fuera intentando vencerme en algún video juego o con largas sesiones de besuqueo.

La segunda opción parecía más apetecible en ese instante, por lo que nuestra partida terminada (la cual gané, por cierto) continuaba en pausa en la pantalla del televisor.

Scarlett pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en el apartamento, menos aún que antes. Aquella noche, no me pareció extraño que aún no hubiera regresado de la universidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi concentración, y Nirvana se apartó de mí apenas, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Esperas a alguien?—murmuró, a lo que sólo pude negar con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros

Justo entonces, los golpes se repitieron, en el mismo orden e intensidad. Tres golpes, una pausa, y tres golpes más.

Pude ver la expresión de Nirvana transformarse, de relajada a aterrorizada. Mantuvo mi rosto entre sus manos, viéndome a los ojos.

—No digas nada—me suplicó, en un susurro casi imposible de oír

Estuve a punto de desobedecer, bastante confundido y exasperado, cuando otra voz me interrumpió antes de hablar.

—¡Abre la puerta, sabemos que estás ahí!

Era una voz masculina, grave y con buen tono burlón insoportable. Golpeó otra vez. Tres, pausa, tres.

Nirvana contuvo un sollozo, aunque pude ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos azules. Entendiendo que debía mantener silencio pero sin entender por qué, intenté calmarla acariciando su cabello pelirrojo suavemente.

—¡Si no abres a la cuenta de tres, echaré la puerta a abajo y lo mataré!—amenazó la misma voz, aporreando la puerta con el mismo ritmo anterior antes de soltar una carcajada—. Sé que está ahí contigo... no quieres que se muera, ¿verdad?

Entonces me di cuenta de que en serio estábamos en problemas, por alguna razón u otra. Además, el tipo en la puerta le hablaba directamente a Nirvana. Y el que iba a morir era yo.

Ella sollozó entonces, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, y simplemente pude abrazarla contra mí mientras sentía un temor inmenso invadirme.

—¡Aquí vamos! ¡Tres...!—exclamó la voz, y pude sentir un temblor recorrer mi columna vertebral—. ¡Dos...!

Nirvana se apartó de mí súbitamente, y sin dar tiempo siquiera a que un grito de advertencia escapara de mi garganta, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

—¡Llévame, pero déjalo en paz!

Pude escuchar el grito desesperado de Nirvana, y pude ver al hombre en la puerta cuando me levanté de un salto. El tipo era enorme, y apuntaba con su arma hacia donde antes estaba la puerta, y a su alrededor había dos o tres hombres más.

—Niña, tú aún crees en Santa Claus, ¿no?—se burló el hombre de la voz grave, alzando su vista para verme cuando me acercaba a Nirvana—. Los dos vienen con nosotros.

Los otros tres hombres ingresaron en el apartamento en el mismo instante en que tomé a Nirvana por los hombros para alejarla de ellos.

No entendía nada, sabía que no podía defendernos a ambos, y aún así intenté no rendirme fácilmente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué diablos hacen aquí?—espeté en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono amenazante, más sólo conseguí sonrisas burlonas por parte de ellos

—Menos charla y más acción—masculló el que parecía el líder, ingresando también con su pistola en alto—. Cooperen y no morirán... aún.

Dos de los hombres que acababan de ingresar apartaron a Nirvana de mí bruscamente, mientras el tercero me tomaba de los brazos para retorcerlos, o lo que sea que me haya causado tanto dolor.

Intenté oponer resistencia, observando con impotencia a los dos tipos sacar a Nirvana del apartamento.

—¡Lo siento, Noah...!—vociferó, en medio de sus incontrolables sollozos

Sentí ganas de correr hacia ella y consolarla, llevarla lejos de todo el sinsentido que estaba ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor.

Sin embargo, el tipo fornido con el arma en su mano soltó una carcajada triunfal al acercarse, sonriendo torcidamente.

—El jefe va a estar muy complacido—se jactó, buscando complicidad en el hombre que me apresaba. Me sonrió de forma tétrica—. Buenas noches, amante trágico.

Aquello fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir un intenso dolor en mi cabeza cuando un objeto pesado me golpeó, logrando que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera para internarme en una intensa oscuridad.

* * *

Chan, chan, CHAAAAN *pésima música de suspenso* (?)

¡Hola!

Síp, yo otra vez. Nueva actualización, nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado... ¡pasaron varias cosas en este capítulo!

¡Pueden decirme sus teorías, sugerencias y opiniones!

Ahora, a responder reviews.

RG1998: Ah, pero va a sacar su lado explosivo, ya vas a ver 7u7 No te preocupes, para tus reviews aplicó la regla de "es mejor calidad que cantidad" (?)

Umeki-Nara: ¡Hey! Pos sí, Nirvana reaccionó mejor de lo esperado, pero eso no es bueno xD Es una buena teoría 7u7 Y creo que podría ser cierta. Gracias /o/ Nos leemos.

Aina: Síp, eso es muy cierto. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que la verás enfadada...

ScaleneCandy: ¡Hey! No novia también tiene un trauma con Cars, así que te comprendo u.u Lo de Scarlett y Max fue sorpresivo 7u7 Bueno, se sabrá más sobre ella muy pronto. ¡No es tedioso! ¡Amo los reviews largos! Hasta la próxima.

Melanie Clark: ¡Me alegra leerte de nuevo! *-* Te extrañé :c Morí de risa con lo de la canción xD *w*No te preocupes, yo te esperaré *-*

Guest: ¡Gracias! Dave también me da algo de pena, y no te preocupes, Nirvana se cabreará...

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Hey! Esa analogía me dio bastante risa :P ¡Empate! Lo sé... su reacción te llevo a la conclusión correcta... ¡felicidades!

saQhra: En eso tienes mucha razón, bien por Noah XD Gracias, Skyhitz es una gran artista *-* Lo de Regular Show pudo ser lo subconsciente traicionándome... ¡me encanta esa serie! ¡Gracias por las canciones! Y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Fluorecente: Me alegra que comentes, así de que estás ahí *-* Creo que opinamos igual respecto a Noah, sus desventuras resultan hilarantes. Me alegra mucho estar desarrollando correctamente la relación de Noah y Nirvana... ya verás lo que ella esconde. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos pronto.

Abednego: Muchas gracias. Me alegra que mi historia te haya enganchado x3 Aquí hay una actualización, ¡espero que te guste! PD: Nirvana es bonita, pero no sé si más que todo el cast femenino (?)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	18. El conejo blanco brinca

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

El conejo blanco brinca

* * *

El dolor en mi cabeza era insoportable, y parecía extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir en mi lengua el indiscutible sabor de la sangre, que en aquel momento, ya se había secado en mi rostro. Quería abrir los ojos, pero mis párpados no parecían obedecerme.

Intenté moverme, pero me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban firmemente amarradas, juntas, al respaldo de la silla donde estaba, al igual que mis pies pegados al suelo.

Comencé a sentir un incipiente dolor en mi cuello, probablemente por mantenerme inclinado hacia mi propio pecho. Alcé mi cabeza despacio, entreabriendo apenas mis ojos.

Enseguida mascullé una maldición silenciosa, cuando sentí la poderosa luz de un foco lastimar sin piedad mis retinas. Mis ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse despacio a la luz.

Intenté reconocer el lugar en donde me encontraba, pero nunca antes había estado allí. Era muy parecido a las salas donde interrogan a los sospechosos en las series policiales de la televisión, incluyendo uno de esos enormes espejos unidireccionales.

Al verlo, pude ver el reflejo de Nirvana justo a mi lado. Enseguida me volví hacia ella, ignorando el dolor punzante en mi cuello.

Pude notar que su ojo derecho, el único que podía ver desde mi posición, estaba morado probablemente a causa de algún golpe. Adiviné que tenía ambos ojos cerrados, y tal vez ni siquiera estaba consciente, atada a su correspondiente silla.

—Nirvana...—la llamé, aunque de mi garganta sólo salió un sonido rasposo y exhausto—. Nirvana...

Ella se removió un poco, soltando un leve quejido al voltear su cabeza hacia mí. Pude comprobar que su labio sangraba un poco, y aún así se las arregló para sonreírme un poco.

—Noah...—correspondió débilmente, antes de adquirir una expresión afligida—. Noah, lo s-siento tanto...

—No es tu culpa—murmuré, intentando en vano liberarme de mis ataduras—. Tranquila...

—¡Sí, es mi culpa!—exclamó, sollozando quedamente—. ¡Tú no sabes...! Yo...

Justo entonces, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose abruptamente logró sobresaltarnos a ambos. Ni siquiera nos esforzamos en ver quién era, simplemente nos vimos a los ojos, esperando.

Unos pasos resonaron en la silenciosa habitación, interrumpiendo la canción de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y corazones desbocados.

Finalmente, una persona se paró frente a nosotros y aclaró su garganta sonoramente para llamar nuestra atención.

Al alzar la vista, no pude ocultar la expresión de extrema incredulidad que adquirió mi rostro.

—¿Max?

Él me dedicó una mirada casi desdeñosa, viéndome de arriba a abajo con una mueca, mientras acariciaba su barba de candado con expresión pensativa.

—Ugh... los dos se ven muy mal—farfulló entonces, antes de volverse hacia Nirvana—. Les dije que no los golpearan mucho, pero... ya sabes como son los perros, a veces no obedecen y debes castigarlos...

—¡Déjalo ir!—rugió entonces Nirvana, y su tono de voz furioso logró tomarme desprevenido—. ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto, hijo de puta!

—¡Oye! ¡Que a mi mamá todavía le agradas!—reclamó él, sin enfado real en su voz—. Venga, no te esponjes.

—¡No te esponjes ni una mierda! ¡Lo dejas ir o te juro que te mato, imbécil!

Tanto Max como yo la observamos forcejear con sus cuerdas, completamente fuera de sí. Me recordó mucho a la reacción que tuvo Eva al perder una pelea de kickboxing contra Jo.

Así que ese era un arrebato de ira. Qué bonito.

—Vaya, estás bien loca... esto va a tardar más de lo que esperaba—murmuró Max, más para sí mismo que para nosotros—. ¡Asistente! ¡Trae una silla!

La puerta se abrió otra vez luego de unos momentos, y el resonar de unos tacones en el suelo acompañó la respiración errática y enfurecida de Nirvana.

No debí sorprenderme cuando vi la expresión cansada y hasta aburrida de Scarlett, pero una parte de mí así lo hizo. Ella ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

—Gracias, querida—farfulló Max al quitarle la silla, y acomodarla justo frente a Nirvana para sentarse al revés, es decir, que apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo—. ¿Te calmarás o necesitas una bofetada? Sé que Scarlett con gusto te ayudaría en ese caso.

Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa torcida aparecer en el rostro de Scarlett ante eso, aunque ella aún se negaba a mirarme. Nirvana respiraba agitadamente, pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, llenar aquel insoportable silencio que se había formado. Sin embargo, no pude. Las palabras se quedaban estancadas en mi garganta.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí—dijo entonces el enano morado, rompiendo el silencio—. Si yo fuera tú, haría las cosas más fáciles para todos.

—Si yo fuera tú, lo dejaría ir—respondió Nirvana, al parecer más calmada—. Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Bueno, en eso técnicamente te equivocas—corrigió él, y se volvió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. No le contaste nada, ¿cierto?

Todavía estaba aturdido por los golpes y la luz cegadora, pero aún así entendí a qué se refería. Nirvana me dedicó una mirada interrogante, y ligeramente decepcionada.

—No—admití, intentando no sonar tan afectado como estaba—. Pensé que no querías que nadie lo supiera.

—Exacto. Nadie debía enterarse. Ni siquiera tú.

Ante eso, le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Scarlett, a lo que ella simplemente rodó los ojos, exasperada.

—¿De qué están hablando?—intervino Nirvana, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por la confusión—. ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Nada importante. Scarlett asesinó a mi secretaria, Sasha—aclaró Max, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—. Ah, y después se acostó conmigo.

—Oh.

Scarlett gruñó entonces, cruzándose de brazos firmemente y negándose más que nunca a mirarme.

—Max—siseó, con un tono de voz casi inaudible—. Dijimos que jamás volveríamos a hablar de eso...

—Tú dijiste. Yo no.

—Disculpen, ¿alguien podría tomarse la molestia de decirme qué diablos está pasando?—mascullé, viéndolos con más aburrimiento que miedo—. No sé, si les parece bien...

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí con miradas que pretendían ser amenazantes, pero sólo pude observarlos con indiferencia.

Sí, estaba completamente inmovilizado frente al menos una persona que no tendría problemas con matarme. Pero no podía seguir asustado. Necesitaba respuestas.

Max suspiró pesadamente antes de volverse del todo hacia mí, ignorando la mirada asustada de Nirvana.

—Bueno, tu noviecita aquí presente no te ha hablado nunca de su familia, ¿cierto?—preguntó, con un malicioso tono casual—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué...?

—Cállate—espetó Nirvana, casi con veneno en la voz—. Se lo diré todo, sólo cállate.

—Tuviste suficiente tiempo para decírselo...

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

Max rió entredientes y chasqueó los dedos. Enseguida Scarlett se acercó a Nirvana, y antes de que pudiera temer por su vida, colocó una firme mordaza en su boca.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien habla demasiado—aseguró él, buscando en mí una complicidad que obviamente no encontró—. Pero tranquilo, estas a salvo. Siempre y cuando mantengas tu boca cerrada ni te metas en nuestro camino, todo estará bien.

—¿Entonces no me vas a explicar por qué estamos aquí?—cuestioné, con una mueca de incomodidad

—Oh, no. Dejaré que ella lo haga.

Rodé los ojos, frustrado. La confusión había crecido hasta niveles críticos, y ya no sabía en quién confiar. No quería creer que Nirvana estuviera involucrada en aquel tumultuoso mundo, y me hubiera arrastrado junto a ella.

Max dejó de prestarme atención, para concentrarse en la mirada furiosa que Nirvana le estaba dedicando mientras Scarlett presionaba sus hombros de forma insistente para impedir que forcejeara.

Y ya que no me iba a enterar de qué estaba ocurriendo por un buen rato, decidí escuchar y ver todo lo que podía, para intentar sacar alguna conclusión.

—Sabes que tengo que matarte, ¿no?—preguntó, obviamente sin conseguir ninguna respuesta verbal por su parte—. Pero no lo haré. No puedo.

Max se levantó de la silla y la apartó, generando un sonido horrible de chirrido entre las patas de la silla y el suelo. Suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas el cuento del conejo blanco? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Esperó pacientemente, observando a Nirvana. Justo cuando creí que no se movería, ella asintió levemente, cerrando sus ojos.

—El conejo blanco brinca, brinca, brinca. Tras el cerco, la niña espera. El conejo blanco brinca, brinca, brinca. El cerco es demasiado alto—recitó él, y aunque a mí me pareció algo realmente insulso, creí ver un par de lágrimas en los ojos de Nirvana cuando Scarlett le quitó su mordaza—. El conejo blanco brinca, brinca, brinca. Por fin da el gran salto. El conejo blanco brinca, brinca, brinca. ¿Qué le pasó al conejo?

Se formó un breve silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Finalmente, Nirvana suspiró.

—Tú dime—farfulló.

Max sonrió entonces, aunque mi expresión de total confusión era comparable con la de Scarlett.

—Te diré qué va a pasar ahora. Ustedes van a escapar, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para evitarlo—aseguró él, con tranquilidad sacando de su abrigo una pistola a la cual le quitó el seguro—. Afuera, casualmente habrá un auto con el que podrán alejarse de aquí sin que los sigan. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Nirvana asintió levemente, aunque su expresión aún era derrotista. Noté que se negaba por completo a mirarme.

Estuve a punto de hablar, para preguntar qué diablos pensaba hacer con su arma, justo cuando Max hizo un silbido, y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pude ver, a través del espejo, que por allí ingresaba el tipo grandullón que actuó como líder de nuestros secuestradores, más otro hombre que también reconocí.

—¿Jefe...?—cuestionó el primero, pero enseguida recibió un ensordecedor balazo en la frente

El otro tipo, indefenso, tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando Max le regaló dos balas en el corazón.

Scarlett ni siquiera pestañeó, sólo se limitó a desatar las manos de Nirvana tras un leve asentimiento de Max, quien limpiaba entonces el arma con un pañuelo, indiferente.

Pero lo que más me impresionó, más que los cadáveres sangrantes a mis pies, fue la expresión totalmente vacía de Nirvana. No había miedo, ni asco, ni nada.

Max terminó de limpiar el arma, y se la ofreció. Ella la tomó sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?—pregunté, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

—Salvo nuestras vidas—murmuró ella, sin siquiera mirarme y con voz monótona, antes de lanzar el arma al suelo descuidadamente

—Nadie creerá que escaparon si el arma tiene mis huellas, tontuelo—aclaró Max, rodando los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo—. En serio, a veces dudo que seas tan inteligente como presumes ser.

Scarlett rió por lo bajo ante eso, inclinándose a mi lado para liberarme de mis ataduras. Fruncí el ceño, en una horrible mezcla de molestia, confusión y frustración.

—Ni sueñes con regresar al apartamento—mascullé, mientras ella desataba mis pies adquiriendo una mueca

—También es mi apartamento.

—Y una mierda. No te quiero de nuevo allí.

Scarlett estuvo a punto de replicar otra vez, viéndome con una expresión de desprecio, pero Max aclaró su garganta y ella se apartó de mí enseguida, con un gruñido.

Masajeé mis adoloridas muñecas, mientras intentaba mover mis pies otra vez. Nirvana ya estaba en pie.

—Hay un auto afuera, un Mercedes Benz -—le informó Max, entregándole una llave—. Deshazte del peso muerto y luego busca a tu madre. Aléjense lo más posible de su residencia actual, y no se muevan de allí hasta que yo llegue. Las encontraré por el GPS en el auto.

Ella asintió otra vez, de forma autómata, como un robot que recibe ordenes y simplemente las obedece. Él le palmeó el hombro amistosamente, antes de hacer una seña a Scarlett, para que ambos se acercaran a la puerta.

Permitió que ella saliera primero, y se encargó de dejar la puerta entreabierta al retirarse.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se dirigió irremediablemente a Nirvana. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus labios pronunciaban palabras que no pude escuchar con claridad.

Parecían números.

Finalmente se volvió hacia mí, viéndome a los ojos otra vez. Su expresión arrepentida y hasta avergonzada logró recordarme a la pequeña niña pelirroja que temía al castigo del director.

Y tal como aquella vez, no tuve miedo. Tomé su mano, y simplemente deje que guiara mi camino.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo siento si el capítulo es demasiado corto... no tengo ninguna excusa. Sólo que así quedó, y ya.

Tal vez algunos ya se imaginen de qué va esto... pues ya veremos si tienen razón.

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: Me alegra que te haya gustado xD Bueno, no te pongas nerviosa D: Gracias, y como siempre, no te preocupes :3

Melanie Clark: Hola :D Pues sí, era la mafia 7u7 Y no te preocupes, nuestro Noah no morirá ;u; Bye, nos leemos.

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Llegó el momento! Pues, tú y yo sabemos lo que está pasando aquí...

Aina: Pues sí, han pasado muchas cosas en ese cap... y creo que también hay bastante intriga en éste.

ScaleneCandy: ¡Me alegra leer eso! Y lo sé, fue bastante dramático xD Y aún falta bastante... creo que aquí no hay muchas explicaciones, lo siento (?)

Fluorecente: ¡Pues quería darle un giro de 180° a la historia! Déjame decirte que tu teoría es bastante acertada... y sobre la batalla de mafias, tal vez eso ocurra... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7u7

saQhra: Izzy está loca para algunas cosas, y para otras no tanto... pues pronto te enterarás del pasado de Nirvana.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	19. Solos y juntos

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Solos y juntos

* * *

Temí que aquello fuera una emboscada, y no hubiese ningún auto esperándonos afuera, sólo un montón de matones con metralletas listos para llenarnos de balas.

Sin embargo, el auto estaba allí.

No dije ni una sola palabra mientras Nirvana comenzaba a conducir, alejándose rápidamente del lugar. Me pregunté si sabía dónde estábamos antes para saber como salir de allí, pero me di cuenta de que probablemente sí sabía.

La observé en silencio, apreciando la forma en que apretaba con fuerza el volante, con sus ojos azules húmedos fijos en el camino. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

Finalmente, explotó.

Comenzó a sollozar quedamente, permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sentí ganas de consolarla, pero aún estaba algo aturdido por la situación.

—Noah... lo lamento tanto—farfulló, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y negándose a mirarme—. Nunca quise que esto pasara...

—Cálmate, o nos matarás a ambos.

Ella pareció entender que si seguía así, probablemente nos estrellaríamos contra algún edificio. Suspiró, al parecer intentando calmarse.

—Mereces una explicación...

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero puedes explicarme luego—murmuré, cruzándome de brazos y bufando—. Ahora me gustaría llegar a casa en una pieza.

—No puedo explicarte luego, ¡tiene que ser ahora!—vociferó, aunque casi enseguida se dio cuenta y suspiró pesadamente—. Escucha... hay una razón por la que no quería decirte mi nombre, ni conocerte... sólo quería protegerte.

Doblamos en una esquina, en la cual el auto viró violentamente. Le dediqué una mirada extraña, mezcla de reproche y confusión. Ella me miró al fin, de reojo.

—Mi padre... él es jefe de la mafia. La familia Tennorman disfraza su fortuna tras una fachada de éxito en el mundo de la tecnología de punta.

Me quedé en silencio, viéndola fijamente en completa incredulidad mientras el auto avanzaba ligeramente más rápido. Nirvana fijó nuevamente la vista en el camino, de repente más seria.

—¿Es... es en serio?—pregunté con voz ronca, intentando buscarle lógica a todo a todo aquello—. Además, ¿Tennorman? Pensé que tu apellido era Banks...

—Tennorman es mi padre, Banks es mi madre. Llevo su apellido desde que se divorciaron—aclaró, suspirando y apartando una mano del volante para restregarla en su rostro, frustrada—. Mi madre no soportó el ambiente de mi padre y se divorció... él le prometió que nos dejarían en paz, y ella no quiso que volviera a verlo.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, secándose las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, mientras su otra mano seguía manipulando el volante.

Yo me limité a observarla, atentamente, siguiendo sus movimientos para no perderme ningún detalle. Realmente quería entenderla, porque aunque su historia no parecía tener mucho sentido, poco a poco lo iba adquiriendo.

—Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que debía elegir con quién quería vivir—recordó entonces, con tristeza en la mirada—. Mi hermano mayor lo eligió a él... y yo elegí a mamá.

Comprendí la amargura en su voz al instante. Ningún hijo debería verse forzado a elegir entre sus padres, sin importar la edad o madurez que tuvieran. De repente, sus padres me caían aún peor.

—Entonces... ¿por eso no querías decirme tu nombre?—farfullé, volviendo mi vista hacia el camino también—. ¿Ni conocerme?

—Mi madre siempre me advirtió que aunque estábamos lejos de mi padre y sus negocios, no podía involucrarme con muchas personas—susurró, haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad—. Para protegerlos, y no cargar en mi consciencia lo que pudiera pasarles.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, respirando agitadamente. Mientras tanto, yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, intentando que tuviera lógica en algún aspecto, aunque me estaba costando trabajo lograrlo.

—Conozco a Max desde que eramos pequeños, cuando las relaciones entre ambas familias rivales eran cordiales. Él es un año mayor que yo, pero aún así solía cuidar de mí—continuó, con voz más tranquila. Hasta pude vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios—. Siempre solía contarme el cuento del conejo, y pedirme un final distinto cada vez... hasta que mis padres se divorciaron, y no volví a verlo.

Nirvana volvió a suspirar, con aire cansado, y yo simplemente pude recostarme en el asiento, aturdido. Era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

Me dediqué a observar por la ventanilla del auto, en completo silencio. Por la velocidad a la que íbamos, las luces de la ciudad se desdibujaban en la noche.

Pude escucharla aclarar su garganta, y por eso la miré de reojo.

—Entenderé si... ya no quieres volver a verme—susurró entonces, suspirando pesadamente y sin apartar su vista del frente—. Sólo debes saber que lo siento...

Bufé al voltearme hacia ella. Pude notar que detenía el auto, por lo que supuse que estábamos en la calle de mi apartamento.

—Escucha... todo esto es muy sorpresivo y complicado—murmuré, restregando mi rostro con mi mano—. Supongo que necesitaré tiempo para asimilarlo.

Nirvana asintió levemente, con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Se volteó hacia mí, y tomó mi mano.

—Te daré el tiempo que necesites—farfulló, con un tono de voz casi inaudible—. Ahora necesito que bajes y te encierres en tu apartamento. No abras la puerta hasta mañana, ni siquiera a Scarlett. Mucho menos a Scarlett.

Asentí una sola vez. Tampoco tenía pensado recibirla otra vez en el apartamento. Acumularía muebles tras la puerta si era necesario.

—¿Crees que Scarlett trabajara para Max aún antes de ofrecerme compartir el apartamento?

Nirvana arqueó una ceja, y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Es posible. Una parte de su trabajo pudo haber sido mantenerte bajo vigilancia—dijo entonces, escondiendo un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras su oreja—. Buscarían cualquier medio para perjudicar a mi familia. Probablemente sabían que nos manteníamos comunicados.

Suspiré otra vez, cansado. Toda la situación me tenía aturdido, y no creía poder retener más información en mi cerebro exhausto.

Nirvana le dio un suave apretón a mi mano, para llamar mi atención. Me sonrió un poco, casi tímidamente.

—Vete ya. Debo ir por mi madre, y alertarla de la situación—susurró, soltando un prologado suspiro de resignación—. Te llamaré apenas esté a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo pude asentir un poco, y devolverle el apretón de manos, de algún modo intentando animarla aunque ni siquiera yo tuviera ni una mísera gota de ánimo.

Ella me sonrió levemente, y se acercó lo suficiente para besarme. No quise apartarme, pero me empujó delicadamente, riendo por lo bajo.

—Te llamaré luego.

En realidad no quería salir del auto, pero tuve que hacerlo. Los huesos en mis piernas se quejaron cuando estuve parado en la acera. Suspiré pesadamente.

Nirvana me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de poner el automóvil en marcha otra vez. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Me apresuré a entrar al edificio, y tuve que subir las escaleras rápidamente a pesar de que mis huesos pedían un descanso. Al llegar al apartamento, abrí la puerta sólo para encerrarla enseguida, con llave.

Con un suspiro de alivio, me acerqué al sofá y me deje caer allí, intentando relajar mis músculos. Casi enseguida, mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

Por un segundo, llegué a pensar que Nirvana ya estaba a salvo, antes de darme cuenta de que eso era ilógico pues la había visto marcharse hacía apenas unos minutos. Al ver mi celular, bufé.

Número privado.

Ni siquiera pensé en responder. Tal vez estaba volviéndome paranoico, pero había pasado por demasiada basura esa noche.

Segundos después, el teléfono dejó de sonar, sólo para que en pantalla apareciera un mensaje de voz.

Dudé un poco, pero finalmente decidí escucharlo.

—Soy yo, Scarlett. No pude llamarte desde mi celular, pero ese no es el punto. Sé que estás ahí, y no respondes intencionalmente.

Al escuchar su voz, tuve ganas de borrar el mensaje sin siquiera terminar de oírlo. Sin embargo, decidí seguir escuchando. Aún no sé por qué.

—Lamento lo de hoy. Intenté convencer a Max de que no era necesaria tu presencia, pero insistió—continuó, y pude oírla suspirar al otro lado de la línea—. No sé qué es lo que ella te habrá dicho, pero hay dos partes para cada historia. También debes escuchar mi parte.

El sonido se distorsionó un poco, como si Scarlett estuviera en movimiento al momento de hablar. A lo lejos, pude escuchar una voz masculina aunque no distinguí lo que dijo.

—Tengo que irme. Sólo... tenemos que hablar. Adiós.

El mensaje terminó, y aunque tomé el celular dispuesto a eliminarlo, no lo hice.

Todo lo que creía saber era una mentira. Y ya no sabía en quién podía confiar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Finalmente una explicación. ¿Lo vieron venir? ¿O fue completamente sorpresivo? ¡Ustedes díganme!

Como sea, el título del capítulo es una referencia a otra serie que amo muchísimo: Steven Universe *U*

En fin, responderé sus reviews.

ScaleneCandy: ¡Hey! ¿De tus favoritos? ¡Fantástico! Pues aquí está el pasado oscuro de Nirvana (?) PD: Pues eso fue a propósito, claro. Adoro South Park, y es una pequeña y casi imperceptible referencia *-*

Aina: Pues se va a poner peor... ¡Y sí, son buenos recuerdos! Para nosotros, no para Scarlett xD Muy tarde... ya malpensé (?)

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Gracias! En este capítulo está la explicación de Nirvana... y la reacción del sexy Noah. Y no te preocupes, yo entiendo.

saQhra: Me alegra muchísimo que hayas notado los cambios que ha atravesado el fic... y es que quiero crear un desarrollo para Noah. Que empiece como un joven y termine como un adulto. Y espero lograrlo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	20. La versión de Scarlett

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

La versión de Scarlett

* * *

Durante un par de días, tuve paz en el apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente de aquel "secuestro express", pude abrir la puerta y respirar aliviado. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero al menos no había recibido ninguna visita indeseada por parte de Scarlett.

Nirvana no había podido llamarme, pero dejó un mensaje de texto asegurando que estaba bien. Eso me calmó por un día.

Pero cuando intenté llamarla, no había conseguido hablarle. Ninguna de mis llamadas eran respondidas. Me pregunté si había perdido su celular, o si simplemente no podía responder por alguna razón.

No tenía idea, y aquella situación me tenía algo nervioso.

El lunes por la mañana, tres días después del incidente, seguía sin saber nada de Nirvana, ni de Scarlett. Sin embargo, sabía que debía intentar continuar con mi vida lo más normalmente posible.

Por eso regresé a la universidad.

No podía concentrarme del todo, en absolutamente nada. Estoy bastante seguro de que eso iba a reflejarse en mis calificaciones futuras, pero en aquel momento, no me importaba demasiado.

Me esforcé en evitar a mis amigos, porque sabía que si hablaba con ellos, iba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de contarles todo. Y hacerlo sería ponerlos en peligro inminente.

Aún así, no podía ocultar la cicatriz de un corte bastante profundo que había tomado lugar sobre una de mis cejas, y eso atrajo su atención.

—Amiguito, de verdad estoy preocupado...

La voz angustiada de Owen logró hacerme suspirar pesadamente. Fantástico, ahora me sentía culpable por no contarle la verdad.

Continué guardando mis pertenencias en mi mochila, sonriendo su entristecida mirada sobre mí. Finalmente alcé la vista para mirarlo, y me arrepentí.

—No puedo decírtelo—murmuré, intentando parecer indiferente mientras me daba la vuelta para irme—. En serio, déjalo así.

—No puedo. No sé qué te pasa, ni quién te lastimó—refutó él, siguiéndome de cerca con cierta dificultad—. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Mascullé una maldición al detenerme y darme la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Él me dedicó su mejor mirada de cordero degollado.

—Escucha, de verdad no puedo decirte nada—farfullé, con un suspiro de frustración—. Sólo estoy intentando protegerte.

Justo en ese momento, tuve una especie de epifanía.

Estaba en la misma posición en la que Nirvana había tenido que vivir por años desde que comenzamos a hablar. No poder decir nada, aunque las palabras quemaran en la garganta.

Ya no podía soportar la expresión herida de mi mejor amigo, por lo que me di la vuelta, y procuré no volver a verlo por un tiempo.

* * *

Scarlett no apareció en el apartamento, ni en la universidad, durante varios días.

Nirvana no volvió a dar señales de vida luego de su mensaje de texto.

Y yo estaba punto de arrancarme cada uno de mis cabellos por la ansiedad.

Hasta que cierto día, llegué al apartamento bastante tarde, sólo para encontrar que la puerta estaba abierta. Dudé al instante, ¿debía entrar o no?

Bueno, a pesar de todo vivía allí, y pagaba la mitad de la renta. Por eso, con toda la cautela que pude concebir, entré.

Scarlett estaba allí.

Apenas me vio, se levantó de su asiento a la mesa de la cocina, abandonando su café a medio beber.

—Te dije que no quería verte aquí—espeté, antes de que pudiera hablar siquiera

Ella parpadeó varias veces, aparentemente confundida. Luego de unos momentos, negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—También pago por esta propiedad—aseguró, cruzándose de brazos firmemente—. Tengo tantos derechos como tú.

—Creo que perdiste tus "derechos" cuando tú y tu noviecito el mafioso fueron demasiado lejos.

Scarlett rodó los ojos ante mis palabras, e intentó acercarse un par de pasos, pero alcé una mano para que se detuviera.

—Noah, esto es ridículo...

—Ridículo es que esperes que vuelva a confiar en ti luego de lo que pasó—mascullé, viéndola con desconfianza y recelo—. Venga, lárgate.

—¿No piensas escuchar mi versión?—cuestionó, con una expresión suplicante

Por un momento, casi le creí. Parecía sincera. Luego recordé quién era, y aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente.

—Si escucho "tu versión", ¿me dejarás en paz?—murmuré, arqueando una ceja con escepticismo

Scarlett suspiró hondo, y asintió una sola vez. Casi enseguida hizo una seña con su mano para que tomara asiento a la mesa. Así lo hice, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella tomó asiento también, frente a mí, y unió sus manos sobre la mesa de forma pensativa. Finalmente alzó la vista para mirarme.

—Verás, me enteré del mundo al que Max pertenece mucho antes de comenzar a convivir contigo. Él no es el jefe, su padre lo es. Y él está... en un periodo de prueba—comenzó, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro—. Conseguí un lugar en el negocio como sicario. Mato a quiénes ya no sirven, o a quién me ordenen. Siempre que me paguen, no tengo problema en hacerlo.

—Entonces, mentiste durante meses con eso del 'plan para recuperar su confianza', ¿no?—recordé, cruzándome de brazos y reclinándome en mi silla—. Buen comienzo.

—Eso, era parte del plan. Max me ordenó vigilarte de cerca, pues sabía que te mantenías en contacto con un miembro de la familia Tennorman. Para ganarme tu confianza, debía fingir ganarme 'su' confianza. Él creía que tú sabías todo, y que también tenías negocios sucios.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, y yo sólo pude restregar mis manos por mi rostro en un gesto cansado. Definitivamente aquel no era en buen día, ni una buena semana.

Esperé a que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció callada, observando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso es todo?—cuestioné entonces, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisidora—. Porque si es así, quiero que te vayas.

—Ya te lo dije, ésta es mi propiedad también, pago por ella.

—Scarlett, por favor. Ganas dinero suficiente para pagar otro lugar y dejarme en paz.

Ella soltó un bostezo, que parecía más que nada un gesto de aburrimiento, y se reclinó tranquilamente en su silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me iré, Noah—advirtió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Mi trabajo de vigilancia debe continuar, ahora más que nunca.

Aturdido, me levanté de mi lugar sintiendo una especie de mareo, posiblemente por la falta de sueño. La expresión en su rostro me dejó claro que no había forma de sacarla de allí.

Entonces tal vez podría sacar provecho de eso.

—¿Sabes algo de Nirvana?

Scarlett arqueó sus cejas ante eso, y simplemente hizo una mueca incómoda con su boca.

—Sé muchas cosas, pero asumiré que te refieres a su paradero—murmuró, y soltó un suspiro cansado—. Max lo sabe, pero yo no. No me lo dirá.

—Bien, gracias por nada.

Con un bostezo y mis músculos quejándose, me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesto a cerrar la puerta con seguro y colocar una silla detrás.

—Ella está bien—aseguró Scarlett a mis espaldas, aunque ni siquiera me volteé a verla—. Pero aún creen que escapó, y siguen buscándola.

Me volví apenas, con una expresión cansada e impaciente, justo frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

—No te vas a ganar mi confianza tan fácilmente—le advertí, abriendo la puerta—. Y por cierto, felicidades. Presiento que será una niña.

Cerré de un portazo, y aún así, pude oírla contener el aliento, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente, no había mucho para decir.

Revisé mi bolsillo, para tomar mi celular y revisarlo. Ningún mensaje, o llamada pérdida.

Y aquello no podía ser bueno.

* * *

Noah regresó, Noah regresó, ¡NOAH REGRESÓ, PERRAS! (?)

Es decir... ¿se enteraron de que Noah y Owen competirán juntos en The Ridonculous Race? c:

En fin... Scarlett nos cuenta su versión de la historia... mejor voy a responder sus reviews.

Aina: Bueno, ¡me alegra haberte sorprendido! Pues espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Fluorecente: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, está bien. Pues podría decirse que Max es el karma de Scarlett 7u7 Bueno, aquí está la versión de Scarlett, y además, regresó de todas formas xD Amo Steven Universe, y estoy muy emocionada porque el Stevenbomb. Full Disclosure... es como si hubieras leído mi mente (?) ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

RG1998: Gracias x3 No es una trama tan complicada... creo. Tal vez le doy muchas vueltas a todo xD No importa, igual gracias *_*

Ringo-Tensai: Me alegra haberte hecho sonreír x3 Bueno, tal vez luego se descubra más sobre eso... ¡y aquí está la versión de Scarlett!

ScaleneCandy: ¡Hey! Stevonnie *-* Pues sí, Noah tiene una suerte horrible XD Y Nirvana está llena de sorpresas 7u7 ¡Muchas gracias! Suerte con tu reto, ¡nos leemos!

Solcito Araujo: Muchísimas gracias, y sí, fuiste el review número 100 :D

Bueno... creo que eso es todo. Me voy a fangirlear sobre que el más sensualón de los sensualones está de regreso (?) Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	21. Intervención

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Intervención

* * *

Scarlett permaneció en el apartamento, y no hubo forma humanamente posible de sacarla de allí.

Debía admitirlo, era testaruda y no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Y cómo me fue imposible sacarla a patadas del lugar, tuve que acostumbrarme otra vez a su presencia.

Aún no sabía nada de Nirvana, y aquello comenzaba a preocuparme en demasía. Scarlett aseguraba que estaba bien pero que Max no quería que supiera dónde estaba.

Ya estaba harto de la situación.

Aquella noche había llegado al apartamento bastante cansado, y no quería hacer más que echarme a dormir. Me percaté de que Scarlett no estaba en el apartamento, y aquello me hizo sentir ligeramente aliviado.

Apenas pude dejar mi mochila tirada en el suelo y colocar la comida de ayer en el microondas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Maldije por lo bajo, sabiendo que no podía ser Scarlett pues ella tenía una llave. Por una milésima de segundo, pensé que tal vez era Nirvana. Ese impulso de estupidez me llevó a la puerta para abrirla.

Pero no era Nirvana, a menos que hubiese cambiado de sexo, tuviera el cabello negro y ojos verdes.

El chico desconocido, de cualquier forma, me recordó a ella por sus facciones.

—¿Noah Blain?—cuestionó, arqueando una ceja al verme de arriba a abajo

No respondí enseguida, sino que lo observé fijamente en silencio, por un momento.

—Eso depende—murmuré, listo para cerrar la puerta en cualquier momento—. ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho rodó los ojos, y sacó una de sus manos de sus bolsillos, para extenderla hacia mí con una mueca.

—Damon Tennorman. Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora.

Ignoré por completo su mano, porque lo que había dicho llamó mi atención aún más. Él pareció notarlo, por lo que suspiró pesadamente.

—Soy su hermano mayor—farfulló, con impaciencia—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—¿Ir a dónde?—dije, aún viéndolo con desconfianza—. ¿Cómo sé que de verdad eres su hermano, y no quieres sacarme de aquí para matarme?

—Muy simple, porque podría matarte aquí mismo—aseguró, abriendo su campera de cuero para mostrar un arma—. Y además, si no vienes conmigo, te mato.

—Guau, qué amable.

El tipo arqueó una ceja, y suspiró pesadamente, restregándose un ojo con el dorso de su mano.

—Escucha, no lo hagas más difícil—murmuró, apartándose de la puerta, al parecer para que yo pudiera salir—. Ven conmigo. Mis padres quieren hablar contigo, pero les pesa mucho el trasero como para moverlo hasta aquí.

—¿Me llevarás dónde está Nirvana?—inquirí, viéndolo con recelo y expectativa. Él bufó, pero asintió levemente—. Está bien, vamos.

Damon soltó un suspiro, de esos que uno experimenta cuando consigue algo difícil. Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta con llave antes de seguirlo fuera del edificio.

Frente a la acera, estaba estacionado un auto negro, en apariencia elegante y caro. Él ingresó al asiento del conductor, y esperó que hiciera lo mismo. Lo hice, con desconfianza.

Comprobé al estar allí que el vehículo era costoso, por la calidad superior de los asientos y todo a mi alrededor. Muy diferente a mi auto... ah, por cierto, me compré un auto. Ahora lo saben.

Probablemente iba más allá del límite de velocidad, pero lo cierto era que no me importaba en ese momento. Quería ver a Nirvana, y cerciorarme de que estaba bien. Y para eso debía arriesgarme a que el tipo fuera un impostor, o termináramos estrellados contra algún árbol.

Iba concentrado en ver por la ventanilla del auto, distraídamente. No tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con mi supuesto cuñado.

Además, él mismo no parecía muy hablador.

Pronto noté que estábamos alejándonos mucho de mi apartamento, y aquello comenzó a preocuparme. Imaginaba que de un momento a otro iba a detener el auto, empujarme afuera y darme un par de tiros en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Noté que comenzaba a detener el auto, por lo que salí de mi ensimismamiento para ver a mi alrededor. Estábamos frente a un enorme portón de rejas negras, y Damon hablaba con alguien por un intercomunicador.

Al momento siguiente, las rejas se abrieron, y el auto ingresó. Era el jardín más gigantesco que hubiera visto en mi vida. El paisaje parecía sacado del cuento más cliché de la historia.

El vehículo avanzó en lo que parecía un sendero eterno, y sólo pude observar con asombro todo a mi alrededor. Los frondosos árboles, los postes de luz que iluminaban el jardín nocturno, y frente a nosotros, volviéndose cada vez más grande, una vistosa mansión.

—¿Tú vives aquí?

No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que escuché a mi interlocutor reír entredientes.

—Así es—aseguró, con tono de superioridad mientras detenía el vehículo—. Impresionante, ¿no?

—¿El hecho de que pareces tener veinticinco años y todavía vives con tu padre? Sin dudas es impresionante.

Damon me dedicó una mirada envenenada, antes de abrir la puerta del auto y bajar. Lo imité, de repente sintiéndome ligeramente más confiado.

Con un seco gesto de su cabeza me indicó que lo siguiera, y así lo hice. Ingresamos en la mansión, que parecía aún más gigantesca por dentro.

Todo era lujoso, elegante, vistoso... soberbio. Asquerosamente rico. Y no me gustó nada.

Damon continuó caminando dentro del recinto, sin detenerse ni un momento, y no tuve más opción que seguirlo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos frente a un par de exageradas puertas de madera que el joven frente a mí abrió de par en par.

Era un despacho, al mejor estilo de una película con un alto presupuesto. Los cuadros en las paredes, y la vistosa biblioteca me distrajeron por un momento de las personas que estaban allí, hasta que un hombre aclaró su garganta.

Era un hombre maduro, diría yo que tenía cincuenta y tantos años, las canas en su cabello negro lo delataban. Estaba parado detrás de un escritorio de caoba, y en su elegante traje, imponía respeto.

En un sofá, cercano al escritorio, reconocí a la señora Banks, aunque se veía diferente. Atrás había quedado su atuendo de ama de casa, para ser reemplazado por un exuberante vestido de fiesta.

Si sumaba a esas dos personas, con Damon, tenía la ecuación perfecta de una familia de mafiosos ricos. La única persona que no encajaba allí, no estaba presente.

—¿Dónde está Nirvana?

El hombre tras el escritorio rió entredientes ante mi pregunta, y se limitó a hacer un gesto con su mano, señalando una silla frente a él.

Asumiendo que no diría nada hasta que todo estuviera cómo él quería, no tuve más opción que acercarme y tomar asiento allí.

—Eric Tennorman—se presentó entonces con voz firme, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Ya conoces a mi esposa y mi hijo...

—Ex esposa—corrigió la señora Banks, mientras yo estrechaba la mano del tipo brevemente

Él rió otra vez.

—Dícelo a tus vestidos y joyas nuevas, cariño.

Esperé algún tipo de respuesta mordaz por parte de la mujer, pero nunca llegó. Por eso, suspiré pesadamente, con impaciencia.

—Usted ya me conoce, y le agradezco que no me haya raptado, he tenido malas experiencias con eso—farfullé, cruzándome de brazos firmemente—. Pero de verdad quisiera saber...

—Ella está bien—aseguró entonces, tomando asiento en su imponente silla de cuero—. Está aquí, dónde es seguro. Pero no la verás.

Arqueé una ceja, y él pareció notar mi confusión. Con un suspiro cansado, pareció abrir uno de los compartimientos de su escritorio, para sacar de allí un puro.

—Escucha, niño, te seré completamente honesto—murmuró, mientras encendía el puro al colocarlo en sus labios—. No podría importarme menos tu bienestar, pero, sí le importas a mi hija.

El señor Tennorman se tomó su tiempo para exhalar una bocanada de humo, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no toser, pues no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

—Me impresionaste bastante cuando me enteré de que no habías cortado cualquier lazo con mi hija luego de saber la verdad—admitió, reclinándose en su asiento tranquilamente—. Pero la verdad es que no puedo permitir que sigas en contacto con ella.

Se quedó en silencio otra vez, y yo no dije nada. Estaba esperando, aunque no sabía lo que esperaba. Tal vez que continuara hablando, tal vez que sacara un arma, o tal vez que la propia Nirvana entrara en el lugar en un acto dramático.

Nada de eso ocurrió.

—No queremos que vuelvas a ver a nuestra hija—confirmó la señora Banks, con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano—. Porque si te matan, eso la afectaría.

—Déjenme ver si entiendo esto—musité, viéndolos a los tres con una expresión pensativa—. Quieren que me aleje de su hija, y más que nada de este peligroso ambiente... ¿y me traen aquí para decírmelo?

—Somos un poco dramáticos—aseguró el hombre, con otra carcajada profunda al exhalar más humo—. En realidad quería conocerte, tú sabes, me daba curiosidad.

—Puede conocerme más si me permite ver a su hija.

—Eres un chico listo, pero no lo suficiente.

Mascullé una maldición silenciosa, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás con frustración. Me volví de nuevo hacia él, sólo para verlo sonreír orgullosamente.

—¿No entiendes que estamos intentando salvarte la vida?—murmuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¡Nirvana ha pasado por mucho, para además tener que llorar sobre tu cadáver!

—¿Y cree que no va a sufrir si me aleja de ella?

—Ay, por favor, no te creas tan importante—intervino otra vez la mujer, rodando los ojos despectivamente—. Lo superará. Un rompimiento es más fácil de superar que una muerte.

No tuve impedimentos en fulminarla con la mirada, aunque a ella no pareció importarle. Me volví hacia el señor Tennorman, que aún parecía concentrado en su puro, y luego observé a Damon. Él continuaba callado e impasible.

—Noah, no te traje aquí para discutir contigo lo que pasará—aseguró entonces el señor Tennorman, llamando mi atención otra vez—. Te traje porque quería decirte a la cara la decisión que tomé, porque así debe ser.

Él se levantó de su lugar, imponiendo su presencia una vez más, y se acomodó el traje elegantemente.

—Sé muy bien que Nirvana buscará contactarte tan pronto como la dejemos salir de aquí—farfulló, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Y confiamos en que tú te encargarás de alejarla.

—Rómpele el corazón, para que te odie—sugirió Damon, hablando al fin—. Así se alejará de ti, y de paso te romperá la nariz.

No dije absolutamente nada. Solamente me levanté, con un suspiro cansado y molesto.

—No podré verla, ¿cierto?—mascullé, con una expresión aburrida. El hombre negó otra vez con su cabeza—. Entonces supongo que no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

—Supones bien. Damon te llevará de nuevo a casa—aseguró, extendiendo su mano de nuevo hacia mí, aunque la rechacé. Rió entredientes—. Adiós, Noah.

Me limité a asentir una sola vez, y ni siquiera miré a la señora Banks al dirigirme fuera del despacho. Podía oír los pasos de Damon detrás de mí.

Recorrimos el mismo camino por el que caminamos para llegar, con la diferencia de que ya no le prestaba atención a nada. Sólo iba en silencio, con la mente en blanco.

No le presté atención al viaje de regreso, ni a los gritos de reclamo que vociferó Scarlett cuando me vio llegar.

Al parecer no creía que irme en la noche con el heredero del mafioso rival de su jefe fuera una buena idea. No me importó.

Simplemente me encerré en mi habitación, me acomodé en mi cama y observé atentamente el techo, en completo silencio.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Pero no quería hacerlo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Síp, este capítulo fue más bien Noah interactuando con OCs, pero aún así espero que les guste.

Ahora, los invito amablemente *saca una pistola y apunta con ella* a que lean mi nueva historia, "Intensa-mente" c: Nah, ya en serio, si quieren pueden leerla, creo que es buena... o más o menos xD

Ahora responderé sus reviews.

Aina: Bueno, ahora sabes que Nirvana está a salvo... o al menos, eso es lo que le dijeron a Noah.

OFIXD: ¡Y se pondrá aún peor!

Kumita-Chan: ¡Hola! ¡Vaya, bueno, ahora sé que estabas leyendo! Pues sí, Noah y Owen x3 Pues me alegra que te hayan gustado estos capítulos. ¡Cuídate, besos!

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, está bien. Y sí, aunque aún falta mucho por suceder.

saQhra: Scarlett es muy talentosa para esto de las mentiras y las conspiraciones. ¡Exactamente! Síp, Geoff regresó con un amigo, y Leonard con una amiga :D

FanTD97: ¡Sólo diré que falta mucho para eso!

ScaleneCandy: ¡Hey! No te preocupes, está bien, de verdad. Lo de la princesita del mal me dio mucha ternura x3 ¡Espero que te haya gustado el episodio de The Ridonculous Race! ¡Nos leemos!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	22. Campanas de boda

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Campanas de boda

* * *

La charla con los padres de Nirvana no había ayudado en absolutamente nada.

En todo caso, lo empeoró todo.

Scarlett me exigió una explicación para mi desventura nocturna, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no discutir con ella. No tenía fuerza ni ganas.

Por eso la ignoré, siempre que me fue posible. Y de alguna forma, eso influyó a que me agradara recibir una visita de Dave en el apartamento.

—Tú me ayudaste cuando mi novia me abandonó, yo debo hacer lo mismo.

Tuve ganas de aclararle que no era mi novia, y que no me había abandonado, pero me lo guardé. Dave parecía estar mucho mejor desde el incidente con Sky, y no quería arruinárselo.

—Sí, es mejor así. Me enteré de que está saliendo otra vez con ese tal Keith—me contó, dándole un sorbo a su café distraídamente—. Y yo... yo estoy bien. Disfrutando de la soltería.

—¿En serio?

—La verdad no.

Rodé los ojos, con un suspiro cansado. No había dormido muy bien, y tenía un humor de perros. Especialmente porque aún no recibía ninguna señal de Nirvana, aunque supiera que estaba bien.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Dave?—cuestioné, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisidora—. No es que no disfrute de tu hilarante presencia, pero...

—¡Ah, sí! Estás invitado a la boda de Shawn y Jasmine, este fin de semana.

—¿Me invitan ellos o tú?

Dave se rascó la nuca, casi nerviosamente.

—Ambos, en realidad. Shawn realmente quiere que vayas, aunque no me dijo por qué—farfulló, con una expresión ligeramente confundida ante sus propias palabras—. Y yo quiero que vengas. Sky estará allí... y no quiero ir solo, es sería patético.

—¿Y no es patético que vayas con tu primo?—farfullé, poniéndome de pie para colocar nuestras tazas vacías en el lavabo de la cocina

Escuché a Dave reír un poco, como si yo acabara de contarle un buen chiste. Y mientras yo lavaba las tazas con hastío, se acercó y palmeó mi hombro amistosamente.

—Vamos, Noah... te vas a divertir.

* * *

No me estaba divirtiendo.

Todavía no sé cómo fue que Dave logró convencerme de acompañarlo, pero lo hizo.

Y ahí estaba yo, en una boda, usando un traje que odiaba, sentado junto a una anciana con incontinencia verbal.

—Dime, ¿eres familiar del novio, o de la novia?

Tenía ganas de mandarla a freír espárragos, pero no podía. La cortesía me lo impedía.

—No soy familiar de ninguno de ellos. Soy primo del padrino.

—¡Oh, el amigo de mi lindo Shawn! Shawn, mi nieto es todo un hombre... ¿quieres que te cuente la historia de como cayó de su cuna al suelo, de cabeza?

La señora no esperó ninguna respuesta, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Cuando comenzó a hablar, simplemente dejé de escuchar.

Estaba rodeado de personas que no conocía. Sólo podía reconocer a Dave, en su puesto de padrino, también Sky y Samey en el lugar de las madrinas. El resto del elenco de Isla Pahkitew se repartía en los asientos, excepto Max y Scarlett.

Scarlett había recibido una invitación. Yo la vi tirarla en la basura apenas la abrió.

Y luego estaba Shawn, que esperaba nerviosamente.

Aún no podía entender por qué él me querría allí. Casi no lo conocía.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado -incluso la anciana habladora-, cuando la novia llegó. Debo decirlo, se veía muy bien, aunque verla junto a su futuro esposo casi me hizo reír. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era enorme.

Sólo había asistido a ocho bodas en mi vida, y todas habían sido hindúes. Ninguna se había parecido a ésta, aunque en realidad no le presté mucha atención.

Estaba cansado, distraído, y con ganas de largarme.

Cuando empezó la fiesta, me aseguré de quedarme en un rincón mientras los novios comenzaban con el primer baile de la noche.

Estaba esperando a que Dave dejara de actuar como un baboso alrededor de Sky para decirle que me iría a casa, porque otra vez, la cortesía no me permitía hacerlo sin decirle.

Pasó un rato, media hora o cuarenta minutos, en el que me entretuve bebiendo algo de champagne. Hasta que al fin vi a Dave acercarse, aunque venía con Shawn y Jasmine tras él.

—Y aquí está... ¡te dije que lo traería!—aseguró, señalándome como si yo fuera un auto que intentaba vender

—Felicidades—murmuré, esforzándome por sonreírle a los recién casados

—Muchas gracias. Shawn realmente quería verte—aseguró Jasmine, con un marcado acento australiano

Su esposo asintió rápidamente ante eso, y me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hablando de eso... ¿nos permiten un momento?—cuestionó, viendo a su esposa y a su amigo de forma significativa

Los tres intercambiamos miradas, completamente confundidos, pero Dave sonrió y asintió.

—Claro, viejo. Vamos, Jasmine, bailemos ésta pieza—murmuró, tomando la mano de la alta mujer y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile

Apenas nos quedamos solos, le dediqué a Shawn una mirada inquisidora. Él suspiró, y me hizo un gesto con su mano antes de caminar.

No tuve más opción que seguirlo, aún inseguro.

Salimos del salón dónde la fiesta tomaba lugar, y comenzamos a recorrer uno de los pasillos del hotel.

—Debes estar muy confundido ahora, pero no te preocupes, no soy un zombie—aseguró, hablando al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice—. Aunque si lo fuera, sin dudas me comería tu cerebro.

—Gracias, ¿pero podrías decirme qué está pasando?

Shawn asintió, deteniéndose frente a una puerta en específico, que llevaba el número 69 en su madera.

—Bueno... ésta boda no se pagó sola—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros levemente—. Y tuve que pedirle dinero prestado a tu suegro...

Aquello captó mi atención por completo. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un segundo, un segundo de realización.

—¿Nirvana está aquí?

Shawn asintió otra vez, suspirando pesadamente. Y no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

—Convenció a su padre de darme una prórroga para pagarle—farfulló él, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro—. Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarla verte...

—¿Ella está en la habitación?—pregunté, sin escuchar del todo su historia. Al verlo asentir, mi mano tomó el pestillo de la puerta—. Gracias.

—No hay problema, viejo. Los dejaré solos...

Esperé a que Shawn se diera la vuelta y se alejara, hasta desaparecer de mi vista, y entonces abrí la puerta. Y allí estaba.

De forma bastante irónica, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de fiesta, aunque nunca apareció en la boda. Sonrió enormemente al verme.

—¡Noah!—exclamó, al momento de lanzarse hacia mí para abrazarme

No pude decir nada, simplemente la abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado en realidad. La mantuve allí, cerca, por unos momentos.

Cuando al fin se apartó, su sonrisa continuaba allí, intacta.

—Te ves bien—admití, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente al verla sonrojarse

—Tú igual—murmuró, escondiendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Suspiró—. Lamento lo que pasó...

—No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa.

Aún así, ella adquirió una mueca de incomodidad que no pude quitarle. No soltó mis manos, sino que jugueteó un poco con ellas, distraídamente.

—También me enteré de lo que hizo mi padre—farfulló, sin alzar la vista para mirarme a los ojos—. Lamento eso...

—Meh, no importa—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia—. Iba a conocerlo algún día, ¿no?

Nirvana rió un poco ante eso, mirándome al fin. Se mordió el labio inferior, con incertidumbre.

—Éste lunes regresaré a la universidad, y todos fingiremos que hemos vuelto a la normalidad—dijo entonces, sonriendo levemente al tirar de mis manos para acercarme un poco más—. Ahora... ¿qué quisieras hacer?

—No lo sé...—musité, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente ante su tono de voz

—Bueno... estamos completamente solos, en una habitación de hotel...

Entonces mis mejillas ardieron intensamente. Ella soltó una risita traviesa ante eso, aprovechando mi distracción para empujarme hacia la cama.

—Oh, vamos—susurró, La sentarse cómodamente en mi regazo—. No estabas tan nervioso cuando lo hicimos por teléfono...

—Pero en ese momento no podías verme...

Nirvana rió otra vez, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, relajándome un poco. Incluso me atreví a tomarla de la cintura, y pude notar que temblaba ligeramente. Me calmó saber que ambos estábamos nerviosos.

Ella sólo se inclinó para unir sus labios con los míos, y no pude resistirme a devolverle el beso.

Y sólo puedo decir que ambos salimos bastante desaliñados de esa habitación de hotel.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nuevo capítulo pa' la banda (?) Ok, no xD

Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho para decir en este momento, sólo... ¡EL MATRIMONIO GAY ES AHORA LEGAL EN TODO ESTADOS UNIDOS! *O* Hoy es un día de celebración, mi gente.

Ahora, responderé sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Oh, sí, lo sé. Lo siento si es algo corto, espero que lo disfrutes x3

OFIXD: Pues sí... y se pondrá todavía peor D:

saQhra: Este no es un buen momento para Noah, aunque las cosas parecen mejorar... ¡y sí, Noah siempre es así de elocuente!

Creo que eso es todo por ahora... cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	23. Cuidar niños apesta

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Cuidar niños apesta

* * *

Saber que Nirvana estaba bien, y volver a verla casi diariamente, había vuelto a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Y era bastante visible.

—Te ves exultante... ¿tuviste un encuentro sexual recientemente?

Los comentarios de Scarlett no tardaron en llegar, pero no eran tan molestos. O tal vez ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia, y a su voz.

Continué sirviendo mi café, antes de acomodarme a la mesa, tranquilamente.

—De hecho, así es.

Scarlett apartó la vista de su lectura ante mi respuesta, para verme con una expresión incrédula.

—¿Viste a Nirvana otra vez?—cuestionó, arqueando una ceja

—¿Por qué sólo puedo tener sexo con Nirvana?—murmuré, sólo para que ella me dedicara una sonrisa burlona. Rodé los ojos—. Cómo sea.

Ella rió entredientes, cerrando su libro de psicología y dejándolo sobre la mesa, antes de terminar de beber su café.

—Veo que no planeas cortar cualquier contacto con ella. Parece que no aprendes—musitó, con una pequeña mueca despectiva

—Soy un mal alumno—comenté, rodando los ojos al darle otro sorbo a mi café—. Oh, por cierto, voy a pedirte que te vayas.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, por ésta noche.

La sonrisa de Scarlett se volvió traviesa, mientras se ponía en pie, tomando su libro.

—¿Vas a traer a Nirvana y no quieres que presencie el coito?

—Ugh, no lo llames así... pero sí, vendrá aquí—farfullé, con un suspiro cansado—. Y también vendrá mi hermano Elijah, y su esposa, y sus hijos... es su aniversario y debo cuidar a mis sobrinos.

No iba a ser gratis. Mi hermano iba a pagarme, lo cual me hizo pensar que pudo contratar a cualquier otra persona, como un niñero profesional o algo así.

Pero no me quejo. Unos dólares más siempre vienen bien.

—Niños—farfulló Scarlett, con una mueca de disgusto e incomodidad—. Está bien, de todas formas, estaré ocupada ésta noche.

Así fue. Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Scarlett se marchó. Y quince minutos después, Nirvana llegó.

Nos mantuvimos entretenidos por un largo rato, jugando videojuegos y hablando de trivialidades varias, hasta que el timbre sonó cerca de las nueve.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Allí estaba mi hermano mayor Elijah, su esposa Iris, y sus hijos Zach y Estelle.

—En serio te agradezco por hacer esto—murmuró mi hermano, apenas abrí la puerta, hasta que se percató de que no estaba solo—. ¿Hola...?

—Hola, no soy niñera profesional, pero me defiendo—aseguró la pelirroja a mi lado, sonriendo amigablemente—. Soy Nirvana.

—Elijah, y ésta es mi esposa, Iris—presentó él, estrechando su mano con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ellos son Zach y Estelle. ¿Tú eres...?

—Es mi novia.

Elijah me dedicó una mirada algo curiosa apenas dije eso, y sólo pude rodar los ojos. El compromiso falso era el menor de mis problemas en aquel momento.

—Niños, sean buenos con su tío—susurró mi cuñada, acariciando el cabello de sus hijos antes de empujarlos un poco hacia la puerta

Los niños ni siquiera respondieron. Sus miradas traviesas hablaban por sí mismas.

—Espérame en el auto, enseguida te alcanzo—musitó Elijah, besando a su esposa antes de que ella se alejara

Nirvana tomó a ambos niños de la mano y los adentró en el apartamento, hablando de algo que en realidad no llegué a escuchar.

Apenas se alejó lo suficiente, extendí mi mano hacia mi hermano de forma significativa. Él bufó, y sacó su billetera con una mueca.

—¿Sabes? No debería pagarte, son tus sobrinos—farfulló, pero al ver que no bajaba mi mano y cambiaba mi expresión, rodó los ojos al entregarme el dinero—. Eres un vividor.

—No. Soy un oportunista, y eso es distinto.

Y me merecía ese dinero. Especialmente porque mis sobrinos eran un infierno viviente que no iba a soportar gratis.

Al regresar al living, esperé verlos allí, frente al televisor viendo "Keeping Up with the Kardashians" o alguna otra basura parecida. Sin embargo, no estaban allí.

Los busqué en la cocina, pero allí sólo estaba Nirvana, preparando la cena.

—Probablemente están jugando—dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente—. Déjalos ser.

—No voy a dejarlos ser. Podrían lastimarse, y luego tendría que llamar a emergencias, y me daría mucha pereza.

Nirvana rodó los ojos, antes de que ambos escucháramos un par de risitas. Intercambiamos miradas, antes de volver a escuchar atentamente. Venía de la habitación de Scarlett.

Y no podía imaginar un lugar más inseguro en todo el apartamento.

Sin dudarlo, ambos nos dirigimos a aquella habitación, y sigilosamente, abrí la puerta. Enseguida, la risa de Zach se oyó más claramente, mientras pude verlo saltar sobre el colchón alegremente.

Al lado de la mesita de noche, Estelle sostenía un objeto que no pude identificar rápidamente.

—¡Ay, no, suelta eso!

Y apenas vi a Nirvana acercarse para quitárselo, supe lo que era.

—¿Qué es?—cuestionó mi pequeña sobrina, con curiosidad, mientras Nirvana se lo quitaba con una mueca de asco—. ¡Yo lo encontré!

—Es un dildo—murmuré, bajando a Zach de la cama. Recibí una mirada asesina por parte de Nirvana, y me encogí de hombros—. Es un juguete para adultos.

—¡Parece un cohete espacial!

—Pero no lo es, Zach. No lo es.

Observé a Nirvana lanzar el objeto al suelo, y luego patearlo bajo la cama, con disgusto.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que encontremos un cadáver o algo así—masculló, tomando a Estelle delicadamente de la mano y sacándola de la habitación rápidamente.

Luego de lavar su mano con alcohol, jabón y desinfectante, terminó de cocinar la cena. Y eso es algo bueno, porque de otra forma todos habríamos comido pizza y helado.

Más tarde, llevó a los niños a mi habitación -dónde se quedarían por esa noche- y allí los arropó y les contó ese cuento del conejo blanco que brinca o algo así.

Sinceramente, agradecí su presencia mentalmente durante toda la noche. No habría sabido como manejar la situación con tanta soltura.

Me quedé en el living, viendo una repetición de Futurama mientras esperaba a que Nirvana terminara de arropar a los niños.

Por unos momentos, unos pocos minutos, sentí que todo estaba en su lugar.

Nirvana se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá, con un suspiro cansado. No pude evitar observarla, y sonreírle un poco.

—Oye—murmuré, llamando su atención mientras revisaba mi bolsillo, y sacaba el dinero de mi hermano—. Aquí tienes.

—¿Estás... pagándome?—cuestionó, observando el dinero que le ofrecía con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Por qué?

—Elijah me dio este dinero por cuidar a sus hijos, pero yo no lo hice. Fuiste tú.

Nirvana se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que su rostro adquiriera una expresión enternecida. Se acercó, para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme dulcemente.

—Quédatelo—susurró, con una breve risita traviesa—. O de otra forma, parecerá que estás pagándome por el regalo que estoy a punto de darte.

—Pero tú... ¿regalo?—repetí, observándola atentamente con una expresión suspicaz—. ¿Es mi cumpleaños y lo olvidé... otra vez?

Ella rió un poco, negando levemente con su cabeza. Hizo un gesto con su mano, antes de apartarse para tomar su mochila rosada del suelo, y revisarla.

—En realidad, lo compré para ambos—aclaró, concentrada en su búsqueda—. Pero quiero que tú lo abras.

Se volvió hacia mí con un paquete de forma rectangular, sonriéndome m emocionada. Lo tomé, aún algo indeciso.

—¿Es un libro? Parece un libro... ¡es un libro!

Nirvana soltó una risita ante mi afirmación, observando como desgarraba el papel con el que lo había envuelto. Y definitivamente, era un libro.

Tenía una preciosa portada, una ilustración realmente hermosa... pero lo que llamó mi atención, fue el título.

—¿Por Siempremente?—cuestioné, aún observando el libro con escepticismo—. ¡Una de esas palabras ni siquiera es una palabra!

—¡Eso no importa!—refutó, quitándome el libro para abrazarlo cariñosamente contra su pecho—. Lo compré para que pudiéramos leerlo juntos, creí que te gustaría...

Hice una mueca ante su expresión intencionalmente indefensa, y suspiré, negando levemente con mi cabeza.

—Es lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida—farfullé, y observé su mirada entristecerse. Reí un poco—. Hagámoslo.

—No tienes que...

—Quiero hacerlo.

Nirvana dudó por unos momentos, pero finalmente sonrió levemente, asintiendo una sola vez. Se acercó y se acomodó a mi lado, acurrucándose.

Debo admitir que no le presté mucha atención a la historia, estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando su voz.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, como cada semana. ¿Cómo han estado estos siete días?

Bien, voy a responder sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Hehehe... muchas gracias. Pues aquí ves que para Noah la normalidad no existe. PD: ¡Lo sé! ¡No todo está perdido!

RG1998: Oshe shi 7u7 (?) Aw, no te preocupes, es importante que descanses x3 Espero que te guste este capítulo, beso.

Aina: Oh, en uno de los capítulos Jasmine y Shawn anunciaron su compromiso :3

Guest: ¡Gracias, Joaquín! De verdad tenés que ver las últimas temporadas, aún All Stars no es tan bueno, en mi opinión :v ¡Nos vemos! PD: Te debo y me debés un choripan, mirá que no me olvido u_u

saQhra: Lo sé, Noah debe mantenerse alerta pues no está a salvo. Yo creo que fue un cumplido... ¿o no? XD Y 69, porque es el número del amorsh 7u7 (?) XD

FanTD97: ¡Tu review se cortó! Creo que no permite publicar links.

Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	24. Quinceañera

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Quinceañera

* * *

No terminamos de leer el libro, sólo el primer capítulo, pero eso es algo bueno. Tenía la excusa perfecta para acurrucarme con ella y escuchar su voz hasta quedarme dormido.

Ugh. Qué cursi. Me doy asco. Pero sólo un poquito.

En fin. Nirvana estaba decidida a introducirme en su vida por completo, y para eso decidió presentarme a varias personas con las que había crecido.

Eso me hizo sentir que aquello era injusto. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de presentarle a mi familia, honestamente.

Estuvo muy insistente durante una semana entera, intentando convencerme de acompañarla a una fiesta.

Dije 'no' una vez.

Dije 'no' dos veces.

Compró lencería y la modeló casualmente en mi habitación.

Dije '¿Formal o informal?'.

Y allí estaba yo, usando un traje formal, rodeado de personas que desconocía. Me pareció un horrendo deja vu.

Nirvana, que no lograba eliminar su sonrisa orgullosa ante su victoria sobre mi lívidinosa persona, estaba justo a mi lado, apretando mi mano delicadamente.

—Gracias por venir—susurró entonces, volviéndose hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

—Gracias por recordar que te queda muy bien el morado.

Finalmente pude sonreír orgullosamente al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente ante mis palabras. Su vestido era morado. Su lencería también.

Ella negó con su cabeza, aún abochornada, y me observó fijamente. Luego de unos momentos, comenzó a quitarme la corbata, con una mueca de incomodidad.

—Oye, ¿qué haces?—cuestioné, viéndola guardar mi corbata en su pequeño bolso accesorio—. No voy a hacer nada aquí frente a todos...

—Cállate—murmuró, sonrojándose aún más, y su sonrisa creció un poco—. Te ves mejor así.

—Lo sé. Soy el estilo personificado.

Soltó una risita traviesa, antes de golpear mi brazo de forma inofensiva, para que guardara silencio, porque la cumpleañera ingresaba al lugar.

Antes de continuar, voy a detenerme aquí. Estábamos en una fiesta de cumpleaños, como habrán notado, de una jovencita desconocida para mí.

Era una de las hermanas menores del mejor amigo de Nirvana. Y sabía muy bien que yo no era bienvenido allí, pero asistí. No sólo por la lencería de Nirvana, sino porque ella me habló de la familia De los Santos. Ellos habían sido lo más cercano a una familia núcleo que había tenido, desde su infancia.

Y quería que yo los conociera. Esa era la única razón por la que accedí, en realidad.

La muchacha en cuestión, Lucía, estaba cumpliendo quince años de edad. Y como era tradición en su cultura, aquella fecha se celebraba a lo grande.

La Fiesta de Quince es el equivalente latino de los Dulces Dieciséis.

Allí todos vestían formalmente, y esperaban a que la joven del cumpleaños llegara. Luego, ella bailaba un vals con su padre, sus hermanos y familiares varones. Y después, comenzaba la fiesta, con música y comida.

No sonaba mal, en realidad.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, y mientras la cumpleañera bailaba con su padre, Nirvana me contó más sobre ellos.

Aparentemente, los De los Santos se habían mudado a Canadá cuando el mejor amigo de Nirvana, Romeo, tenía cinco años. Se instalaron aquí en Ontario, y abrieron una panadería que es bastante exitosa.

Nirvana y Romeo se volvieron amigos apenas se conocieron, pues la casa de los De los Santos quedaba justo al lado de la de ella.

Cuando Nirvana cumplió quince años, ellos le organizaron una Fiesta de Quince, y en la misma, Romeo le confesó que toda su familia trabajaba para los Tennorman.

Su padre les pagaba por cuidar de su hija. Por eso, Nirvana se sentía muy segura con ellos. Y con él.

Escuché atentamente cada palabra que ella dijo, y cuando terminó de hablar, pude ver claramente que los invitados se habían dispersado, y comenzaba a sonar una tonada latina.

También pude ver a Romeo acercarse a nosotros, ataviado en un elegante esmoquin. No pude evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

Apenas llegó, posó su mano 'amistosamente' sobre el hombro de Nirvana, quién simplemente le sonrió un poco.

—Hola. Gracias por venir—dijo secamente al verme. Se volvió hacia ella, y sonrió levemente—. Prometiste que bailarías conmigo.

—Oh, es cierto—susurró ella, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Quise negar con mi cabeza y no soltar su mano, pero me di cuenta de que seguramente daría una mala imagen de novio posesivo. Por eso asentí, aunque no pude borrar la mueca de mi rostro.

Pronto Romeo se la llevó al centro de la pista, y yo aparté la vista. Casi enseguida, alguien posó una mano en mi hombro, y me ofreció una copa de champagne.

—Bonita fiesta, ¿verdad?—cuestionó, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, sonriendo amablemente—. Y muy cara, también.

—Nada es gratis en la vida—murmuré, aceptando su copa con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Usted es...?

—Enrique de los Santos—dijo entonces, extendiendo una mano que estreché brevemente—. ¿Tú tienes nombre, muchacho?

—Noah Blain.

—Nombre bíblico. ¿Padres cristianos?

—Sólo si los hindúes cuentan como cristianos.

El hombre soltó una carcajada ante eso, palmeando mi espalda amistosamente. Yo sólo pude sonreír un poco. El tipo era carismático, y me agradaba más que su hijo.

—Así que tu familia es extranjera también... vaya casualidad—comentó, con un prolongado suspiro—. Nirvana nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Y aún así preguntó mi nombre?—cuestioné, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Rodé los ojos—. ¿Usted también me pedirá que me aleje de ella 'para protegerme'?

Enrique rió entredientes y negó rápidamente con su cabeza, dando un sorbo a su propia copa de champagne. Frunció un poco el ceño, en gesto pensativo.

—No, no. Ya estás grandecito para tomar tus propias decisiones, y además, ¿quién soy yo para preocuparme por ti?—murmuró, con tono elocuente. Rió otra vez, aunque casi sin ganas—. Pero sí me preocupo por ella. ¿Crees que podrías protegerla en una situación de riesgo?

Ante eso, sólo pude guardar silencio. ¿Honestamente? No. No creía poder protegerme a mí mismo, mucho menos a ella.

Sin dudas había sido algo en lo que no había pensado.

—Creo que ya termina la canción—farfulló, sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con tu chica?

—Uhm... no creo puedo bailar 'esa música'. Sin ofender.

—No es ofensa. No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, se alejó de mí, para acercarse a la cabina del DJ. Pude verlo hablarle al oído, y por eso suspiré pesadamente. No sabía por qué estaba confiando en un tipo que a acaba de conocer, pero aún así me acerqué a la pareja que bailaba en el medio de la pista.

Llegué junto a ellos apenas la canción terminaba, y una nueva canción comenzaba. Melodía lenta, esa era una buena señal.

—¿Me permites ésta pieza?

Nirvana se volvió hacia mí con una expresión sorprendida, aunque casi enseguida aceptó mi mano, ligeramente sonrojada.

Pude ver la expresión casi asesina de Romeo, sin embargo, no le presté atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado tomando de la cintura a mi chica.

Ahora que leo eso, sí sueno como un imbécil. Oh, bueno.

En efecto, la canción era lenta, he incluso era en Inglés. Agradecí mentalmente a Enrique de los Santos, y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa al verlo bailar con su hija.

—Gracias por venir, en serio—susurró Nirvana, suspirando al descansar su cabeza en mi hombro—. Sé que no eres un gran amante de la diversión...

—¿Me estás llamando aburrido?—cuestioné, fingiendo un tono ofendido—. Ese es mi límite, terminamos.

Nirvana soltó una risita traviesa ante eso, y negó rápidamente con su cabeza, apartándose para mirarme. Se esforzó en llegar a la altura suficiente para besarme.

—Noah, te a...

El estruendo de un balazo cortando el aire la interrumpió.

Ambos nos sobresaltámos ante eso sonido, y apreté mi agarre sobre su cintura de forma instintiva, antes de buscar el origen del alboroto.

De repente, todos los invitados corrían de un lado a otro, gritando en pleno horror. Y no era para menos, las balas surcaban el aire de forma peligrosa.

Pude ver claramente a Enrique de los Santos disparar un arma contra un par de tipos, vestidos formalmente, probablemente para perderse en la multitud.

Junto a él, los demás integrantes de su familia también portaban armas, y habían formado una especie de barrera frente a Nirvana y yo.

Pronto alguien tomó a Nirvana del brazo y la apartó bruscamente de mí, antes de darme un empujón.

—¡Elena te llevará a casa, tienes que salir de aquí!—vociferó Romeo, intentando hacerse oír mientras mantenía a Nirvana junto a él y seguía disparando su arma—. ¡Ella se queda conmigo!

—¡¿Por qué?!—espeté, a pesar de que una joven parecida a él me tomó del brazo e intentó alejarme.

—¡Porque yo puedo protegerla!

Me quedé en completo silencio por segunda vez esa noche, hasta que un dolor insoportable en mi estómago me obligó a soltar un grito.

Bajé la vista, y me arrepentí. La sangre cálida comenzaba a brotar de la herida, y no cesó aunque intenté detenerla con mi mano.

—¡Noah, no!

El grito de Nirvana fue agónico, y sonó aún más fuerte que todas las balas que estaban siendo disparadas.

Pude verla intentar acercarse a mí mientras mi vista se nublaba y el dolor continuaba. La muchacha junto a mí aún intentaba sacarme de allí, pero mis rodillas temblaron.

Sólo pude escuchar otro grito y un par de balazos antes de caer al suelo, en medio de un charco de mi propia sangre.

* * *

Chan, chan, CHAAAAN *pésima música de suspenso otra vez* (?)

¡Hola!

¿Alguien me extrañó? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Okay :c

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado algo bloqueada a la hora de escribir éste fic. No sé por qué. Voy a intentar continuar este fic dentro de una semana, pero si no es posible, ya saben por qué :/

En fin, es hora de responder reviews.

RG1998: Thanks! Scarlett es una genia xD Lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste :3

Ringo-Tensai: Oh, lo sé, ¡lo siento! Pero necesitaba darle un poco de humor al asunto :p Ya sabes... calma antes de la tormenta.

Aina: Lo sé, Scarlett es toda una loquisha ewé

saQhra: Hoy en día los niños ven de todo en TV u.u ¡Puede que Scarlett lo haya hecho apropósito! Como es tan malvada... Pues ese es un libro muy interesante también XD

OFIXD: ¡Hey! No habrá porno por aquí u.u XD

Bien... creo que eso es todo por leer. Cuídense, son amados.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	25. La confesión

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

La confesión

* * *

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y el hecho de que las cortinas en la ventana permitieran la entrada del radiante sol no ayudó.

Solté un leve gruñido, frunciendo un poco el ceño y apartando la vista de los rayos solares. No podía ver con claridad, pero pude distinguir que todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un pulcro color blanco.

Apenas mi vista comenzó a aclararse, pude notar que indudablemente me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. Y debí haberlo supuesto, ahora que recuerdo en que estado me encontraba al momento en que perdí la conciencia.

Intenté enderezarme un poco, pero una mano se posó delicadamente en mi hombro y me hundió de nuevo en esa camilla.

—Buenos días, Noah—saludó una suave voz femenina, y al fin pude ver a una joven enfermera a mi lado—. Será mejor que te relajes, el doctor vendrá pronto. Se alegrará de verte despierto.

Solté un suspiro cansado, removiéndome un poco en mi lugar, incómodo. Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué... qué pasó?

—Fuiste víctima de una pandilla callejera, te dispararon en el estómago—me informó, con una pequeña mueca de compasión—. Pudimos hacerte una transfusión de sangre urgente, y el doctor Anderson predijo que esta mañana despertarías. ¡Y tenía razón!

Sentí ganas de reír entredientes ante su explicación. La historia de la pandilla callejera no estaba tan lejos, si los cambias por un grupo de mafiosos.

Observé a mi alrededor, y pude ver un bolso junto a un abrigo descansando en una silla cercana a mi camilla. Y los reconocí al instante, mi madre había estado aquí.

—Nirvana...—murmuré, tragando saliva e intentando enderezarme otra vez—. ¿Dónde está Nirvana?

—¿Te refieres a la joven pelirroja?—cuestionó la enfermera, y sólo pude asentir levemente—. Se fue hoy en la madrugada... pero dejó una carta, dijo que te la entregáramos apenas despertaras. Déjame buscarla...

La observé buscar en los bolsillos de su uniforme, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer en mi pecho. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, el dichoso doctor Anderson entró por la puerta.

Revisó mis signos vitales, hizo un montón de anotaciones en una tablilla y me felicitó por seguir vivo.

Yo sólo quería leer la maldita carta.

Me informó que mi familia había estado aquí, y mi madre estaba en la cafetería del hospital, desayunando.

Cuando por fin terminó de hablar y revisarme, le pedí encarecidamente un momento a solas. La enfermera (Tammy, según dijo) me entregó la carta.

Estuve a punto de abrirla, hasta que oí los inconfundibles gritos encolerizados de mi madre.

—¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me avisó que mi hijo despertó?! ¡Debería ser la primera en saberlo...!

Hice un pequeño gesto de dolor al oír su voz retumbar en mis oídos, hasta que entró en la habitación. Seguida por mi padre, mis hermanos, y mi insoportable primo.

—¡Noah!

—¡Noah, estás vivo!

—¡Mamá, Dave me debe veinte dólares!

Los gritos de todos comenzaron a irritarme, y suspiré pesadamente, restregando una mano en mi rostro.

—Uhm... familia Blain, no puedo permitir que tantas personas visiten al paciente a la vez—avisó el doctor, con una pequeña mueca incómoda en su rostro—. Tendré que pedirles que se retiren, podrán visitar a Noah por turnos...

—¡Lárguense todos!—ordenó mi madre, acercándose a mí para poder acariciar mi cabello de forma empalagosa—. Yo me quedaré con él.

—En realidad... quisiera estar a solas. Por favor.

La mirada horrorizada y herida de mi madre podría haberme hecho sentir culpable en otro momento, pero no en ese. La enfermera palmeó su hombro dulcemente.

—Señora, es mejor darle algo de privacidad. Acaba de despertar, y tiene una carta por leer.

Agradecí la intervención de la joven, pero no la mirada desconfiada que me dedicó mi madre.

—Es cierto... nunca me hablaste de tu 'amiguita' Nirvana—farfulló, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Hablaremos de eso...

—Luego, mamá. Por cierto, mi compromiso era falso. Nirvana es mi novia.

Su expresión de horror fue impagable, pero mi padre se aseguró de sacarla de la habitación, guiñándome un ojo.

Pronto el doctor Anderson y la enfermera Tammy se encargaron de sacar a todos de la habitación, y agradecí mentalmente por eso.

Cuando por fin estuve solo, me atreví a abrir la carta. La caligrafía, desordenada y apresurada, sin duda era de Nirvana.

* * *

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque despertaste hoy, tal cómo el doctor Anderson aseguró. Qué buen doctor, ¿cierto? Y qué forma más cliché de comenzar una carta.

En fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Si escribí ésta carta, es porque soy demasiado cobarde, y jamás podría decírtelo a la cara. Porque se me caería el alma al suelo antes de comenzar a hablar.

Lo que pasó en la fiesta fue una de las tantas maneras en que todo podía salir mal desde el principio. Jamás debí hablarte, y ni aceptar conocerte. Nunca debí permitir que esto llegara tan lejos.

Lo siento. No elegí nacer en éste infierno, pero sí arrastrarte conmigo. Fui egoísta al hacerlo, y en serio, lo lamento.

Ya no quiero que sufras, ni que arriesgues tu vida. Tienes años, décadas por delante, sin mí. Es lo mejor para ti.

No intentes buscarme, no me encontrarás. No intentes llamarme, no responderé. Esto es todo.

No necesitas esto. Y tampoco a mí.

Te amo. Voy a recordarte cada día, y seré feliz sabiendo que tienes una vida tranquila y "normal". Cuídate, y este sacrificio no será en vano.

Adiós.

PD: Por cierto, puedes terminar de leer nuestro libro, si así lo deseas. Estaré leyéndolo junto a ti, dónde quiera que estés.

* * *

Mi madre atribuyó mi falta de apetito y expresión derrotista al trauma que el ataque de la pandilla había causado en mi persona. Y por ese supuesto trauma, también me salvé de su sermón.

Durante casi una semana, recibí visitas de todos mis hermanos, mis tíos junto a mi primo Dave, Owen, Izzy, Eva, Cody, incluso Gwen y Courtney me hicieron una visita. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Esperé que Nirvana se arrepintiera de su decisión, que entrara por la puerta, con sus salvajes rizos rojos y su sonrisa encantadora.

Pero eso jamás ocurrió.

Poco a poco tuve que hacerme a la idea de que ella nunca volvería. Poco a poco, entendí que aquel había sido el final de todo. Nuestra fecha de vencimiento.

Un viernes por la noche, en el que había comenzado a escribir un borrador de novela en un cuaderno prestado, Tammy me anunció una visita.

Supuse que sería Owen, o tal vez Dave. Hasta que me dijo que era una muchacha pelirroja, que casi exigía verme.

Enseguida hice que entrara...

... sólo para decepcionarme una vez más.

Scarlett me observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, abrazando contra su pecho un sobre de Manila.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Otra referencia a Steven Universe? ¿Dónde? (?)

Síp, sé que me atrasé otra vez... bloqueo, fucking bloqueo :c

En fin, vamos a lo que importa, responderé sus reviews.

RG1998: Oshe, lo sé xD Al pobre Noah no se la ponen fácil (?) Aw, espero que te guste, corredorcita :3

Ringo-Tensai: Hehehe, ¡tal vez funcione! Pues digamos que Noah no está teniendo la mejor de las suertes por ahora...

Umeki-Nara: ¡Un review tuyo, rápido, pediré un deseo! :v Okno. De acuerdo, cariño, te avisaré para la próxima. Pos no creo que a Noah le queden ganas de bromear ahora :v Bueno, ¡Nos leemos! También te quiero :3

OFIXD: Usted cállese, que hay una parte de su fic que no me tiene contenta, y ya sabe cuál es e.é (?) Aún así, su porno sigue siendo genial :3

saQhra: Pues acá en Uruguay también se celebra :3 Noah no murió porque hierba mala nunca muere (?) Nah, no murió porque es un bastardo con suerte XD

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Intentaré continuar pronto, pero no prometo nada.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	26. No asesinarás a tu prójimo

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

No asesinarás a tu prójimo

* * *

—¿A qué vienes?—cuestioné, volviendo mi atención nuevamente a mi borrador con un suspiro—. ¿Vas a reírte de mí porque siempre tuviste razón? Muy tarde, ya lo hice yo mismo.

Scarlett negó rápidamente con su cabeza al acercarse a la camilla, aunque tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Te lo advertí—me recordó, encogiéndose de hombros levemente—. Pero me alegra que estés vivo.

—Qué lindo de tu parte—mascullé, tachando un párrafo entero con mi bolígrafo—. Ahora, dime qué quieres y lárgate.

Pude ver a Scarlett rodar los ojos, antes de acomodarse en la silla junto a la camilla, con un suspiro de resignación.

—Vine a aclararte que Max no tuvo ninguna responsabilidad del ataque. Fueron ordenes de su padre—aclaró, mostrándome el sobre significativamente—. Y también vine a traerte esto.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿El mapa del tesoro?

Ella rió entredientes ante eso, y simplemente abrió el sobre de Manila.

—Algo parecido, en realidad—musitó, colocando el papel frente a mí, sobre mi regazo—. Son los planos de la mansión Tennorman, actualizados hace menos de un mes por un ingeniero experto y corrupto.

Le dediqué una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad, antes de fijarme en los planos. Definitivamente eran profesionales, incluso un poco confusos.

—Te recomiendo que los estudies muy bien antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, un paso en falso podría...

—¿Por qué haces esto?—interrumpí, viéndola atentamente, con recelo

Scarlett parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado, restregándose una mano en el rostro.

—Max recibió una llamada de Nirvana, dónde le pedía una tregua y alegaba que estabas fuera de todo esto, oficialmente—farfulló, adquiriendo una mueca incómoda al apartar la vista—. Pero entonces pensé... arriesgaste tu vida desde que comenzaste a hablarle, y seguiste haciéndolo luego de enterarte de todo. Su decisión termina dónde empieza la tuya.

Permanecí en silencio por unos momentos, solamente viéndola a los ojos. No me pareció ver a la misma Scarlett que me propuso compartir una renta y un apartamento. Estaba viendo a la Scarlett que se había ocultado tras ella todo este tiempo.

Y no pude evitar sonreírle honestamente.

—Gracias, Scarlett.

—No te pongas cursi conmigo.

Ambos reímos un poco ante eso, sólo por unos minutos, hasta que ella finalmente aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención, señalando los planos.

—No podrás hacerlo solo. Necesitarás dos personas físicamente fuertes, y una distracción—continuó, adquiriendo una expresión seria y técnica—. Y, obviamente, no cometas la idiotez de escapar del hospital para hacerlo. Espera hasta recuperarte por completo.

Señaló una habitación en específico plasmada en el papel, y yo la marqué enseguida con mi bolígrafo.

—Esa es la habitación de Nirvana, dónde planean mantenerla por ahora. Lo más probable es que no realicen ningún cambio por un tiempo, para no llamar la atención de nadie—resumió, antes de soltar un prolongado suspiro de satisfacción consigo misma. Sonrió un poco—. Supongo que ahora sí es un mapa del tesoro, ¿no?

Sólo pude sonreírle levemente, y asentir una sola vez. Tammy regresó a la habitación, nos informó que la hora de visita había terminado, y que el doctor Anderson vendría a verme en quince minutos.

—Guarda muy bien esto, y estúdialo en tu tiempo libre—me aconsejó Scarlett, poniéndose en pie—. Ya es hora de que me vaya de aquí.

—Algo me dice que no te refieres solamente al hospital.

Scarlett hizo una pequeña mueca incómoda ante eso, y simplemente palmeó mi hombro con delicadeza.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte—admitió, ofreciéndome su mano formalmente—. Te deseo muchísima suerte, aunque tal suerte no exista, y lo que necesites sea inteligencia y estrategia.

—Mucha suerte para ti también—aseguré, dándole a su mano un apretón amistoso—. ¿Me dirás a dónde vas?

—Lo mejor será que nadie lo sepa. Ni siquiera Max.

Aquello sonó a advertencia, y solamente pude asentir una vez más, tácitamente dando mi palabra de no hablar del tema con nadie más.

Scarlett abandonó la habitación con una media sonrisa, y yo sólo pude echarle un vistazo más a los planos antes de guardarlos celosamente.

Ya sabía lo que haría apenas saliera de allí.

* * *

—El pasado sábado fue declarada desaparecida la joven universitaria Scarlett Stone—anunció la conductora del noticiero de las cinco, mientras una fotografía de la pelirroja psicópata aparecía en pantalla—. La joven, ex-participante del reality show juvenil "Drama Total: Isla Pahkitew", está siendo buscada desesperadamente por familiares y amigos. En caso de reconocerla, por favor llamar...

Apagué el televisor con un suspiro cansado.

Aquella habitación de hospital se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Según palabras del doctor Anderson, me dejaría ir a casa en un par de semanas.

Yo quería irme enseguida.

Mi madre continuaba visitándome siempre que podía. La convencí de que fuera a casa, y accedió cuando el doctor le aseguró que yo estaba mejorando rápidamente.

Para entretenerme, comencé a escribir esa novela de la que sólo tenía un borrador. No era muy bueno, pero hacía lo que podía.

Los días pasaban muy, muy lento.

Cierto día, Tammy la enfermera me indicó que tenía una visita. Sin prestarle mucha atención, le dije que le permitiera pasar.

Grave error.

Oí la puerta cerrarse con seguro, unos pasos acercándose, y una persona se sentó en la silla junto a mi camilla, a una distancia prudente. Alcé la vista para verlo.

Allí estaba Max. Con una expresión tan tranquila al sacar un arma de su saco, que logró hacerme palidecer. No pude decir nada, al observarlo colocarle un silenciador a su pistola. Por fin me miró.

—Tengo dos preguntas para ti. La segunda depende de tu respuesta a la primera—dijo, con un tono relajado que definitivamente no iba con la situación—. Número uno, ¿dónde está Scarlett?

No pude responder enseguida, aún estaba algo aturdido. Sin embargo, cuando le quitó el seguro al arma, tragué saliva nerviosamente.

—No tengo idea—aseguré, intentando que mi voz sonara segura aunque yo no lo estaba.

—Respuesta incorrecta. Número dos, ¿dónde quieres la primera bala?

No dudé de que hablaba en serio. Luego de verlo matar a esos dos tipos sin siquiera pestañear, sabía que podía hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, frustrado. Suspiré pesadamente.

—Digo la verdad. No sé dónde está Scarlett, ¿por qué lo sabría?—mascullé, intentando apelar a su sentido común para salvar mi vida

—Porque vivías con ella, y sé que ella confiaba en ti—aseguró él, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no fuera importante—. Ahora dime dónde está. Se me está acabando la paciencia.

—Está desaparecida. Eso significa que nadie sabe dónde está.

Max rió entredientes ante eso, aunque obviamente no era una risa honesta. Apretó el puente de su nariz, intentando calmarse.

—Ella se fue. Lo sé—aseguró, masajeando su sien con una mueca exasperada—. Quería irse, renunciar a su puesto, alejarse de esto... pero no se lo permití.

—¿Y no te has preguntado por qué se fue?

Él alzó la vista para mirarme, arqueando una ceja. Negó levemente con su cabeza.

—No. Pero si lo sabes, te recomiendo que hables.

—No lo sé—mentí, de nuevo, intentando que mi voz sonara tan segura era posible—. Te aseguro que no arriesgaría mi vida para cubrir sus espaldas.

Max me analizó con la mirada, buscando algún gesto en mi lenguaje corporal que pudiese delatarme. Al parecer no lo encontró, porque con un suspiro de resignación, se puso en pie.

—Supongo que no tengo más opción que creerte—murmuró, guardando su arma en su saco—. Pero créeme, si llego a enterarme de que mentiste... la próxima bala no será en el estómago.

* * *

Max se hace el malote pero sabemos que es un princeso uwu (?)

¡Hola!

Síp, yo de nuevo. No voy a extenderme demasiado hoy, porque no tengo mucho tiempo :c

Responderé sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Muchas gracias... tal vez en este no se soluciona, pero ya veremos. Hehehe, espero poder hacerlo.

saQhra: Oh, la referencia era el título, y una parte del capítulo. Amo demasiado Full Disclosure x3 Y sí, los bloqueos son una porquería.

Solcito Araujo: ¡Hola de nuevo! Te pierdes de a ratos, pero siempre regresas xD Me alegra que te guste la historia.

LectoraFantasma: Sí, así es :3 Lo sé, Nirvana puede ser bastante desesperante y difícil de escribir. Oh, me encantaría hacerlos más largos, pero últimamente estoy algo bloqueada, y me conformo con poder escribirlos (/-w-)/ En fin, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

Eso es todo, amigos.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	27. Crónica de un final anunciado

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Capítulo co-escrito con Umeki-Nara, con un plot-twist justo al final.

* * *

Crónica de un final anunciado

* * *

—Tú definitivamente te volviste loco, ¿no?

Ya me esperaba esas palabras de aliento por parte de Eva, al momento de contarles mi plan.

Era bastante simple, en realidad. Saldría de ese estúpido hospital en un par de días, y usando el mapa que Scarlett me había dado, entraría sigilosamente a la mansión Tennorman para ver a Nirvana.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que lo haremos!—exclamó Izzy, emocionada—. ¡Será pan comido! ¡Con mantequilla de maní!

—Sí, amiguito, seguramente será muy fácil—agregó Owen, levantando su pulgar en gesto de aprobación—. Además, ¡el amor verdadero siempre encuentra la forma de triunfar!

Observé con una pequeña mueca la forma en que Owen e Izzy soltaban risitas cómplices , viéndose mutuamente con cariño.

Eva bufó.

—Todos ustedes ya perdieron la cabeza—espetó, cruzándose de brazos firmemente—. Ni siquiera sueñes con que arriesgaré mi vida de esa forma.

—Está bien, lo haré sin ti—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros tranquilamente, como si no me importara—. No te obligaré a nada.

—Pero, amiguito, ¿entonces quién será la distracción?

Le dediqué a Owen una mirada incrédula, antes de rodar los ojos, algo exasperado.

—Tú serás la distracción—le aclaré, con un suspiro cansado—. Izzy vendrá conmigo, y noqueará a todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino.

—¡Y los mataré, y me comeré sus tripas!

—Eso no será necesario...

Izzy rió traviesamente ante eso, encogiéndose de hombros. Por un momento, temí por la vida de quienes se interpusieran en nuestro camino.

Eva se quedó en silencio, observándome, como si estuviera esperando que me retractara. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Al parecer, lo supo, por lo que suspiró pesadamente.

—Si me muero por esto, te mato.

No pude evitar reír un poco ante eso, a lo cual Owen se unió casi enseguida. Izzy se las arregló para abrazarnos a todos al mismo tiempo, y aquello selló el trato.

No había vuelta atrás. Nunca había sido así.

* * *

Apenas salí del hospital, logré convencer a mi madre de que estaría bien quedándome en el apartamento, aunque ella insistiera en que me quedara en casa.

Tres días después, estaba conduciendo mi auto en medio de la noche, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado Damon hacía casi tres meses.

Agradezco tener tan buena memoria.

—Owen, sé que la pizza fue tu idea, pero no te la comas aún.

Mi amigo soltó una risita traviesa ante mis palabras, pero asintió, vestido en aquel uniforme de repartidor de pizza que había usado años antes para trabajar.

Sinceramente, había pensado en dejarlo fuera del plan, pero parecía tan ilusionado al llegar con su uniforme y su idea sacada de una película cliché, que no pude simplemente decirle que no.

La mansión Tennorman era realmente enorme, y apenas llegamos, me aseguré de estacionar el auto en un lugar apartado y escondido.

Mientras Owen se acercaba a los enormes portones y distraía a los guardias de seguridad con una pizza gratis, Eva, Izzy y yo ingresamos mediante una escalera metálica que ellas habían llevado.

Lo admito, aquel esfuerzo físico me dejó al borde de regresar al hospital con mis pulmones destrozados. Y aquello recién empezaba.

—¡Vamos, Noah, no estuvo tan difícil!

La voz de Izzy resonó en mis oídos, pero sólo pude dedicarle una mirada furibunda, casi sin aliento.

—Venga, no vas a querer que te cargue, ¿cierto?—se burló Eva, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Bufé, enderezándome por completo.

—Tienes suerte de que no se me ocurra nada mordaz para decirte ahora—farfullé, antes de sacar de mi bolsillo el pulcramente doblado mapa—. Según dice aquí, debemos dirigirnos al oeste...

—¡Entonces vamos!

Quise pedirle a Izzy que bajara la voz, pero ya se había alejado, y no tenía ganas de correr tras ella.

Bufé por lo bajo y Eva corrió detrás de Izzy, dándome una palmada que hizo que me doblase un poco hacia mi estomágo.

Empecé a seguirlas, ahora con el hombro adolorido, y comencé a revisar el mapa. Nos detuvimos cuando el pasillo llegó a su fin y había dos caminos diferentes.

—Debemos ir a la izquierda—dije, señalando el camino—. Es la tercera habitación.

Izzy soltó una risita traviesa, y corrió delante de nosotros.

Pude ver a Eva restregar una mano en su rostro, con frustración, y mentalmente imité su gesto.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, y ambas me observaron fijamente, esperando que me moviera.

Con un suspiro nervioso, abrí la puerta.

Habia un sillon de frente a una ventana, y que nos daba la espalda. Di un paso al frente, admirando la norme y lujosa decoracion.

Pero entonces una silueta se levanto del sillon. Y encendio laluz.

Definitivamente no era Nirvana. De hecho, era de mis personas menos prereridas.

Justin.

—¡Miren, es Justin!

—Sí, Izzy, ya lo vimos.

El supermodelo con aire en lugar de un cerebro se puso en pie, y se cruzó de brazos firmemente.

—Ustedes no son el señor Tennorman—dijo entonces, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No me digas que tú también eres un mafiosillo—mascullé, apretando el puente de mi nariz con fuerza—. Tiene que ser una broma.

Él rodó los ojos, y se acercó un par de pasos más. Sonrió levemente.

—Lo que no es broma es que si le aviso a alguien de ustedes, probablemente me paguen más.

Fruncí el ceño. No tenia dudas de que Justin seria capaz de delatarnos aún si no recibiera paga. Estuve a punto de decir algo, pero Eva se adelantó un paso.

—Veamos si te atreves, súpermodelo—masculló y se giró un poco hacia nosotros—. Ustedes vayanse, yo me encargaré de él.

—¡Pero yo quiero ver...!

—Vamos, Izzy—farfullé, tomándola de la muñeca y casi arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

Revisé otra vez el mapa, con una mueca de frustración en mi rostro. No entendía si yo me había equivocado o Scarlett me había indicado una habitación incorrecta.

Prefería pensar que era la segunda opción.

De repente Izzy me cubrió la boca con su su mano, antes de señalar el final del pasillo.

Allí estaba Nirvana, demasiado distraída con la pantalla de su celular, e ingresando a una habitación.

Izzy sonrió.

—Creo que es allí.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente y tacitamente tuve que darle crédito a Scarlett. Al final no era culpa suya, sin duda me había indicado la habitción de Nirvana.

Que Nirvana entrase a la habitación con el nombre de su hermano, era diferente.

Iba a hacerle una seña a Izzy para que caminaramos despacio, después de todo no sabìamos si el varón de los Tennorman estaba adentro.

Pero fue tarde. Izzy ya habia entrado abruptamente y habia cubierto la boca de Nirvana con un calcetín.

Pude ver su expresión aterrorizada ante la irrupción, antes de verme, y adquirir una de sorpresa absoluta.

—¡Izzy, déjala!—mascullé, cerrando la puerta al notar que el chico Tennorman no estaba allí.

Izzy rió un poco, antes de apartarse. Nirvana tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta, antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!—espetó, viéndome con una mezcla de miedo y frustración—. ¡Mi hermano regresará en cualquier momento!

—Entonces debemos darnos prisa. Vámonos—me encogí de hombros, como restándole importancia al hecho de que estabamos en una mansión de mafiosos.

Nirvana se mostró incrédula y prontó comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tú no entiendes tu situación? Esta vez si te matarán—murmuró, horrorizada ante la idea.

—¡Tú no entiendes! Te vas, dejas una estúpida carta, y pretendes que siga como si nada. ¡Yo no funciono así!

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se formó, en el cual sólo nos veíamos a la cara, para ver quién flaqueaba primero.

Izzy aclaró su garganta, incómoda.

—¿Debería dejarlos a solas...?

Continué mirando a Nirvana, esperando a que cediera. Al ver que poco a poco bajaba la mirada apenada, suspiré resignado.

Sólo tenía una última carta bajo la manga, y eso que jamás había sido fanático de Yu-Gi-Oh.

—Prácticamente cancelé mi compromiso, mi madre sabe que tú y yo...—dejé la frase al aire, y ella pareció comprenderlo.

No quiso hacerlo, pero terminó por sonreír un poco, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Venga, es un amorcito—comentó Izzy, también más relajada

Estuve a punto de decir algo para contradecirla, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente.

Damon Tennorman nos observaba fijamente, antes de sacar un radio de su bolsillo.

—Seguridad, tengo intrusos en mi habitación—murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

No pude evitar sonreír con un poco de burla, porque despues de todo no estaba solo esta vez.

Como supuse, Izzy se aproximó a Tennorman y cubrió su cara con la funda de una almohada, amarrando un cordón en torno a su cuello para evitar que se la quitara.

Rápidamente se giró hacia Nirvana y le tendí la mano, mientras Izzy corria alrededor de Damon, amarrándolo con cinta adhesiva.

—¿Vienes o no? No lo pienses.

Ella lo dudó por unos momentos, y estiró su mano para tomar la mía, sólo para apartarla un segundo después.

—Vete, Noah. Vete ya.

Casi pude escuchar el sonido de mi corazón, alma, fuerza de voluntad, o como sea que se llame, quebrarse en millones de pedazos.

Tal vez fueron las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos azules, o el tono quebrado de su voz. Pero supe en ese mismo instante que era el final.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sólo aceptarlo.

Pude escuchar los pasos de los guardias en el pasillo, y luego de dedicarle una última mirada de incredulidad, tomé a Izzy del brazo y salí de la habitación.

Pude ver a Eva huir corriendo, y simplemente la seguí, sin pensarlo demasiado, por el mismo camino que tomamos para llegar.

Dejamos la escalera metálica atrás apenas estuvimos fuera de la mansión, y continuamos corriendo en una especie de arranque de adrenalina.

Apenas llegamos al auto, me permití soltar un suspiro, cansado. Mis ojos ardían, húmedos, pero me negaba a soltar ninguna lágrima.

Owen me dedicó una mirada furtiva, y aparentemente entendió todo al ver mi expresión, por lo que simplemente encendió el motor y nos alejamos del lugar rápidamente.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera Izzy, que casi nunca se callaba. Y agradecí mentalmente su silencio.

Prefería mantener todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro, y no dejar nada escapar. Yo había llegado a esa situación.

Debí haberme conformado con aquella carta. Al menos en ella no estaba impresa la mirada triste de sus ojos azules.

* * *

¡Ese es el final, gente, gracias por leer!

Nah, no es cierto. Pero sí quedan pocos capítulos.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, estaba algo... ¿perezosa? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. Intentaré terminar este fic, de verdad.

En fin, a los reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: Hehehe, creo que ninguno merece que te compadezcas :p Pues Noah... es Noah, no sé si manejó bien la situación pero al menos lo hizo.

saQhra: No te preocupes, está bien. Pues he estado un poco perezosa respecto al fic, pero intentaré terminarlo. Tal vez Max lo sabe, tal vez no... sobre Tammy, no lo había escrito con esa intensión, pero no veo porque no :)

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Cuídense.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	28. Los últimos cabos sueltos

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Los últimos cabos sueltos

* * *

No, no era la primera vez que alguien me rechazaba en el aspecto romántico.

Pero sí era la primera vez que terminaba una relación de cinco años con la persona de la que me había enamorado.

Aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de quedarme en el apartamento, encerrado en mi habitación mientras escuchaba ensordecedoras canciones de rompimiento al mejor 'estilo Dave', no podía hacer eso.

Tuve que retomar mis clases en la universidad, y tal como lo esperaba, no vi a Nirvana ni una sola vez. Probablemente eso era lo mejor, pero no se sentía así.

Intentaba concentrarme más que nada en mis clases, intentando recuperar aquellos grados altos que me caracterizaban.

En resumen, olvidarme del desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida en los últimos meses.

Pero cómo ustedes y yo sabemos, la vida es una perra que tiene un odio especial contra mí persona. Y obviamente no iba a permitir que me olvidara de aquello tan fácilmente.

Aquella noche al llegar a mi apartamento, una nota pegada en la pared de mi puerta me recibió. Con un suspiro cansado y sin otra opción, leí lo que decía.

"Ve al parque, el que tiene esa estatua tan graciosa, y marca el número que encontrarás en el dorso de esta nota en el teléfono público. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Scarlett."

No pude más que maldecir por lo bajo. Justo cuando intentaba rehacer mi vida, alguien tenía que llegar a ponerlo todo de cabeza otra vez.

Contemplé la posibilidad de no ir al estúpido parque, ni marcar el estúpido número en el estúpido teléfono público.

Pero entonces recordé que no tenía idea de las posibles consecuencias que eso podría tener, y no tuve más remedio que volver a salir del edificio.

Con paso moderadamente rápido me dirigí al parque, y luego de reprimir una risita ante la estatua de un hombre que sinceramente estaba mal hecha, me acerqué al teléfono público.

Podría jurar que vi una sombra seguirme, pero decidí ignorarlo, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros al marcar el teléfono que estaba escrito en la nota.

Me recibió el tono de marcar, y cuando se prolongó un poco, pensé en colgar, hasta que alguien respondió.

—¿Noah?

—No, el Monstruo Come Galletas.

Pude oír a Scarlett soltar una breve risita discreta al otro lado de la línea, y no pude evitar sonreír apenas.

—¿Qué quieres, Scarlett?—cuestioné entonces, arqueando una ceja aunque ella no podía verme

—Sólo quería saludar—murmuró ella, y fue como si me hubiera visto rodar los ojos, porque suspiró—. Y saber como te había ido. Estás llamándome desde un teléfono público, eso significa que ya no estás en el hospital.

Ante eso sentí una punzada en el estómago, y solté un suspiro de resignación. Tal vez eso le dio una pista de lo 'bien' que había salido todo.

—Voy a asumir que no fue el éxito que esperabas. Lo lamento.

No supe que decir ante esas palabras, así que simplemente no dije nada, y esperé a que continuara. Así lo hizo.

—Mi localización actual es confidencial, pero si tienes algún lugar donde anotarlo, puedes venir a visitarme si lo deseas—ofreció, con cierto tono indiferente en su voz.

—¿De verdad no piensas regresar?

—Así es.

Otro suspiro, y estaba sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo, para poder anotar allí la dirección que Scarlett comenzó a dictar al momento siguiente.

Y en ese mismo instante, pude sentir algo frío y metálico en mi cabeza, seguido del característico sonido de un arma cuando le quitan el seguro.

Apenas tuve que volverme, lentamente, para ver la expresión vacía de Max detrás de mí. Exhalé el poco aire que conservaba en mis pulmones, frustrado.

—¿Noah? ¿Lo anotaste?

—Sí, sí, aquí lo tengo—respondí enseguida ante la voz de Scarlett, intentando sonar calmado—. Creo que ya debo irme...

—De acuerdo—murmuró ella, algo cortada, pero sin darle mucha importancia—. Hasta pronto.

Luego de escuchar otra vez el tono de marcar, lentamente colgué el teléfono, volviéndome por completo hacia mi agresor. Observé a mi alrededor, con la esperanza de que alguien nos viera, pero no fue así.

—Dame el teléfono—ordenó entonces, estirando su mano libre en mi dirección—. Ahora.

—¿Has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo?—cuestioné como respuesta, como si no me estuviera apuntando con una pistola

—Así es.

—Eres un jodido acosador.

Max rodó los ojos ante eso, y chasqueó los dedos con prisa, reclamando mi teléfono una vez más. Con una mueca, terminé por entregárselo.

Él leyó la dirección que estaba allí escrita, y luego de un asentimiento de reconocimiento, señaló su auto con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Vamos—murmuró, insistiendo en que avanzara hacia el vehículo—. Le haremos a Scarlett una visita.

Temí por la vida de Scarlett, pero mucho más por la mía, así que alzando un poco mis manos para indicarle que no intentaría defenderme, me acerqué a su auto e ingresé.

Mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento de conductor y trababa todas las puertas con seguro, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez moriría.

Y aunque ya había estado en situaciones donde mi vida estaba en riesgo, por alguna razón aquella parecía más probable aún.

—¿Sabes? Puedes quedarte con el celular si quieres—murmuré, observándolo ingresar la dirección en su GPS—. Sólo déjame irme...

—No. Necesitaré alguien para matar si esta dirección es falsa—masculló, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en su rostro—. Así que tú quédate flojito y cooperando, tal vez sobrevivas. Tal vez.

No, no había manera de convencer al enano morado de que me dejara en libertad. Por eso simplemente suspiré hondo, proponiéndome mantenerme callado durante el viaje.

Por algún motivo creí que éste sería largo, pero no fue así. Supongo que Scarlett pensó que nosotros esperaríamos un lugar alejado, y por eso eligió uno ridículamente cercano.

Bien jugado, si no hubiera sido por el maldito acosador que era su jefe.

Era una parte de la ciudad que nunca había visto, ni planeado ver. Todo a mi alrededor se veía deteriorado y gris, desde los edificios humildes, hasta los autos viejos, y las personas que encontraban en la noche su refugio.

Recibimos muchas miradas curiosas, y aquello era probablemente a causa del lujoso automóvil que Max estaba conduciendo, aunque él no le dio ninguna importancia.

Se detuvo frente a la dirección indicada, la cual pertenecía a un complejo de apartamentos bastante viejo y mal pintado.

Max no tuvo ningún reparo en amenazarme otra vez con su pistola, y a nadie pareció sorprenderle, así que asumí que aquella era una escena bastante usual en el área.

Ya sin ganas de oponerme siquiera, obedecí las órdenes de ingresar al edificio, y buscar el apartamento que tuviera un veintisiete en su puerta.

No tardamos demasiado en encontrarlo, y entonces me tocó golpear en la puerta, con Max aún apuntándome, pero ocultándose de quién fuera que estuviese dentro.

La espera hasta que la maldita puerta se abriera pareció ser eterna, aunque realmente sólo habían pasado un par de minutos.

Se abrió apenas una rendija, y por la misma, pude distinguir una pupila verde oscuro que se dilató apenas pudo reconocerme, antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo.

—¿Noah?—murmuró Scarlett entonces, dejándose ver por primera vez con su enorme vientre—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo...?

—¡Ajá! ¡No puedes esconderte para siempre del mal!

De un momento al otro había sido empujado sin cuidado alguno y ahora Max había tomado mi lugar, apuntando directamente a la mujer pelirroja con su pistola.

Llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta convertirse en una mueca de asombro.

—¿Scarlett...?

—¡Baja la maldita arma ahora, Max!—interrumpió un momento después otra voz, una muy familiar esta vez.

—¡¿Nirvana?!

No pude enderezarme más rápido pero lo hubiera hecho. La expresión de extrema sorpresa en el rostro de la aludida fue apenas visible antes de que volviera a concentrarse en el arma que apuntaba hacia Max.

—Noah, lárgate de aquí.

—¡No!—espetaron tanto Max como Scarlett, antes de que la pelirroja agregara, con cizaña—. ¡Dispárale de una buena vez!

—¡Si le disparo, me disparará!

—¡Nadie con los sesos reventados puede disparar, niña tonta!

Aquella escena se me hizo extremadamente ridícula. Dos enanos apuntándose mutuamente con armas que obviamente ninguno de los dos iba a disparar.

—De acuerdo, suficiente teatro por hoy—murmuré, logrando que los tres se volvieran hacia mí aunque sus armas no—. Bajen esas pistolas. ¿Por qué no hablamos como adultos civilizados que somos?

—¿Por qué hablar si tenemos armas?—refutó enseguida Scarlett, arqueando una ceja—. ¡Dispárale, te he dicho...!

—Scarlett—dijo entonces Max, bajando su pistola y guardándola en su saco—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo en el lugar, durante el cual solamente parecíamos observarnos entre todos de forma expectante.

Con un rápido movimiento, Scarlett tomó posesión del arma que Nirvana sostenía.

—¡Porque eres un gran imbécil!—espetó entonces, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. ¡Y ahora vas a morir!

—Oh, vamos. Los dos sabemos que nos vas a...

El sonido ensordecedor de un disparo llenó el silencio, tomando a casi todos nosotros por sorpresa. Max cayó sobre su espalda, contra la pared contraria a la puerta.

—¡Scarlett!—exclamó él entonces, con una expresión adolorida mientras sostenía su costado—. ¡Ya deja de jugar...!

—¡Viejo, cierra la boca, te va a matar!—solté entonces, sin poder evitarlo, ni prestando atención a las manos que se aferraron a mi brazo.

—¡No lo hará! ¡Pudo hacerlo, y sólo me dio en un riñón...!

La pelirroja soltó un gruñido gutural, y se acercó hasta acomodarse sobre él, apuntando el arma directamente a su cabeza.

—¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras?

—¿No vas a hacer nada para detenerla...?—farfullé, volviéndome hacia Nirvana con una expresión ligeramente aterrorizada.

Aún aferrándose a mi brazo con fuerza, ella negó efusivamente con su cabeza, antes de responder con el mismo tono bajo.

—¡¿Acaso quieres que nos mate también...?!

No pude hacer más que darle la razón.

—Scarlett... no vas a matarme—aseguró entonces la voz de Max, llamando una vez más nuestra atención—. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes que me amas tanto como yo a ti. ¿O me vas a decir que no sentías mariposas en el estómago mientras matábamos a esas personas juntos...?

Se formó otro pequeño y breve silencio en el recinto, y aunque nos era imposible ver la expresión en el rostro de Scarlett, el hecho de que no le había disparado aún parecía una buena señal.

—Somos el equipo perfecto, Scarlett. Con mi poder y tu cerebro, seremos capaces de cualquier cosa que nos propongamos—continuó hablando él, al parecer otra vez entusiasmado—. Además, ¡estás embarazada! ¡Nuestro bebé será tan malvado como nosotros, y los tres conquistaremos el mundo!

Otro silencio, pero este fue diferente. Especialmente porque pudimos oír el sonido del arma siendo descargada momentos después.

—Oh, Max—farfulló entonces la pelirroja, abrazándolo contra su pecho y robándole un sonoro quejido—. Tú, gran imbécil...

Tanto Nirvana como yo no pudimos hacer mucho más que observar la ridícula escena con justificado estupor.

—Bueno, al menos nadie se murió... aún.

—Noah—susurró la voz pequeña de la muchacha a mi lado, llamando mi atención hacia su expresión repentinamente tímida—. Lo lamento mucho.

—¿Lo lamentas?—repetí entonces, ladeando un poco mi cabeza y arqueando una ceja—. Bueno, supongo que eso lo soluciona todo como por arte de magia, ¿no?

Nirvana soltó un largo suspiro, y casi logró que me arrepintiera de soltar un comentario tan venenoso. Casi.

—Sé que cometí un grave error—continuó ella, por fin soltándose de mi brazo para juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Yo sólo quería protegerte, pero...

—... pero yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por ti—aseguré entonces con tono significativo, formando una pequeña mueca—. Por si el hecho de que me metiera en una mansión llena de mafiosos no fue suficiente prueba de ello.

Ella no pudo evitar formar una diminuta sonrisa ante mis palabras, y un momento después, sus brazos estaban rodeando mis hombros con gesto cariñoso.

—¿Podrías perdonarme?

Sentí todas las ganas del mundo de responder de forma negativa, pero simplemente no podía. Estaba enamorado, y como todos ya sabemos, el amor te vuelve un idiota sin remedio.

—Por supuesto que sí—respondí entonces, devolviéndole el abrazo y soltando un pequeño suspiro—. Pero sólo si prometes no volver a hacer algo así. Nunca.

—Nunca jamás, lo prometo—aseguró con tono decidido, como si no hubiera ningún tipo de duda al respecto—. Te amo, Noah.

Debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero si era la primera vez que estaba allí frente a mí, diciéndolo.

No pude hacer más que inclinarme para poder besar sus labios con dulzura, sintiéndome en la gloria en esos breves segundos del tiempo.

Verdaderamente breves, pues ella se apartó unos segundos después, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

—Tal vez... deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.

Seguí el trayecto de su mirada y me encontré de nuevo con la figura sangrante de Max. Solté un suspiro, aburrido.

—Sí. Deberíamos.

* * *

¡LO SÉ, DEMONIOS, LO SÉ!

Me he tardado más de un año en continuar este jodido fic... pero aquí estoy. Y voy a terminar esto aunque me cueste la vida.

De hecho, ya está terminado. Enseguida publicaré el epílogo.

No espero que alguno de los lectores que tenía hace años siga por aquí, pero aún así, me gustaría agradecer a Sam the Stormbringer por su comentario. Leerlo me sacó de un bloqueo, y me inspiró a terminar este fic por el simple hecho de terminarlo. Cerrar un ciclo, pasar de página, como quieran llamarlo.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo (y último) capítulo.

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	29. Epílogo: Y vivieron felices por un rato

Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Si has llegado hasta aquí a la espera de otra historia pseudo-romántica con humor basura y escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita baratas, por favor, no te molestes en leer. Gracias. Inserte-comentario-sarcástico-aquí, Noah. / Post-serie.

* * *

Epílogo

Y vivieron felices por un rato

* * *

La expresión en el rostro de la muchacha justo frente a mí era de las más incrédula y escépticas que hubiera visto jamás.

Si hubiera tenido el descaro suficiente, y una cámara a mano, probablemente le hubiera tomado una foto.

—Noah...—murmuró luego de un momento, cerrando el diario que había estado leyendo y dejándolo sobre la mesa—. ¿Todo esto es...?

—... cierto. Cada palabra.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces ante eso, como si hubiera necesitado de mi explícita confirmación para finalmente creer todo lo que acababa de leer.

Unió sus manos sobre la mesa, descansando su rostro sobre las mismas y viéndome fijamente con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

—¿Y qué pasó después?—preguntó entonces, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza con curiosidad.

—Bueno... Scarlett y Max se casaron, hace casi seis meses. Recibí una invitación, pero estaba en la Carrera en ese momento—dije con naturalidad, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de mi café antes de continuar—. Su bebé resultó ser una niña. La llamaron Desiree, creo. Qué nombre más feo...

—No, no... ¿qué pasó con Nirvana?

No pude evitar tensarme ligeramente ante la mención de ese nombre, pero intenté no hacerlo demasiado notorio. Solté un suspiro.

—Terminamos, obviamente. Ella tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, y eso trajo algunos roces entre nosotros—relaté con una mueca, tomando mi viejo diario entre mis manos para observarlo sin mucho interés—. Tú sabes, muchos roces generan desgaste... honestamente, sólo me metí en la Carrera porque necesitaba distraerme. Y también por el dinero, claro, pero tú entiendes lo que digo.

Emma dio un ligero asentimiento que parecía algo ausente, como si en realidad estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Mordió su labio inferior un poco.

—Noah... ¿te das cuenta de que ésta historia suena disparatada y también falsa?—dijo de repente, su expresión adquiriendo una apariencia ligeramente más seria—. ¿Te das cuenta, además, de que si todo esto es cierto, básicamente le estás entregando información vital sobre no sólo una, sino que dos organizaciones criminales, a una abogada?

Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

No, honestamente, no había pensado en aquello hasta ese momento. Tal vez no era tan inteligente como otros solían decir y yo solía presumir.

Al parecer ella pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en la repentina palidez de mi rostro, porque soltó una risita divertida, haciendo en gesto con su mano para restarle importancia.

—No voy a decirle a nadie, relájate—aseguró entonces con tono más calmado, y sonrió al notar que comenzaba a recuperar el color—. ¿Aún lo conservas? ¿Ese libro, "Por Siempremente"?

Me hubiera gustado negar efusivamente con mi cabeza y cambiar de tema, pero no pude. Sintiéndome ciertamente abochornado, mi mano guardó mi diario en mi morral, y sacó de allí dicho libro.

—¿Lo quieres?—cuestioné entonces, dejándolo sobre la mesa con cierto desinterés.

—Oh, no. Ya lo leí. Ella muere al final.

No pude evitar arquear una ceja ante eso, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros, hundiendo mi mano nuevamente en mi morral hasta encontrar un bolígrafo.

—Bueno, vamos a dejarlo aquí para que alguien más lo lea—musité, escribiendo con letra clara en una servilleta y colocando la misma justo en el medio del libro—. Con ese insignificante spoiler por aquí...

—¡Noah!—exclamó ella, aunque tenía una expresión risueña mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba algo de dinero en la mesa—. ¡Eso es muy cruel...!

—Cruel es bueno.

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante eso, y una diminuta sonrisa se me dibujó ante su sonido.

Emma no era Nirvana. Nunca sería mi primer amor, ni esa muchacha que siempre tendría presente en algún rincón del pensamiento.

Pero la forma en que su mano y la mía encajaban perfectamente mientras caminábamos juntos fuera de aquel Bookcafé, me dejaba en claro que nadie en el mundo era mejor que ella.

Supongo que la lección de esta historia es... nah, creo que no hay ninguna. ¡Oh, quizá sí!

Si un pesimista sarcástico como yo puede ser feliz, tal vez la vida no es tan mala después de todo.

Sí. Eso suena bien.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¡Lo terminé! ¡Ni yo me lo creo, pero lo terminé! ¡Este es el primer fanfic que termino askaskaskaask! (?)

Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que en su momento se tomaron su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia (aunque sé que probablemente ya no quede ninguno por ahí :'v XD). Y una vez más, gracias a Sam the Stormbringer por su review, que me ayudó a finalmente terminar esta historia.

Y... eso es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Sin más que decir, ¡hasta pronto!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
